Dean's a Girl!
by wellthenthatsinteresting
Summary: Dean gets turned into a girl. WARNINGS Destiel, language. Absolutely NO Wincest!
1. A Witch Dammit!

**This is my first series woo!**

 **Comments are greatly accepted!**

Chapter 1

A Witch Dammit!

A witch hunt. A plain and simple witch hunt. That's _all_ I asked for, not….. _This_!

Sam and I catch wind of a witch doing witchy stuff in a small town in Indiana last week. I manage to convince Sam I can handle it on my own and I go.

I stumble upon the witch at a bar. She's actually pretty- for a witch, but I didn't know it at the time- and I start flirting with her, nothing too major, just the cheesy ones like, "I think heaven is missing an angel" sort of thing. She just gets up and leaves the bar altogether, and I get another round of shots and I leave and head back to the motel.

The next morning- well, 1 in the afternoon- with a headache. I think to myself this is strange, I haven't had a hangover in a long time. That's when I feel all those shots I drank in last night start doing flips in my stomach, so I make a beeline to the toilet.

As I lean over the bowl, I notice some very long blonde clumps of hair fly into my face and therefore into the steady stream of vomit.

"What the fuck?" a voice says, I look around the room, but I'm the only one here, "What?" the voice squeaks. My stomach is done doing flips for now, so I get up and move to the mirror and examine what is going on here.

Staring back at me is a very attractive lady wearing the clothes I wore last night, but she is swimming in them now. She has a slim face with freckles dotted across her cheekbones and nose, similar green eyes as me, and long sandy blonde hair.

"What?" I say and the girl in the mirror mouths out the word the same time as I do.

"I gotta call Sammy." I stop myself, "No. I told Sam I can handle this case by myself and I will do just that!... Cas maybe?... I didn't promise anything to Cas. I also haven't talked to him in a long time."

I make my way to my bed and sit on the edge and close my eyes.

"Dear Castiel, I think I'm in a bit of a tight spot, and would really need your help, so… Do you… Copy?" I open my eyes. No Cas. I close my eyes again, "If I say please, will that help?" I peek open my eyes again. This time there is the trench coated angel with the backwards tie standing at the end of the empty bed.

"Hey Cas."

"Hello Dean."

"You can see it's me in here?"

"Well, yes. Of course. Dean, you have one of the brightest souls I have seen."

"Well, that's good and all but…. Can you find out who did this?"

"Well, all I can say is it is a witch who is the culprit, but it is going to take some time pinpointing who exactly did this….. I suggest you, as you put it, 'get comfy'."

I roll my eyes, "So I guess this means I have to call Sam?"

"I would highly advise that, yes."

I groan and shift on the edge of the bed, "But I don't wanna."

"I suggest you should get back to the bunker then."

"Why?"

"To find out who exactly changed your gender….. The process is going to be very long. Just being around you, I can tell this spell is a very complicated one. I suggest you get back to Sam. But not like that."

"Like what?"

"When I was human, I picked up some of the 'lingo' about fashion."

"….And?"

"You are, as you put it, 'swimming in those clothes'."

"Fine. I'll go looking for things. And something to keep these puppies from flying all over the place." I gesture to the more pronounced mounds on my chest. "I'll figure something out."

"Good luck Dean."

There's a flutter of wings and Cas is gone.

"Right…." I sigh to myself and pull a pair of jeans on. Surprise surprise, they are too loose. I dig through my duffle for a belt, and I find it. Only problem is the belt is also too big.

"Damnit. It's my favorite one too." I grudgingly take my pocket knife and I poke an extra hole in the leather. Once that is done, I finish with pulling on my humungous boots and jacket. At least the jacket helps hide my oversize chest.

I step out of the room and lock the door and is immediately greeted by a cat call whistle from room 15. "Ignore him Dean. Ignore him Dean." I mumble to myself

"Cherry ride sweetheart." Room 15 calls when he notices which car I'm heading to.

"Shut up Room 15." I mumble once more and slide in the driver's seat and start the engine. "You just have to put up with this when Cas finishes the spell." I say to myself, then I head out to the nearest thrift store. Which is only about five blocks away.

I walk through the door and is greeted once more by stares. I figure I head for the t-shirts and pants first, underwear last.

"Are you doing alright Miss?" a kind voice asks me while in the…. I think it's in some sort of bra section?

"Uh…. I think I'm a little confused."

"Alright, what are you looking for?" the lady smiles kindly

"Uh, my niece is kinda new at this whole… She's going through puberty, and I thought I'd give her some stuff…." _Damnit that was horrible! Come on Dean._

"Alright, well…. You're in the sports bras section, if that's what you're getting at."

"Yes! Yes that's exactly what I'm getting at." I chuckle, but it comes out as more of a girly giggle. It's awful. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, ask away."

"Is there a way I can wear some of these clothes out? Well, after I pay of course."

"You can pay then change at home if that's what you're asking."

"Not really, my boyfriend decided to surprise me last night with a drive. And we did drive….. Five hours away to his home town. He didn't tell me to pack a bag or anything, he's really bad at letting me know beforehand this kind of stuff, and I didn't want to get back in the same clothes I wore last night…. That's why I'm in men's clothing…. So….. Are you catching my drift?" _Better Winchester._

"….. Yeah, I think I am. I think there is a way….. You pay for your things and you go in the changing room and leave."

I give her my best hate-smile, "Okay. Well, thank you I think I can cover it from here."

"Okay, holler if you need anything." She starts to walk away, but turns around, "No offense, but I think you're a large, not extra small." She turns back around and leaves

"Large?... Large in what? Ooooooh, bras. Okay." I mumble to myself.

I look at my arms and decide to try this shit on.

I climb in the cramped white space and strip off my men's clothes and start with the 'sports bra'. Turns out the lady was right, I am a large.

Next, I pull on some of the jeans. 8 out of the 10 I grabbed seem to fit. _Nice job so far Dean_.

Finally I pull on the shirts. Most of them are plain shirts, but there are a few with bizarre prints on them, some are button ups, and a couple v-necks. Ten of the fifteen fit.

Since I am sick and tired of my breasts flying all over the place, I keep on the sports bra. I pull on my original clothes and come out of the changing room. Deciding I should probably need more than a single bra, I should grab a couple more. A few more sports and a couple of actual ones.

There is a mother with a four year old boy in the brazier section with me. I grab a bra that looks like it'll fit, but it has these weird clips on the strap in the front. The mother looks at me and sighs.

"Aren't you a little young to be pregnant?"

"E-excuse me?"

"That's a maternity bra." She then scans the rack for more….. Well, rack holders. "Here. This looks like it should fit you."

"Uh… Thank you." I look at the size '36D'. My eyes immediately widen. _Shit son, you're already a D. Huh, my age and the first inicial of my name. That's not ironic at all._

I return to the changing room and try on the new bras. And whaddya know, I am a 36D.

I come back out of the room and head for the check out and pay for the clothes.

"Now I get to have fun cutting tags off. Lucky me." I mumble to myself as I slide in to baby once more.

I return to the motel, cut a few tags off and change into my more feminine clothes and check out. Of course, Room 15 has to get another cat call in.

I walk into the main office, the guy behind the front desk is nose deep in a book.

"Good afternoon." I say to…. Judging by his name tag, Steve.

"Checking in or out?" he asks, not even looking up for a second

"Checking out."

Without even looking out of his book he checks me out of the room, "Here ya go Miss. Drive safe."

"Thanks." With that, I leave, tearing out of the parking lot, I'm off to the bunker. "Should I call Sam?..."


	2. Heya Sammy

Chapter 2

…..Heya Sammy.

On the drive back to Kansas, all I can think about is whether or not I should call Sam. Finally, at a gas station, I pick up the phone, punch in Sam's number. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Sam's voice comes through

"Don't freak out…. But I'm Dean."

"Right. That's hilarious, who is this?"

"Your brother Dean."

"No. Unless Dean went through reverse puberty, you are not even a guy, who is this?"

"Heya Sammy."

"If you're Dean, tell me something only Dean and I would know."

 _Sam, I'm gonna kill you._ I sigh, and think for a moment, "Sixth grade."

"….What?"

"When I was in sixth grade, and dad was out on a hunt, I told you I had a date with Katie Laws, but when you found out that would leave you alone for the evening, you gave me your puppy eyes, and I told you that I made up the date."

"Katie Laws with the braids?"

"No, Pig Tails with Ribbons Katie Laws."

"Oh…." A moment of silence, "Dean what happened?"

"That damn witch happened. SHE TURNED ME INTO A GIRL SAM!" A trucker walks by, I shoot him a glare and nod, "Keep walkin' buster." I turn back to the phone in a hushed tone, "She turned me into a damned girl Sammy!"

"Alright, just calm down….." I can hear him hold back some snickering, "We'll figure this out. Where are you?"

"Uh…. Iowa…. Somewhere in Iowa. I'm headed back to the bunker now. Cas and I talked earlier and he told me he's gonna figure out the spell to ungirlify me, but it's gonna take some time."

"Okay, well, get here when you get here I guess."

I hang up and get back into the Impala and keep heading in the direction of Kansas.

"Saaaaammy, I'm hoooome." I call as soon as I come in the front door, "Sammy? You home?"

"I'm in here Dean!"

"Where's 'here'?"

"Uh…. Kitchen."

I head for the kitchen.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the whole 'girl' thing."

"Would I lie about this?"

"Sure took you a long time to call me."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You can shut up, that's what." I throw him my death glare that could probably shoot lasers if I could.

"Oh, come on Dean. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad!? I'M A GIRL SAM! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A GIRL!"

"Just take a breath Dean." I take in a deep breath, and exhale, attempting to calm myself. "Good, now you said that Cas is on the tracking spell that'll help us find out which witch did this, right?"

I nod my head, too exhausted to speak coherently.

"I figured you'd be all strung up, so I made you a burger, and here's a pie."

"You're the best little brother ever. A big pain in the ass, but the best." I head for the island in the middle of the kitchen and sit down and start digging in the burger. "Holy god Sam. This is awesome!"

"Thank you m'lady."

"Don't ever do that again…. I should let you make burgers more often."

"Nah that's okay, you do a much better job at it."

I finish the burger in about three more huge bites, and start on the pie.

"Ya know…. Once I finish my pie, I'm gonna sleep for about a week. For some odd reason… I'm just fried."

"Do what you gotta do, I guess."

I finish the pie and head for my room carrying my duffle.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Sam asks out of the blue

"…..Okay…?"

"Where'd you get the girl clothes?"

"I mugged a few ladies with four old children on my way here. Where do ya think?" with that, I continue my way to my room.

I throw my duffle on the ground, not bothering closing the door or change into sweatpants, and flop on the bed and start my nap.


	3. Dean's Monthly Gift

Chapter 3

Dean's Monthly Gift

I wake up with a sharp pain like a thousand hot dull knives are stabbing my stomach, well, the place that's a little lower than my stomach. Whenever I try to move into another 'comfortable' position, the pain shoots stronger. I did find a less painful position, though. Curled in the fetal position with my arms wrapped tightly around my middle and my forehead touching my knees.

Now, I have been beaten, tortured, and kicked in the jewels enough times, but this is a new kind of pain. At least if I get kicked in the jewels, I know the pain will go away in a couple hours, but this feels like an eternity.

"Dean?" I hear Sam call from the door frame.

"What?!" I try to scream, but it comes out as more of an irritated whimper

"I have some pain killers for ya."

Not daring moving my arms from their iron grip on my stomach, I tell Sam to put it on the nightstand.

"Dude, you're bleeding."

My head snaps up, "What?"

"You're bleeding. Like….. women do once a month."

"What?!"

"I think you're on your period." Sam tries but fails to hold back a snort

"Well, that's just fantastic." I mumble into my knees, "Hey Sammy, do me a favor and get me some more pie. Any kind of pie, as long as it's pie." I roll over to my other side, so my back is facing the door where Sam is.

"O-okay. I'll be right back." I hear him shut the door and walk down the hallway.

I spend most of the day curled up like that on my bed. On the brink of shedding a tear from pain and just pain in general.

After what seems like an eternity, I hear Sam come through the front door.

"Sammy?" I call out pathetically, no answer, "Sammy?"

"Here's your pies and other stuff." Sam says as he comes through the door

"What kind of stuff?" I slowly uncurl myself

"You know…. Girly….. Stuff."

"Oh, I'll deal with that later. Now is the best time for bigger and better things." I reach out and take the bags from Sam's hands and open one.

"What's this?" I hold up two boxes that say _Always_ and _Playtex._

"Your girly stuff."

"What?"

Sam smirks, "What did you think I meant when I said, girly stuff?"

"I dunno man, makeup and stuff I guess." I wince as another shot of pain stabs my abdomen. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I take a slender pouch thing from the _Playtex_ box and show it to Sam.

"You think I know?"

I shrug, "I've always considered you my little sister."

Bitch face #14. The 'oh you think you're _SOOOOO_ funny.'

I examine the box in my hands, and flip it over and out falls a little piece of paper with instructions on it. "Take a deep breath and relax. It's much easier to insert a tampon when you're relaxed. It takes practice- most women need a few tries before they can comfortably and easily insert a tampon….. What?"

I look up at Sam, but he's trying so hard not to laugh, so I continue reading, just to see how far I can get before he breaks, "Blah, blah, blah…. Um…. Hold the outer insertion tube by the finger grip with your thumb and middle finger. With the removal string hanging down, insert the tip of the applicator into your vagina… Okay, is it me or is this kinda like mini sex?" I skim my eyes down further. Removal. _This should be interesting._ "Slowly and gently pull the removal string downward angle you used to insert the tampon. Don't worry about the string- it's securely sewn throughout the tampon…. What's that about? Are women actually worried that the stupid string is gonna snap off?... If you feel discomfort while removing the tampon, it has not yet fully absorbed. You may either want to wear a tampon longer next time or use a lower absorbency. Change your tampon every 4-8 hours as needed….. I kinda know why women are always so irritable when they're on their period now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. Because their insides turn to hot dull knives and they have to shove these things up their precious."

"Their precious?"

"You know… Their…." I gesture to my nethers to make my point across, it comes across.

"Dean, I know what you mean. I've just never heard that come from you before….. You know what, I'm gonna leave you alone for a while. I gotta make another milk run, for…. milk. Cuz we're running low….. I'll be back."

"Okay have fun." I say absentmindedly as I open a container of pie and start digging in, still sitting contently on my bed and staring at the box of tampons, debating whether or not I should shove one up my ass….. "….. Mmmmmm-after this slice." I decide.

 _ **Four slices of pie later…**_

"Okay, I should really probably shove one of these things up my ass now." I mumble to myself and slowly drag myself off the bed and head to the bathroom, tampon in hand.

I really don't know why I brought the box in with me to the bathroom. To keep a stash? In case I mess up, I have extra? I don't know, but I brought in the whole fuckin box with me.

I'm sitting here on the toilet, reading the instructions over and over to myself.

"Come on man…. You are Dean Winchester. You kill monsters, ghosts, and demons. You have sewn up Sammy and yourself multiple times. The sight of blood does _not_ bother you….. Surely you can stick this piece of cotton up your vagina and walk away like nothing happened….. You are a Winchester. You can do this."

I unwrap the plastic covering and examine the hard plastic…. Thing that I now have to shove up my ass. "Oh god, I hope I get it the first try…." My hand reaches to, I think is, the right hole and shove the hard plastic cover up there and push in the little end with string hanging out of it, and take out the covering.

Success.

"YES!" I throw my arms up in the air in victory.


	4. What's Her Name

Chapter 4

….What's Her Name.

"Come on Dean." Sam tries to reason, but fails

"Sam, no. I am _not_ going to change my name and that's final!" I scream at my brother, but he just gives me bitch face #8. The "Dean, you know I'm gonna win this argument and you know it" bitch face. I do have to admit, he hasn't used this one since he came back from Stanford.

"If you haven't noticed, 'Dean' isn't exactly a girl's name."

"That's how I like it." I say bluntly and try to walk away to my room, but Sam is too quick on his ginormous legs and blocks the hallway with his large frame. "Move."

"Not until we settle on a name for you."

"Peggy, okay? Let me through."

"What? No…. How about…. Deanna?"

"No…. Alice?"

"No….. Maybe something more close to your name."

"Something like your stupid idea of Deanna?"

"Something like that, yeah."

I throw up my arms in defeat, "Fine. I'm Deanna in public."

Sam shrugs, "I kinda figured that much Dean."

"Good. Now that we've established that…. I'm gonna go to my room and take a nap."


	5. Dammit Cupid!

**Sorry this one's a long one! This is my first Destiel and first smut! As always, comments are welcomed.**

Chapter 5

Dammit Cupid!

"Alright. I'm gonna go out." I announce as I close the thick and heavy book of whatever the hell. I forgot what it's about, I'm not even reading the words. My mind is too fogged with fatigue and frustration from being transformed into a girl.

"Where?" Sam looks up from his massive book, which he's completely engulfed in.

"I dunno…. Just out." I pull my jacket on and grab the keys to my baby. "Don't wait up!" I call to Sam as I make my way up the steps and out the door.

I sit on a bar stool in one my more frequent bars in town.

"What can I get ya, missy?" the bartender asked me… Pretty sure his name is Dave.

"Whiskey….. Please."

Dave scoffs, "Tough day, huh?"

I rub my tired eyes, "Yeah, you can say that."

"Here you are sweetheart."

I smile at him and shoot back the amber liquid. I scrunch up my face as the alcohol burns its way down my throat. "Two more please."

Dave lifts his eyebrows, "Wow, day must've been harder than you thought."

"It sure was a more different day than the rest."

"Here you are."

"Thank you…" I say breathlessly as I lift a shot glass to my lips and let the burning liquid make its way down my throat once, two times more.

I set the second shot glass on the bar counter, my vision already going wacky. "You know what? I'll switch to beer."

"Alrighty sweetheart." Dave grabs a beer glass and starts pouring out of the tap.

A breeze goes through the whole bar. _Ghost? No, windows are open and someone just came in through the door._

"Hello Deanna…. I stopped by Sam to get some information of your whereabouts."

"It's nice to see you too, Cas."

"Dea….. Deanna, may I speak to you in private?"

"Uh, sure Cas." I follow Cas to the back by what looks like the store room

"What do you have to tell me?"

"I believe there is a cupid in this bar."

"….So? People hook up in bars all the time."

"Yes, I suppose that is true, but there is…. Something I have to discuss with this particular cupid. Involving this case that you and your brother are on."

"…. Okay. But, why isn't Sam here? Shouldn't he be in on this, since it's part of the case?"

"He said he wanted to stay where he is and continue reading his encyclopedia."

 _Well, this isn't sketchy at all…_ "Well, let's do this."

Castiel recites a summoning spell in Enochian- which I can't remember for the life of me- and the cupid manifests behind me and wraps me in a huge, naked bear hug.

 _What the FUCK is going on?!_

"Ooooh you guys! I can't believe I'm meeting the famous Dean Winchester and Castiel, but…" He lets go of me, "Where is the younger Samuel Winchester?"

I catch my breath, "He wanted to stay behind."

The cupid turns to Cas and wraps his arms around his front. That's when I get an eyeful of a chubby naked man. Let's just say, I don't EVER want to talk or think about again.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me about something?" the cupid asked

"Who is the rogue cupid?" Cas demanded

"Jeez Cas, don't put it in context at all." I murmur under my breath. Cas just gives me a look

"It's fine. Being a lower level Celestial Being, I get used to the…. Degrating comments…. I cannot tell you his name Castiel, but I can tell you that he is in this town….. Just not in this bar." The cupid grins.

The next thing I know, I have an overwhelming feeling of being closer to Cas. Like invading his personal space and closer, kind of closer. Cas, on the other hand wanted more than just be a little closer to me. He wraps his arm around my waist.

Call me cheesy. Call me corny. Tell me I am living a chick flick moment right here, but I don't care. Not even a little. I look up into Cas' electric blue eyes with as much love in my eyes as I can muster.

I think I hear the cupid snicker and I think I feel a swoosh of wind go across the room, but I'm too concentrated on Cas' eyes to take notice for sure.

"Cas…." I practically whisper

He must have caught my hint, because the next thing I know, we're at the nearest motel. I put my hand on Cas' chest and whisper once more, "I'll check us in." I shoot him a promising wink and walk in through the door.

Since becoming a woman, I had to make another set of fake I.D.'s and badges for myself.

I hand the balding guy behind the desk my Pat Flemming license and give him my most innocent smile that I'm not all that embarrassed to say I practiced in the mirror. It used to work like a charm when I was a young man, but once I passed 19, it started to deteriorate. But once in a while, it did work to pick up girls, but that's a whole other category of innocent smiles, that I don't really feel like telling you now.

The man behind the desk… Stan, took the I.D., lifts an eyebrow, but shrugs to himself and clacks away on his keyboard.

"Cash or credit." I finally asks

"Credit." I dig out my card that matches my Pat Flemming license. Consistency is key. I made that mistake once, it didn't end well.

Stan takes the card, swipes it in the little thingy, and hands me my card and recipt to sign. I may be a girl, but my handwriting is still from my manly body.

"You're all checked in Ms. Flemming. You're in room 17." He hands me a key that says 17.

"Thanks, you have a nice day."

"Uh huh…" he grumbles and I walk out

"All checked in." I practically sing song to Cas. "Think it's this way."

The two of us make our way to our room. Once I unlock the door and step inside, my back is pinned against the wall as Cas' lips crash onto mine. Our tongues twisting and dancing together to their own messed up rhythm.

I wrap my arms around Castiel's neck to bring him even closer to me. He takes hold of my hips and I wrap my legs around his waist.

 _This is so wrong! Cas is my best friend, UGH but it feels so right!_

I tangle my fingers in his messy dark hair as I feel like I'm being hoisted from the wall and over to what I can only assume is the King size bed. Cas sets me down on the bed without breaking our locked lips, and he crawls on top of me.

My fingers making their way to his shoulders and shrug off the trench coat, then his black suit jacket, and finally the buttons on his white dress shirt. I'm guessing he takes the hint and he lifts me up in a sitting position so he can shrug off my own jacket and flannel. His fingers tracing along the hemline of my Led Zeppelin t-shirt, but he stops. Noticing the Mark of Cain, he takes the arm that has the damned Mark and traces his tongue along the boarders making me feel a shiver go up my spine. He then places his hand on my left shoulder, which has a fading hand print on it when Cas raised me from hell. Cold electricity shoots throughout my body at the touch, making me shiver even more. But a thought comes to mind.

"Cas, wait….. I think I can get pregnant in this body."

Cas' eyebrows furrow together, "… I don't understand what you are getting at Dean."

"Think I have something for you in my jacket or something." Cas lets me climb off the bed and I dig through the pockets in my jacket, and I feel the little square foil packet I'm searching for. I take it out of the pocket and hold it up for Cas to see. He sits on the edge of the bed to get a better look.

"What is it?" his head tilts to the side. _God, he's so adorable when he does that._

"This is a condom…. Uh, guys put these on their dicks to catch the stuff that comes out, so women- like myself- don't get pregnant."

His head tilts to the other side and knits his brows further together, "….But why-"

"Just trust me on this, Cas." I cut him off, "I was a guy. I know how girls are….. Sometimes… And all the girls that I've been with have not wanted to have children. Not counting that Amazon bitch, but still…." I sigh to myself, "I can help you with it if you want."

His eyes look down. I'm not sure if he's processing what I just said, or if he's ashamed. Before I say something more, he nods his head.

I smirk a little, "Okay." I make my way to the bed once more and give Cas a sweet kiss as I undo his belt and pants. "It's okay Cas." I whisper between kisses. I lift my shirt up and off from my body and place Cas' hands on my waist. "It's okay." I whisper once more in his ear and pepper kisses from his temple, down his cheek, and lock my lips against his surprisingly soft ones again.

I then tease the waistband of his boxers, smirking to myself when he goes rigid, "It's okay Castiel." Upon saying his whole name instead of his nickname, his body convulses in shivers. I slowly drag the boxers down his legs, taking with it, his dress pants. I get on my knees to guide the pants and boxers from his feet and toss them somewhere behind me.

My hands trace along his now naked legs as I make my way back up, only stopping at his cock. I lick my lips as I give it a few strokes with my hand, the sound that comes from the angel can only be described as a heavenly drug, and I needed more of it.

I lock my eyes to his lust filled blue ones and take the angel in my mouth.

To say that I wasn't sure what to expect, is an understatement. I mean, just by looking at him is pretty intimidating, but once he's in my mouth….. Oi…..

I run my tongue along the underside, while hollowing my cheeks and sucking, causing the angel to make those heavenly groans that I crave. I then feel his cock twitch inside.

"No, not yet." I pant. Making my way back up on my feet, I undo my jeans and pull them down with my panties. I lock lips with the angel, "Can't have you coming just yet, now can we?" I tease and reach over to where I left the condom packet, I rip it open and take it out and slide it onto Cas.

I then crawl into his lap so I'm straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck and my eyes to his as I sink down his length.

Yup, just as I thought… He's _huge_ , but being a Winchester brings pain, so I can make it through this without a hitch.

"You alright so far?" I ask

The angel simply nods

I start off with a slow rhythm, allowing both of us to get used to the feeling. I feel pressure building up in my stomach as I pick up the pace, but then I feel electricity in my left shoulder and a red hot sensation on my right forearm.

Cas places his hand on my shoulder with the angelic hand print, intensifying the electricity and pressure in my stomach. He then brings his free hand to the back of my neck and brings me in for a sloppy kiss. When we break, I can't see the window like I could before. All I can see is black…. Feathers?

"Cas….. Those are your wings?"

He nods

With all the feelings, electricity in my left arm, red hot heat in my right arm, and seeing Cas' wings for the first time send me over the edge into the most powerful orgasm I have ever had in my life. Which, in turn, causes Cas to go over the edge with me.

I burry my face in the crook of Cas' neck in exhaustion. I slide myself out after feeling Cas go soft, then I look into his bright blue eyes. "C-can I touch them? Your wings?"

"Of course Dean."

"Hey Cas, I have a question for you."

"Why can I see your wings now, instead of before?" I reach out and stroke a few feathers, causing the angel to shiver.

"When an angel has intercourse, the angel is filled with a certain… Feeling. That feeling is a lot like electricity. The wings are under a certain part of our Grace with the same feeling. That's why lightbulbs explode a lot of the time when I enter a room. When an angel has too much of this sensation, the Grace cancels itself out, so the vessel does not explode, causing the wings to reveal themselves."

"I guess that makes me kina special, huh?"

He grins and lets out a low chuckle, "Yes, I suppose it does Dean."


	6. Back at the Bunker

**Sorry this is really short.**

Chapter 6

Back at the Bunker…..

Sam is engulfed in the Encyclopedia of Weird and Unnatural Things, when he hears the bunker door slam closed and feet come down the steps.

Wait… Feet?

Dean and Cas walk down the stairs.

"I guess Cas found you."

"Yes. He did. Fantastic deduction Sherlock, what will you deduce next?"

Sam looks long and hard at Dean and Castiel, then a grin starts to spread across his face. "You guys had sex… Didn't you."

My face starts to get hot, "N-no….." I cross my arms, and Sam's smug grin widens, "I'm gonna go to the basement." I say and take off to the direction of the basement.

"Uh…. I'll help you…" Poor Cas stutters, but leaves in the same direction.

Sam chuckles to himself, "Oh, Bobby. If you were still alive, you _soo_ owe me my fifty bucks." He buries his nose back into the encyclopedia.

Sam's POV

Two hours later, but it actually feels like two minutes later, Dean and Cas return upstairs from the basement.

"The honeymooners return!" I announce, only to have the bird thrown my direction by Dean, "Aww Deanna, don't be like that." Dean throws me a double-fisted bird.

"Where ya goin' this time?"

"Narnia. Be back soon."

"That reminds me, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you make, I guess."

The angel and the hunter make their way down the hallway to the living quarters.

"You sure haven't lost your old appetite… Don't think I'll be sleeping well tonight either." I mumble to myself and look at my watch.

4:45 pm

Great.


	7. Goin' Out

**Sorry this kinda took a while. I just had chapters 1-6 saved on my computer. So from now on, I'll be posting chapter by chapter.**

 **Taylor Houghs is a character I made up, so if you know a Taylor Houghs, please don't take offense.**

 **Anyways, as always, comments are appreciated :)**

Chapter 7

Goin' out

A bar. That's where Sam and I are going to now.

We just finished a poltergeist case in Idaho, involving one Taylor Houghs.

Taylor Houghs, when he was alive, was a douche. And in death, he was a bigger douche. That's all you really need to know.

No, actually, you do need to know. Taylor Houghs owned a Brothel House way back in the day. While everyone thought he was the nicest guy anyone could know, he would beat and rape some of the girls. The young, blonde, inexperienced girls with so much life in them yet.

Fast forward, Sam and I go into the abandoned mansion and we find this Taylor Houghs guy…. Ghost, thing. We find his body, salt and burn it to ashes. But here's the kicker, Houghs' ghost didn't die. We eventually make it back to the motel and figure out what the hell just happened.

Turns out that when he died, there was no body. The girls he had raped dug up his grave and put a different stiff in the pine box, the girls cut up and painted the walls with his blood, and hid the little chunks of body in the walls.

Sam and I both figure, burn the house down. His blood throughout the walls is remains. We return to the house to do just that. But the ghost of Mr. Houghs figures out our plan, so he pins us to the walls and walks over to me.

… Yay, perks of having blonde hair…. lucky me.

He places a harsh hand on my face and the other on my hips. It looked like he was going to do I don't even want to imagine with me, and all of a sudden, this lady in an old fashioned dress appears behind him.

"Taylor. Houghs. You let that woman go. Right. Now."

He just sneers and tightens the grip on my face and hip.

"I said. Let her. Go!" she screams and launches herself into Taylor Houghs. There was a skerfuffle of bright, fire like light, then nothing.

Sam and I are released from the wall and both stare at each other, out of breath. "Huh." We say at the same time.

Which brings us to now. In the bar. Having drinks. As siblings.

"When was the last time we actually shared a drink together?" I wonder out loud

"Uh…. Too long." Sam chuckles

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a personal question?" I ask, my voice serious

"Of course Deanna."

"How did you know Cas and I had sex the night we were looking for that cupid?"

Sam takes a swig of his beer, "Dude, you were glowing. Cas was literally radiating. And you seemed in more of a cheerful mood when you got back…. And because I'm smart." He grins

I chuckle a little, which comes out as more of a giggle. God I have to control that. "Well, I am going to hit the… Go to the little ladies room." I catch myself and grin, Sam just scoffs and takes another swig.

On the way to the bathroom, I can feel the eyes of various kinds of men roam all over me, making me silently shiver. Thank god I make it to the sanctuary that is now the ladies room in this bar.

I splash some cold water on my face and examine the bags that are forming from the Mark. Making me think of nothing but punching, slicing, dicing, and carving someone's intestines out. I pull on the right sleeve of my flannel with my right hand, attempting to hide the Mark at least a little more. Plus it is kinda cold in this bar, beings that all the windows are all open on this chilly spring night.

I feel a meaty hand grab my bicep with a vice like grip. I look to the hand's owner. Aaaaand I shoulda guessed it. An old, fat, sweaty, bald man has my arm. "Where ya goin' sweetheart? Back to your little gay friend?" his slurred speech hard to comprehend what he's saying, but I hear it.

"Don't underestimate me or my brother you fat ugly pig." I manage to yank my arm free from his sausage fingers and start walking away, but another set of rough hands grabs at my hips.

"When you are asked a question, you answer. Got it little lady?" a nasaled voice hisses in my ear.

Thank god Sam shows up, but I will never say that out loud.

"What's going on fellas?" Sam asks the goons

"None of your damn business. Pretty boy."

"Sam, I can handle them. Let me handle them."

"Oh yeah, you were doing a _bang up job_ with that earlier." Sam calmly walks over to the meathead that grabbed me first and whispers in his ear. Mr. Meathead's eyes turn into saucers and looks at me with the most fear I have ever seen in a man's eyes.

"Wolvie. Let the lady go."

"But boss-"

"Do it."

He lets go of me and I straighten out my flannel, "Glad we had this talk boys. I'm sure I'll never see you again." I smile and pat one of the men on the shoulder and join with Sam in returning to our table.

"Dude, I coulda handled that myself."

"Yeah, I saw how they were all over you. There was no way even you could get out of that."

"Damn witch coulda turned me into something else. I hate witches, you know that, right Sammy?"

"No Dean, I don't think you've said it enough for it to sink into my brain."

"Is that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"No Dean. I was completely serious." Sam says in a monotone voice, "Dude, of course I was serious."

"Well, I'm gonna go get another round." I start to get up, but Sam stops me.

"After what you just went through? No. I'm gonna go get another round, and you stay right here."

Sam walks to the bar and is waiting for another round of shots. In the meantime, some guy with curly hair and a purple button up shirt takes a seat next to me.

I pick up my glass of beer, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry but I can't help but notice you are the sexiest woman in this bar."

I look around and spot a lady at the bar all by herself, wearing a dress with a very low cut neck and very short skirt, "What about her?" I poke my thumb in her direction and take a swig of beer. "She's sitting all by herself, she could be getting stood up and is depressed about it."

"And you're so lonesome?" the man smirks

I throw all my irritation into a single glare and gesture to the _two_ baskets from the burgers Sam and I ate earlier, _two_ empty glasses of beer and Sam's half- drunk beer glass. "Yes, and I'm so lonesome I had two baskets of food and all of this beer." I say in my most sarcastic voice.

"I thought you were just really hungry."

"No, I'm here with my brother, just hanging out by ourselves."

"Oh yeah? And um…." Mr. Purple shirt looks around the bar, "Where's your brother." He quirks an eyebrow.

"He's right here." I gesture to Sam as he's carrying two shot glasses in his hands. He sets the little glasses on the table.

"This guy giving you trouble sis?"

"Nope, he was just leaving." I smile widely, "Bye bye. Oh and it turns out, the stood up lady is not so lonesome after all. I saw her leave with her date a few minutes ago." I shrug innocently, "I guess you're the lonely one tonight."

"If it's any consideration, there's a nice guy sitting at the bar. His date stood him up and he's pretty broken up about it." Sam adds

The purple shirted man gets up and walks away with the most disgusted look on his face I have ever seen on a guy.

Sam and I chuckle after the guy.

"So, what was that about?" he asks

"Oh, you know. Some guy trying to get into your sister's pants with a bad pick up line." I grab a shot glass and swing back the glass, the clear liquid burning its way down my throat. "I have a feeling that I'm gonna get eye fucked again by one of these other losers, so…. Finish your shot and lets go."

"Geez, who died and made you boss?" he mumbles and shoots the clear liquid down, takes out a few bills and leaves it behind on the table, "Can I take a leak and meet you outside or…..?" he questions.

"I'll be fine in my baby, you do what you gotta do." I take out the keys from my pocket and hold them securely in my hand and go out to my baby, sit in the driver's seat and start the engine.

Soon enough, Sam comes out the bar door and slides in the passenger side, I then peel out of the parking lot.

"Are you willing to go to another bar, or do you just want to grab some stuff from a liquor store and head back to the motel?" Sam asks me once more.

I look at the clock. 11:05. "I'll just head back to the motel. I'm pretty worn out from getting hit on all evening." I shutter, "God, I just feel like I got eye fucked from every man in there except from you. Just need a nice hot shower and I'll be out like a light."

"Alright…. You… You wouldn't mind if I went out for a little longer then?"

"Naw man, I trust you. Just don't get taken, don't drive drunk, and don't you _even_ scratch my car. If you do, I swear to God, I will kill you myself. Be back by at least noon tomorrow, cuz that's when we're supposed to be checked out by."

"I know the rules Dean, you say them every time when either or both of us goes out. Even when I'm sitting here, I can hear your voice say those exact words."

I nod to myself, "Good. At least I taught you something useful."

We get to the motel, I slide out from the driver's side, and Sam slides from Shotgun to driver's seat. I unlock the motel door and step inside. I turn on the light and shed my coat as I shut the door behind me.

"Hello Dean." Comes a very familiar voice.

I look into the main room, and there standing in the middle is my dark haired, trench coated angel.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" I ask casually

The angel looks up, "Well… The ceiling is up, but we do have to take in consideration of the objects further upward from the ceiling, like the roof of this establishment, and the stars and clouds in the atmosphere."

"I didn't mean literally, Cas. I mean…. Why are you here?"

"Oh…. Angel radio is fairly quiet, just some low level demon activity. Nothing you guys should concern yourselves about."

"Alright Cas, that's good and all, but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I just dropped in to see how you and your brother are doing. I was thinking up in Heaven, and I thought to myself 'I haven't dropped by Sam and Dean Winchester in a while now, so I should see how they are doing'. Speaking of Sam, where is he?"

"Uh, he was going to stay out for a little while longer. I decided to turn in for the night."

"And you aren't concerned about him?"

"Sammy has big boy pants, he can take care of himself. But yeah I do worry about him a little, but it's not overwhelming at the moment….. He's not gonna get into any kind of trouble, is he?"

"No. Sam is fine. He's not going to get into any trouble tonight."

I chuckle, "That's good."

"Well, I should go-"

"Wait, why don't you stay. At least for a while more."

"I shouldn't…"

"Look man, if this is about the time with the cupid-"

"No, it's not about the cupid."

"Then why don't you stay for a while. Sam's gonna be gone for a while more…." My phone goes off in my pocket.

 _New text message from: Sam_.

 _I'm not gonna be at the motel tonight. See you tomorrow._

 _-Sam_

"Heh, look at that, Sam's not gonna be home tonight. We can watch a crappy movie or whatever's on tonight anymore, or we could repeat the day with the cupid….."

"I would like to repeat the day of the cupid Dean, but I am being summoned at this second back to Heaven. I will be in touch."

With a flutter of wings, Cas is gone. Leaving me alone in the motel room.

"Guess I'll be taking a shower then."


	8. Bad Hair Day

**Just some bad hair drabbles and fluff to make your day :)**

Chapter 8

Bad Hair Day.

Sam and I get back to the bunker. The second I get inside, I head straight for my room and take a long needed nap.

I fall into a dreamless sleep at 1:34 in the morning and wake up at 7:45 in the evening.

I roll out from under my cacoon of blankets, wander over to my bathroom, relieve my bladder, wash my hands, brush my teeth, and splash water on my face, and look in the mirror.

"Oh God." I say as I take in the wild rat's nest that is, apparently, my hair.

I grab my hair brush and start on the snarls. Which doesn't help. If anything, brushing my hair makes it even worse and sticking up all over. Looking for answers, I venture out and find Sam.

"Hey Cousin It." Sam cackles as I walk into the kitchen

"Shut up. Do you have this problem?"

"Not really, no."

"… I hate you."

With that, I turn back to my room and decide to take a shower.

 **Two weeks later**

"Sam come on! You've been in there for an eternity!" I shout through the crappy motel bathroom door. Sam decided to take a shower during a Dr. Sexy marathon. Turns out the marathon had only two episodes left in it, and there's nothing on but Casa Eratica, and I don't feel all that comfortable watching porn when my brother is in just the other room.

What's even worse is that I just woke up with hair literally defying gravity. It sucks. I still can't believe Sam doesn't have this problem.

"I hope Cas can figure out this damn spell to change me back." I mumble to myself

"Sammy, when I change back, I am so going to take a pair of clippers and I'm gonna cut your hair!" I call through the door. The stream of water stops.

Sam opens the door just a little, "You wouldn't." he looks at my hair and starts up his stupid cackling

"Shut up. I'm being serious about clipping your hair."

Sam shuts the door again, but I still hear his cackling from the other side of the door. After a couple minutes, the door opens again and Sam steps out fully clothed.

"What happened? You get attacked by some birds when you were sleeping?"

"Shut up."

I really gotta start wearing my hair up when I go to sleep.

 **The next morning**

I went to bed last night with my hair in a bun that I figured how to do from Google.

I wake up this morning with better hair, but it's still bad at my roots.

"Gaaah! I can't win!" I shout from the open bathroom door.

I can hear Sam trying to hold back a snicker from his bed.

"Shut up Sam!"

That seems to make him laugh louder.

Yeah, I hate him for having flawless hair.


	9. Irritated, Milk Run, Snuggles

Chapter 9

Irritated, Milk Run, Snuggles

"Hey Dean, can you pick up some more coffee while you're heading to town?" Sam's voice says on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, sure man. Anything else?" I try to sound at least not as irritated as I feel. It's not Sam's fault that I just woke up irritated and mad at everything. But usually taking a drive with my baby calms me down.

"Uuuhhm…." I can hear the kid's gears squeaking and grinding together as he thinks, "Nope, nothing I can think of, I'll call you if I do think of something."

"Mkay, see ya." I hang up and throw my phone on the passenger side and turn up the volume to the radio, which is playing Hair of the Dog by Nazareth and I sing along.

I roll into town, windows rolled down, now blasting a Loverboy song.

Once I reach the grocery store, I roll up the windows, turn the volume down so I don't blast my ears out any more than I already have, cut the engine and get out. Not forgetting to lock her up.

In the grocery store, I grab a cart. Rolling through the isles, I start picking up various spices, canned and boxed foods, breads, peanut butter, jelly, pie, fruits, vegetables, yogurts, cereal, coffee grounds (can't forget that), and of course, milk, sugar, flour, eggs, and beer.

Yeah, you can say the bunker's pantry has gotten a little low.

I then remember the days where Sam and I return to the bunker, absolutely exhausted and not feel like making food, but we're starving. So I grab some frozen TV dinners, pizzas, and ice cream.

I check out and pay for the food.

As I'm loading up the back of my baby, I realize I need to make a stop, but that can wait until later. At least when I don't have frozen goods with me. But I do need to make a pit stop at the drug store and pick up some stuff for my 'lady stash' in my bathroom.

I get back in the driver's seat and head down the road to the drug store.

I come out of the drug store with a bag full of tampons, toilet paper, Twizzlers, peanut M&M's, and other junk foods.

I get back into the driver's seat, start her engine, and head back to the bunker.

I'm starting to feel better. Less irritated, but as I get closer to the bunker, all the irritation comes back in a huge title wave.

I slam the door and stomp my way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Not bothering to say even a 'hello' to Sam. I put the groceries away and make a bee line to my room.

I slam my door and flop onto my bed. Maybe a nap will make me better.

I close my eyes and try to relax, but I'm too strung up.

There's a knock on my door.

"Go away Sam!"

The door opens, Cas is on the other side. "Is this a bad time, Dean?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"What is the problem?" the angel steps into the room more.

"Just…. Woke up in a bad mood is all."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

I look up at him pathetically and hold my arms out, "Hold me?"

Cas tilts his head in confusion, but seems to understand and heads to the bed, and lays next to me. I nuzzle my face into his chest and white knuckle his trench coat, breathing in the smell of the angel as if to memorize it.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

"Remember the day with the cupid and we had our time together?"

"Yes, I remember Dean. That is a pleasant memory for me."

I smile sadly to myself, "Just a pleasant memory?"

"Well, yes. It was pleasant, and it is in the past. Therefore making it a memory."

"I had a great time, I was just wondering how it was for you. Ya know, since you don't come by anymore."

The angel lifts my face so I'm looking into his crystal blue eyes. _God I can get lost forever in those eyes._ "Dean, I have learned a lot during my time on earth and while I was human. You have taught me almost everything I know about humanity. Having sex with April was one of the few times you didn't teach me anything, but it was certainly educational. Having sex with you Dean, is fun." A ghost of a smile forms on the angel's lips, "I was hoping to have some more fun?"

I smile and give a quick little kiss to the angel's lips, "Yeah, we can have more fun. But not right now. I'm still kind mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because, you just…. Stopped dropping by, I thought you were done with me, so you took it out by not visiting me and Sam."

"I truly was busy. Heaven needed to go through some sensitive projects, and it required I be there. But it's done and you do not have to be concerned."

"Mkay, good." I snuggle my face back into his white dress shirt. I feel my body relax with every inhale of the angel's scent, soon enough, I'm drifted to another dreamless sleep.

 **I got a little hint from LeeMarieJack to have some snuggling :)**


	10. Sam's Not Home

**There is smut in this one and some snuggling, but not a lot. There will be lots more snuggling and fluff in the later chapters!**

Chapter 10

Sam's not home

 _The next morning_

I wake up still snuggled against Cas' chest as the angel is sitting very still.

"Mornin' Cas." I sigh sleepily

"Good morning Dean. Did you have a nice rest?"

I hum and nod my head, vision still foggy from sleeping. "You know where Sam is?"

"He told me he was going to be two states over on a ware wolf hunt, he told me to tell you that he's not alone."

"Wait, when did he drop by?"

"When you were asleep. He opened the door and took out his phone then smiled to himself."

"Damnit Sammy." I huff as I drag myself out of bed and off of Cas. "I'll be in Sam's room if you need anything."

"O-okay, but why are you going to be in Sam's room?"

"Just…. I'll be in there if you need anything, or if Sam comes back early. Especially if Sam gets back early, you let me know he's home."

"If Sam gets back early and you're still in his room…. Let you know?"

"Yes. Don't ask why, but yes. Do just that."

Sam's room is very clean. Not like my room clean, where everything has its place. But not moved in clean. That's the difference between the two of us. As soon as we got in the bunker, I immediately settled. Sam on the other hand, is 'getting used to it', getting used to the whole 'having a permanent roof over our heads instead of crappy motel rooms' kind of thing.

Good thing he hasn't really moved in yet, which means, he hasn't moved into his closet or under his bed yet.

Sure enough, sitting in the bottom corner of the closet is a shoe box. A _very_ old shoe box. Inside the musty cardboard are pictures of Cas and I, Sam and I, even one when Sam was still a baby with mom, dad, and I. Some are when I was a guy, some are more recently after I got the Mark, and some I'm a girl.

 _Alright, let's see if he still has his journal anywhere._

I check under his pillow for the journal he writes in before he goes to sleep, even when he couldn't with Lucifer in his head.

Not under the pillow. Maybe under the mattress corner. That's where I hid mine for a while.

Nope not there either. Under the bed.

Nope. Desk?

I practically tear into that desk with the little fingernail claws I have. I really gotta clip them sometime, too.

Success! I walk over to the bed and sit at the edge. Flipping through the pages, I spot the entries that started when I got changed.

 _February 15, 2015_

 _Just found out that Dean changed into a girl by a witch. He sure took his sweet time waiting to call me about this, but whatever. He told me that Cas can find a tracking spell to find out which witch did this to my brother- er… Sister. But Dean told me it's going to take Cas a while to find everything and to actually perform the spell. Until that day comes, this should be interesting._

I flip through another couple, three pages.

 _February 25, 2015_

 _Bobby owes me_ _sooo_ _many twenties right now!... A while back, when we first met Cas, he stared at Dean like Dean is his world. I mean, he technically is, I mean the guy pulled Dean out of Hell. That counts for something… Right? Anyway, Dean went out to go to a bar, when Cas dropped by asking where Dean is. I told him where he is, and he just poofed his way out. A while later, Dean and Cas came back to the bunker together. And boy were they happy! The angel was literally radiating with… Grace, or whatever. And Dean was glowing like…. Well, glowing. There can only be one explanation for this…. They finally had sex. Oh my god, it feels so much better to have that actually written down. I was getting tired of the two of them just….. Staring, undressing with their eyes, eye fucking each other. Dean has had a few nights making some very…. Happy noises. Well, now that that's over, I can spend much less time trying to figure out ways to say 'Cas likes you' to Dean. I really do feel so much better._

"From the first time? Really?" I mumble to myself. After a few seconds, I break from my stupor and flip to the most recent entry.

 _May 10, 2015_

 _Last night, I saw Dean and Castiel snuggling in Dean's bed. I know Dean just sort of woke up irritated, and I know he went straight for his room, probably to take a nap, but Cas showed up asking where Dean was again. I told him and he went on his way. I keep thinking to myself which room am I going to move into if they do anything…. Athletic. I'll probably just move one of the couches into the library if nothing else. That way, I'm surrounded by books, novels, and encyclopedias for all my restless nights. I catch wind of what sounds like a ware wolf thing two states over. I head for Dean's room to tell him where I'm going and maybe he's interested too. I open the door and there is Cas, laying on Dean's bed with Dean curled up on his chest. It was actually kinda adorable, so I took out my phone and took a few pictures, told Cas where I was heading to, and I'm heading out as I write this._

 _Dean. I know you're reading this, because I told Cas and Cas tells you everything. I took my real journal with me on this hunt, for reasons I will never tell you. What kind of hunter doesn't make copies of his own journal? Anyway, muahahahaha! Have fun you two._

He put a damn smiley face at the end. "That little shit…. I'm gonna kill him, I am. I am going to kill my brother." I look further down and there's a P.S.

 _P.S. I'm going to be on this job for at least a month. Go crazy you two. And STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!_

"Yup… I'm gonna shoot him in the neck." Then I get an idea and dash out of Sam's room and start looking for Cas.

"Hey Caaaass!" I sing song through the hallway

"Yes Dean?" Cas pops out of nowhere, making me flinch.

When I calm down my heart, I respond, "Since Sam is gone…." I trace the lapel of his black suit jacket and chew on my bottom lip, "Why don't we have a little fun?"

The angel's eyebrows furrow together in confusion, but he quickly catches on.

"Wait, before you zap us somewhere, I have a special place in mind for us. I cover Cas' eyes with my hands and head to Sam's room.

"Taa daa!" I shout once in said room.

"What are we doing in Sam's room, Dean?"

"Just for some payback…" I grin at him, "If this bothers you… Try imagining it as my room just…. With less stuff on the walls."

"It's hard to when the room smells like his cologne."

"Just concentrate on me Cas." I give him a reassuring smile and plant a sweet and promising kiss to his lips, "Mkay?"

"Okay." A ghost of a smile appears across the angel's face and he pulls me into a hot, passionate kiss. I start sliding his trench coat and suit jacket first and toss them somewhere in the room as he's lifting the hem of my shirt up and over my head. Our lips only parting for a second to let the shirt pass my head, once that's out of the way, our lips are magnetically attracted together once more.

We manage to make our way to Sam's bed- which is rock hard, by the way- Cas' kneed hit the edge of the bed and I settle in his lap like the first time, only this time Cas rolls me onto my back. I quirk an eyebrow and grin at the angel.

Cas takes out a condom packet from his pocket and sets it on the bed next to me, and makes quick work of both our pants. Coincidentally, I decided to go commando yesterday (I was too mad to change clothes before I took a nap and snuggle next to Cas) Cas then takes the little foil packet next to me and slides the rubber on.

"Going right for it are we?" I grin, Cas responds by impaling me in one glorious thrust and his lips come crashing down on mine. Our lips and tongues dance together like some sort of twisted dance, moaning in each other's mouths like a song. Cas starts trailing kisses down my jawline and on my neck.

"I love it when you take control like this Cas." I pant and let out a squeak when he takes a bite from my neck and soothes it with his tongue.

I roll us over so I'm riding Cas.

"You truly are one of my Father's most beautiful creations Dean."

I let out a loud moan when the hand print on my shoulder starts to tingle with electricity again, Cas notices it and places his own hand on the print, making me shiver. The burning sensation on my arm is a lot less intense as the first time, in fact, it's almost nonexistent.

"You are more good than bad Dean." Is what Cas just says, making me go over the edge and Cas is just after me.

I collapse into his chest in exhaustion, when I feel him grow soft, I slide off and snuggle closer to Cas' heart. "This is gonna be a fun month." I smile

Sam came back to the bunker- while all of this is happening- to grab a duffle he forgot and hears Dean and Cas go at it and sighs to himself. He quickly realizes that the noises aren't coming from Dean's room, or Cas'.

"What the hell?" he mumbles to himself as he looks in every room. "No, God please no…" as he heads for his room where the noises are the loudest.

Dean is riding Cas like no tomorrow, with Cas' hand on his left shoulder where the hand print is glowing under his hand.

Let's just say, Sam has just about every emotion going through him now. He's happy that Dean and Cas are finally getting through their sexual frustration. But he's also pissed that they chose _his_ room to do their dirty work. Probably Dean's idea.

"This is gonna be a fun month." Dean's feminine voice says, following that is a deep rumble. Probably Cas chuckling.

Sam quickly and quietly grabs his duffle from the library and gets out of the bunker as fast as he can.

 _The next day_

Dean and Castiel are sitting on Dean's bed, watching watching Hansel and Gretel; Witch Hunters. Dean is curled up against his angel like a cat, Cas' arm is wrapped around his hunter under the blankets.

"Isn't this ironic for you Dean?"

"What do you mean Cas?"

"Well, you and your brother hunt monsters and witches. You never really saw your parents again. You two know the difference from an innocent life to one of evil. To some you are considered heroes, and to others you are fugitives. The two of you know the behaviors of the creatures you hunt, and your sibling has a… 'stalker' or 'fan' as you call it."

I look up at Cas from the TV, "Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You are the nerdiest angel I have ever met." I scoot up and plant a wet kiss to Cas' lips. "But that's a good think." I reassure him as I move back to his chest and snuggle closer to his heart as the bitch in the movie burns.


	11. Sam Gets Back

**Destiel in this one! Just thought I'd give you guys a little heads up! Have fun ;)**

Chapter 11

Sam Gets Back.

When Sam gets back from the ware wolf thing, he's really quiet. Normally if Sam goes on a hunt- keyword if\- he usually has this whole, drawn out story of the whole thing. This time, it was just a simple, "Found the ware wolf, and put a silver bullet in his heart. Garth got knocked out a few ten times, but he's okay." And that was the end of it.

"Hey Sammy, you wanna watch a movie or something?" I ask Sam, who is in the library. His nose is in another encyclopedia.

"No, thanks." He mumbles between paragraphs

I sit down in the chair across him at the table, "Dude, you have barely spoken a word when you got back. Did something happen to you during the hunt? Did you run into some demon or something?"

"No, I didn't." He croaks out. The kid sounds like he's either had no sleep for like a week, or he's coming down with something.

"How are you feeling? Feverish?" I reach across the table and put my hand on his forehead, but he just swats it away.

"I'm fine, Dean." He coughs

"Well, that's convincing." He just glares at me "I'm gonna make you some soup."

"Dean, no. I feel fine."

"Yeah, well that cough says otherwise." I disappear into the kitchen and make some tomato and rice soup.

I come back out with a bowl of soup for Sam. "When was the last time you even slept?" He shrugs. "Alright. Can you feed yourself or do I have to do the whole airplane thing?" I take the spoon from the bowl and swirl it around in the air, making whooshing sounds. Only stopping because Sam is giving me Bitch face #4 the 'stop it Dean'. "Dude, you are the only one that knows what's going on with your body. If you tell me what's going on with you, I can help."

Silence.

"Come on Sam….. Please?"

"… Fine." Sam says defeatedly, and lets me do the airplane thing with the spoon.

"What are you doing Dean?" Cas says from the library door

"Giving Sam some soup. Kssshhht, this is Captain Big Bro requesting permission to land at Sammy's mouth. Come in Sammy's Mouth, kssshhhhtt."

"Dean, is that really necessary?" Sam whines

"Yes, now respond or soup is gonna get all over you."

"Ksht, this is Sammy's Mouth granting permission to land, ksht." He says in a small, defeated voice. I then put the spoon full of soup in his mouth and he takes the spoon from my hand.

"I can take it from here." He says as best as he can with a mouthful of spoon and soup.

"Mkay. Just holler if you need anything." I leave and head for the kitchen to make myself some cereal. I return to the library and see Sam still reading the encyclopedia and eating his soup. "Ya know, this brings back memories."

"Memories of what?"

"When you would get sick, dad was off on a hunt or something and I was here to take care of you."

"Oh?"

"Hey, remember that one time we were staying at that one really crappy motel? Ya know, uh…. The one with the ping pong table and the arcade room?"

"Yeah I remember that one." Sam can't help but smile at that old crappy place.

"Yeah, dad was off and you wanted to play out in the rain, so we did and we both got sick. Then two days later you fell out of that one tree and broke your arm, so I had to give you a ride on my handlebars on my bike."

"Yeah, that was…. Worth it. Then dad got so pissed at you because we got sick and I broke my arm."

"Yeah, but it was all worth it."

"….. Our family's so messed up." Sam chuckles

"Yeah. That it is."

 _Later that night_

"Come on you guys! It's gonna start!" I call out into the hallway from my room. Apparently, our 'old friends' the Ghostfacers, have their TV show after all. Just not the one with the Leap Year Ghost that has our mugs all over their cameras.

I plop down in the middle of my bed, beer in hand.

"Alright, alright. I had to wait till the popcorn was actually popped." Sam says as he enters through my door, "And _someone_ had to add in their special butter."

"The natural taste of homemade butter is significantly satisfying." Cas plops down on my right, while Sam is on my left.

"Alright, let's see what these losers are up to." I turn the volume up as the main title comes across the screen and their lame theme song plays.

"Did you know, they can't tell the difference between holy water and regular water?" the angel says out of the blue

"That doesn't really surprise me, Cas." Sam says, "They're just a bunch of numb nuts."

"Who like to look at life through a video screen." I add

"Exactly." Sam finishes

I wrap my arms around Cas' middle and he rests his arm around my shoulders, so I can nuzzle my way to his chest.

Unknown to us, Sam side-glances every so often in our direction and either smirks or lets out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny Sammy?" I ask

"Just these guys and how they might have managed to get their own TV show."

I glance between Sam and the TV, "Yeah, I guess it is kinda funny."

"I mean, that's not even a ring of salt. That's… That's….. What is that?" Sam squints at the screen, "Is that a dick?"

Cas and I snap our attention to the screen once more. "Yes. That seems to be a…. 'dick'." Cas adds

"Are they stoned? They sure are giggling a lot." I add

"I think they are…. You wanna watch the rest, or….?"

"Nah, that's okay. This is comedic relief. There's probably gonna be nothing on anyways."

Sam sighs as he sits back further against the headboard and I snuggle deeper into Cas.

"You smell good, Cas." I say sleepily.

Sam's eyes widen to the size of saucers and tries to hide a smirk. But he can't. At first it's a snort that turns into full out, stomach cramping, honest to god, true laughter.

"What?" I ask, obviously irritated.

"It's like you two have been together for years and you're back in high school!" he chokes out between laughs

"Well, Dean and I have known each other for some time now…." Cas starts

"Don't worry about it Cas." I cut the angel off before he can make matters worse, "You're my snuggle bear." I squeeze Cas' middle and burry my face in his torso. Making Sam laugh even more.

"Hang on. I think we have an old polaroid here somewhere." Sam gets up off the bed and starts searching through his closet. "Yes! We do!" he holds up the old camera in victory. "Smile you two lovebirds." He giggles.

I flip him the bird as I feel fingers rake through my hair, causing me to look up at Cas' amazing blue eyes and smile. My hand lowers and rests on his hip. Out of nowhere, I hear a click of the camera going off, but I don't care. All I care about is staring into my angel's ocean blue eyes.

Sam's jumping back on the bed shakes me from my daze, "Look at you two. You're so cute." His voice is at least an octave of what it is normally.

"Shaddup. When did your voice go like two octaves up? Did some wolf chick kick you where the sun don't shine and it's starting to take affect?" I smirk

The picture finishes developing.

The picture isn't just showing a hunter and an angel sitting snuggly together on a bed.

It's a hunter named Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester who followed his father's every order without question. The Dean Winchester who took care of his little brother when their own father couldn't. The Dean Winchester who took the beatings, reserved for Sam, from John. The Dean Winchester who broke the First Seal in hell without knowing it. The Dean Winchester who carries so much of the world on his back. The Dean Winchester who grew up too fast. The Dean Winchester who took it upon himself to try and stop Metatron by taking up the Mark of Cain himself, and later being killed and turned into a demon. The Dean Winchester who got turned into a girl a couple months back by a witch. The Dean Winchester who is looking hopelessly in love into her angel's crystal, ocean blue eyes.

And Castiel. The angel who fell and rebelled from Heaven to save one human. Dean Winchester. The angel's initial mission was to pull Dean out of hell, because God had plans for her. But his mission was quickly clouded by feelings for the human. Feelings he got an ass kicking. An ass kicking that told him to serve Heaven, not man. But the longer Castiel stayed with the two brothers, the more he began to fall, the more he began to rebel. Not too long ago, he had to steal another angel's Grace. Thanks to Metatron, he got his own Grace back. It's severely damaged, but nothing a little time can't handle. And here he is. A mighty angel of the Lord having a simple, but very important, human snuggled up against him and is looking into her deep, emerald green eyes.

And for the very first time, Castiel is feeling a strange sensation in his middle. A sort of…. Warm feeling. The angel can't help but wonder if this is what love feels like.

For the very first time, Dean feels like this is the beginning of a relationship that isn't some one year kind of thing. No. This relationship will end when one or both of them will die.

Maybe Cas shouldn't use the spell to track down the witch. He has all the ingredients, he has for about…. two months now. The angel considered telling Dean tonight, but this is perfect how it is. Why on God's earth would he want to change that?

 **I had fun writing this one, especially towards the end! It wasn't as much fun giving myself the feels, but it was still fun :)**


	12. Just a Day

Chapter 12

Just a Day….

 _I am somehow transported from the bunker to an empty barn, and I'm magically a man again!_

" _Hello Dean." Comes a cool voice next to me in the barn. "Have you learned your lesson?" she smirks_

 _I furrow my brows together, "Who are you?"_

" _Don't you recognize me Dean? I'm the girl you hit on at that bar two months ago."_

 _I think all the way back to two months, which is really fuzzy, "I'm sorry miss, but…. I really don't remember you."_

 _She just sighs, "You might have told me heaven is missing an angel…." She tries to jog my memory._

" _Oh yeah… I saw you the night before I got uh….. Transgendered."_

" _That's right Dean. And there's a lesson involved within all of this."_

" _What's that?"_

 _She sighs again. "You're lucky you have your looks….. Your behavior to women…. How you think you can pick up any woman you want just by batting your….. Amazing eyes, and saying some cheesy pick up line."_

" _Well… No, I don't think that. I'm just…. Social. I'm a people person, I'm intrigued what other people's stories are…. A good chunk does consist of women, but still."_

 _She smirks a little, "You're finally starting to get it." She walks to the huge barn doors, "If, by chance, you learn your lesson, you change back to a man. If your little angel…._ _Friend_ _uses the spell to locate me, you stay a woman forever…. Well, at least until you die. Knowing you hunters, you're all bound to die sometime soon." She flashes one last smirk and disappears into thin air._

I wake up with a gasp, still snuggled against Cas' white shirt. I get up off him and take a shower without a word. I probably did wake him up, but he made no effort to pull me back to bed or stop me. It's not like I was planning on destroying the planet or anything, just off to take a shower.

I grab a clean t-shirt and sweatpants and head to the bathroom.

I let the steady stream of hot water pelt my stiff muscles for a good long time, then I decide I better lather in some soap.

Once I'm all done with my shower, I dry off and wrap my hair up in a towel- which I learned from Sammy- and put on my clean clothes and head back out to Cas, my hair still in the towel.

"Hey Cas." I kiss his cheek, 'waking him up'. I know Angels don't sleep, and he just stayed in the same position all night long.

"Hello Dean. You're up early."

"Yeah, I had a weird dream, and I just couldn't fall back asleep."

"Why is your hair in a towel, Dean?"

I chuckle (which again sounds like a giggle), "I took a shower, Cas."

He nods in understanding and whispers an "Oooh."

I ruffle his hair playfully, "It's okay Cas…. Hey you want breakfast?"

He looks at the clock on the nightstand, "It's 4:30 Dean."

"What are you talking about time? There's no time limit for breakfast! Come on." I take his hand and take him to the kitchen. "What do you feel about waffles?"

"I have never had waffles when I was human Dean."

"Well, they are just about as good as your pork rinds. Only…. Breakfast and are kinda like pancakes. But still delicious."

"I do remember having pancakes." The angel smiles at the memory.

"Did you ever put fruit on your pancakes?"

"I have not."

"Well, imagine eating strawberries and blueberries with your pancakes."

The angel closes his eyes and imagines all three things coming together, "Oh… That would be…. Fantastic." His eyes light up in excitement.

"What are you waiting for? Let's do this!"

 _About two hours later…._

Cas and I are covered in four. During the initial mixing process, we may or may not have had a flour fight.

"Man, Sam is gonna kill us!" I comment as I take the fourth waffle out of the waffle iron. "Hey, did you ever find some berries? Or syrup?"

"I found syrup as well as some whip cream, butter, and a few bananas."

"Great! That'll work! Bring them over here, would ya?"

Cas brings over the various things and sets them on the counter.

"Should I wake Sam up?" we look around the white dusted kitchen, "Maybe after we eat?"

"I think that would be wise."

I scoop some flour from the counter and boop Cas' nose with the glob of powdered white sustenance.

"What smells good?" a groggy, sleep filled voice comes from the hallway, Cas and I exchange looks of 'oh shit, Sammy's awake.'

"Waffles." I announce as he comes through the doorway.

"What happened?" he asks as he looks around the place. Well, he looks like he saw a….. Clown. I could have said ghost, but he most likely would have groaned and started for his laptop.

"Bananas?"

"Yeah, man. Bananas." I grin "And butter…. And whip cream."

"Huh….. I'm not cleaning this up. You know that right?"

"Absolutely. Yes." I say

"Agreed." Cas adds suddenly

"Mkay." Sam piles on some syrup, banana slices, and whip cream on top of the waffles and leaves without another word.

"He's not as mad as I thought he'd be." I mumble to Cas.

The angel doesn't say a word, instead he looks at me and starts laughing. Hearing Cas laugh is a lot like hearing the low rumbling of thunder, only it's contagious.

"You have flour…. All over you." Cas manages to get out between laughs.

"Yeah well, you're not so sparkling clean yourself." I chuckle, "Waffle?" I ask him, holding out a waffle on a plate

"It's a nice gesture, but everything I eat tastes like molecules." He says with a kicked puppy face

"Oh, right. Cuz….. Angel…." I figure out. "Well, I'll be in the library with Sam if you need anything." I say on my way out.

 _Sometime later…_

"Alright, fine. I'm gonna go clean the kitchen." I huff after Sam throws a hissy fit about the flour mess in the kitchen. "Was gonna clean it at some point anyways."

I grab a rag and fill a bucket of water and start on wiping down the counters first, then I toss (not quite literally) the pots and pans in the sink to rinse them off later.

 _The kitchen is now clean….._

"So, get this-"

"What this time Sammy, huh? A…. Poltergeist in Maine. A….A Rugaru in West Texas, what?" I snap

"Garth called me and he said there's some…. Wolfy activity in Wyoming."

"Wolfy like…. Ware wolf?"

"Yes, I believe that would count as 'wolf activity'." Cas comments, I give him a look

"Yes, Cas…. I suppose it does." I say, "Where in Wyoming is this wolf?"

"Usual small town that no one has really heard of." Sam says from his computer, "What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just sapped at me for finding a case, now you're fine."

I huff and go to my room. The second I shut my door, a knock comes from the other side.

"What." I call to the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" Cas' voice comes from the slightly open door.

"Yeah, Cas. You can come in."

The angel walks through the door. "Sam said we leave in twenty minutes."

"Somehow, I doubt you came in here to tell me when we're leaving."

"No…." He hesitates, "Are you sure you are alright Dean?"

"Yeah. I'm fan-freakin-tastic." I grin, "Why is everyone all of a sudden concerned about me? What's so special about me now?"

"Since you woke up this morning, you seem….. Different."

"Well, I'm fine. Can I please get to packing?"

"Yes. Just so you know, whatever you want talk about. You always have me and Sam who are willing to listen." The angel smiles kindly and walks out.


	13. The Hunt

**The Mark has a little more input in this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I just got a full time job for the summer. I also apologize in advance for the extensive chapter.**

Chapter 13

The Hunt

During the drive to the small town in Wyoming, I leave the radio off. Mainly because right now, I'm lost in my own head and I almost missed our exit.

"Dude, what's with you?" Sam asks from the passenger seat.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam just gives me a look, "What? I am…. I. Am. Fine."

"Uh huh, and Cas is human again." Sam mumbles just loud enough that I can hear.

"What? What am I supposed to say, huh? That the Mark is making me into some sort of demon again…. Or… Or that Abbadon is gonna come back from the dead and kill us? Well guess what. None like that is happening! I am just fan-friggen-tastic! How many times do I have to say that I'm fine?!"

"You just…. Seem uptight today, that's all."

"Oh… Uptight…."

"Dean... Quit being a smartass."

"Me? Smartass? Nawwww. That can't be right." I glare at Sam "How much farther?"

"Uh…. Once we get to this next turn, about 20 miles."

The rest of the drive is silent.

"Here you are Miss….. Kroger." The guy with the comb over behind the desk hands me my card back and hands over a room key, "You are in room 18."

"Thank you." I take the two items and head out the door to meet Sammy, who is still in the Impala. "Room 18."

I park my baby in front of our room and grab my duffle along with some guns that need some cleaning and unlock the door.

Once inside the room, I claim the bed closest to the door and get to work getting out the guns that need cleaning.

"You can have first shower if you want." I say to Sam.

"I was gonna go get some food, actually."

"Oh, well….. Pie, don't care what kind. Just pie." I say as I start dismantling the double barreled shot gun. "Don't talk to strangers and run fast from bullies."

"I'll try my best."

With the click of the door, he's gone. I start humming Can't Hardly Stand it by Charlie Feathers.

By the time Sam gets back with a paper fast food bag, and a plastic one from a Gas n' Sip, I'm singing Cenerfold by J. Giles Band.

"Don't have a stroke Dean, I have various pies for you."

"Yeah, that's the brother I know and sometimes love." I grin.

He huffs, "I see you got a lot done while I was out."

"I passed the time. What does Garth know for sure about again?"

"Well, the vics have missing hearts and the way they've been killed has the police saying it looks like a wolf attack and the hearts were missing."

"So, what. Ware wolf?" I ask.

"Could be. We have to know for sure, though."

"Which means….?"

"Research."

"Of course it does."

Sam digs out his laptop from his satchel. I like to call it a purse, but Sam keeps insisting it's his satchel.

Whatever.

His fingers click away at the keys as I clean out the barrel of another shotgun.

"Hah!" Sam says after what seems like forever.

"Whacha got?" I set down the same shotgun from before and head over to him.

"We just might be looking for a Skin walker."

"What makes you say that?"

"The lore says that Skin walkers can change under any moon, but still take their victims' hearts like Ware wolves."

"Or is it another Alpha?"

"Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves tomorrow."

"Alright. If you're not going to take first shower, I will."

"Have fun dude."

I give Sam a cheeky grin and head into the bathroom. The last thing I hear from him is a sigh.

I let the steamy stream loosen up my sore muscles, then massage them with some soap, and I just stand under the stream for a while. The pelting of water rhythmic against my skin.

I turn off the water and dry off. Right now, I remember that I forgot I brought clean clothes in the bathroom with me. So, I wrap a towel around my torso and walk out into the room, then ruffle through my bag. Taking out a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I slip on the sweatpants from under the towel, but I turn around and slide on the shirt, letting the towel fall.

"Sam, stop blushing."

"Wha- I'm not blushing."

I give him a look, "Yeah you were. You were blushing like that one time I walked in on you masturbating when you were twelve. Except your face was more purple and red then."

"I was not blushing." His face flushes more.

"Ah, yes you are Sammy. You little peep." I smirk at him, "Come on Sam, it's not like you've been with enough girls."

"But you're my brother…. Sister…. Thing."

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna finish up with these two guns, then I'm gonna call it for tonight."

"Yeah. You do that."

"You sure you don't want to take a cold shower?" I grin knowingly at him. He looks down and blushes harder than before. I cackle at him as he practically sprints to the bathroom. "Oh Sammy, you little perv." I pick up my own hand gun and start dismantling it.

By the time Sam comes out of the shower, I am finished with the gun cleaning for the night and is already settling into the blankets and soon into a deep sleep.

" _Hello Dean." Cas' voice comes from behind me._

" _Hey Cas. What are you doing in my dream?" I look around the lake dock I'm fishing from._

" _I see you are your male self in your dreams."_

 _I look down at my old self, "I guess, yeah." I reel in my line, then set the fishing pole down beside me, "What's up Cas?"_

 _The angel looks up, "Cumulonimbus Clouds. There is going to be a thunderstorm coming."_

" _Thanks for the weather report Cas, I mean what's new. Do you have any news?"_

" _The witch that transformed you, is in the town you are currently in. You are hunting a Skin walker by the way. But the witch is not going to be in this town for long."_

" _Okay Cas. Why are you telling me all this?"_

" _She told you you have to learn a lesson before you change back to a man, right?"_

" _Yeah. Bu-"_

" _But she also said if you die you change back to a man."_

" _Yes Cas, but wh-"_

" _She is planning to kill you."_

" _What? Why?"_

" _You are taking too long to learn your lesson."_

" _What. That I hate getting hit on by every guy in a bar and every guy cat calls at me, and I feel their beady eyes on me everywhere I go. Yeah, it sucks." I look down at my hands in my lap, "I wish I was my old self again." When I don't get a response, I look back up. Cas is gone. There's no one there. "Good talk." I pick up my fishing pole again and cast out again and enjoy the view once more._

A truck blaring its horn wakes me up. I look over to Sam's bed. It's empty. He probably went out to get coffee at…. 7:12 in the morning. I let out a groan and hoist myself up to a sitting position at the edge of the bed. I rub the sleep from my eyes in an attempt to get them to focus faster.

I look at my lap. Still a girl. But what if that dream meant something? What if that bitch is planning to kill me because I'm taking such a long time?

The opening and closing of the room door breaks me out of my thoughts. "Mornin sunshine." Sam says

"Why are you such an early bird?" I groan and reach out a hand for coffee, "Whacha got?"

"Well, the person at the coffee stand had newspapers from yesterday, so I snagged one."

"That's fascinating. And….?" I take a sip of the still boiling hot coffee.

"And the police found something that wasn't in the rest of the kills….."

"Sam. Enough with the cliff hangers. Tell me."

"They found a canine tooth in the guy's liver."

"Well then…. That's just awesome." I hoist myself out of bed, "I guess that means I should take a shower then."

I make my way to the bathroom and take my shower. Nothing special, just getting the sleep out of my system.

When I come back out, Sam is in his Fed suit, "Goin' fed?"

"Yeah. Get dressed, we got some family members and police to question."

"Who died and made you boss?" I mumble under my breath as I drag out my suit and pull it on. "Let's go."

We pile in the Impala and head for the Police Station.

 _At the police station….._

"I don't know what to say to you two agents, other than it just looks like an animal attack. This last victim was torn to shreds. Literally, there is not much left of the guy." Sheriff Stahl says.

"Well, can we see the rest of the victims Sheriff?" Sam asks

"The last two vics were attacked two weeks ago. We sent their bodies to the funeral home and had their loved ones deal with that. But you can see the guy who was torn to shreds. But I don't think you'll get much."

 _In the morgue…._

"Wow. Sheriff wasn't kidding there isn't much of this guy….. Gary Frans." I comment at the ribbons of blood, flesh, and bone that used to be Gary Frans.

"Looks like all his organs are out."

"Yeah, along with most of him." I pick up a cotton swab from a nearby table and start poking around in the slop, "Look at this, this is like… Chunky soup…. What could do this much damage? Wendigo?"

"No, Wendigoes don't leave anything left. Must be a really hungry Ware wolf or one of those Leviathan experiments….. Remember those?"

I think back to the Turduckin Slammer at the Biggerson's and Ranger Rick. "No I thought when I killed Dick that the whole Leviathan thing went downhill."

"Question family members?"

"Yeah." I push in what's left of Gary into the box and close the door.

 _The Frans' house…._

"Can I help you two?" a woman with short brown hair in a cardigan sweater and sweatpants answers the door.

Sam and I hold up our FBI badges, "Agents Burk and Heintz. Here to ask a few questions regarding your husband's death if you don't mind." Sam introduces.

"Uh…. Yeah, sure. Come in." she steps aside and lets us pass, "Sorry about the mess. I haven't really gotten around to cleaning with Gary's death and all."

"We understand Ms. Frans. We'll be as quick as possible." I say

"I was just having some tea, would you like some?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." I say. Ms. Frans disappears into the kitchen.

"Dude, you hate tea." Sam whispers

"I'm being nice." I whisper back

"Here you are. Sugar and cream is on the coffee table."

I take the mug and proceed to pour as much creamer in the mug as possible, she hands Sam a mug as well.

"So, Ms. Frans. Where was your husband when he was attacked?" Sam starts.

"He was taking his usual route home on the sidewinder roads through the mountains. Police found his car on the side of the road. Door was wide open, like he'd just left the car and never came back in."

"Your husband was found a couple yards from his car then?" I ask

She nods and sniffles, "That's what the police said."

"And that's it?" Sam asks

Ms. Frans gives Sam a look, "Yes. I wasn't there, our son wasn't there. The only person that was there was Gary, and he's dead."

"We believe you Ms. Frans, it's just…. Was your husband seeing things before he died, or acting strange?" I inquire

"Cops said it was an animal attack."

"We just have to cover every option. Is there anyone who would want to hurt Gary?" I ask further

"Are you saying that my husband's death wasn't an animal attack?"

"We just have to consider every possibility." Sam pipes in

She gives us a death glare, "Everyone loved Gary."

"Okay. Well, we will leave you be." I say and get up from my place on the couch and I notice a Golden Retriever hiding behind the hallway wall, "What about your dog?" I ask

"What about my dog?"

"Where was your dog the day your husband was killed?"

"I-I don't understand what this has to do with my husband's-"

"Just answer the question." I order

"I- I always go to bed before my husband gets home. Rocky always comes to bed when Gary comes home. Rocky didn't come to bed until…. Later than usual. I'm not sure what time he came to bed, but in the morning he had a little blood on his paw. Probably just killed a bird or something though."

I give Sam a look, "Well, I'm sure he was just out bird hunting." I force a smile, "Thank you for your time."

 _Outside…_

"There is no way he was out bird hunting." I announce.

"Yeah, no argument here." Sam agrees, "Hey can I drive?"

I stare at my little brother, "What's in you?"

He shrugs, "I'm just giving you a break from driving."

I consider the idea and shrug, "Yeah, I suppose." And I toss him my keys, "Just so you know-"

"If I even scratch her, you'll kill me."

"Oh you wish I would kill you. That's what." I slide into the passenger's seat

"So are you thinking it's a Skin walker instead of a Ware wolf?" Sam asks me on our way back to the motel.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, did you see the dog sulking behind the wall like that? Almost like he was hiding, not in a shy way but in a guilty way."

"Oh so now you're a dog behavior expert?"

"Shut up, but kinda yeah. I learn these expressions from our past guilty consciences, so why not it be the same for animals?"

Sam shrugs, "Guess that's a good point."

We stop and get some burgers on the way back to the motel.

 _At the motel…._

"I'm gonna go for a drive for a while. Have some me time." I announce as I finish up my last burger

"Dean, we still have a case."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to clear my head and think about it for a while."

Sam throws up his arms in the air in defeat, "Fine, go do your drive. I'll be here."

I leave the motel room and get in my Impala and take the long way to Ms. Frans' house.

 _Ms. Frans' house…._

I park my baby on the other side of the street for a stake out and start looking for anything….. Shifty.

9 o'clock rolls around and a small room light turns off. Most likely her son's room. Eventually, 11 o'clock rolls around and the rest of the lights in the house turn off except for a couple strategic lamps in the living room and kitchen.

That's when things get…. Weird.

One second, there's the Golden Retriever in the living room, the next, there's a naked dude standing there.

"I count that as weird." I grab my silver knife and make sure I loaded my gun. Yup, I did. And follow the dog man once he gets outside.

I sneak up behind him in an alleyway and shoot behind his knee, blowing it out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, lady?" the man screams

"I know who you are," I growl, "Where' your pack? Who tore up Gary Frans, huh? Was it you? Because the wife was giving her husband more attention than you."

"Wha- what? I don't know! I'm just a tax accountant! Pl-please let me go."

"I don't think so. Tell me your name."

"Je- Jeffery. Jeffery Cran. Please don't hurt me."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But first, we're gonna go for a little drive." I hit the handle of my gun against his temple, knocking him out. I somehow manage to carry his deadweight to the Impala and stuff him in the trunk. Now to find an abandoned building.

 _In some abandoned warehouse somewhere in the town…._

I hear Jeffery's breathing become more ragged as he wakes up. "Ah, you live."

"Where am I?"

"I'll be asking the questions here." I hold up my silver knife, "See this? This is pure silver. Now, I'm gonna slice a little of your arm here and your skin is gonna bubble if you are who I know you are. Kay?" I say that last word a little too cheery for my taste, but oh well.

I lean forward and slice a little of the guy's arm. Yup, burning and bubbling flesh. "Where's your pack and who's been going out and killing those other guys?" I demand

"I won't tell you anything." He spits

I chuckle darkly, "Oh, you will. I know you will." I wave the blade in front of his face, "You are going to tell me everything." I slice the blade over his collar bone, making the skin sizzle.

"I won't tell you." He wheezes out.

"I don't believe you." I slice across his chest, he cries out as the skin sizzles like a steak on the grill. "Who tore up those guys?" I shout

"N-no one." He squeaks

I cut a line on the side of his neck, "Where's your pack?"

When he doesn't answer, I clock him on the side of the face, "Where's your pack?!" I scream in his face.

He looks up and grins, but stays silent.

"What's your smug face grinning at?"

"Behind you." He chuckles.

I whip around, and there's twelve living beings there, six men, six dogs. I spin the blade in one hand and reach for my gun with the other. I fire three times and all three bullets land in two dogs and one man's chest. I feel a little less bad when the dogs turn human after they drop. I fire two more times at two men, bulls eye for each one. My gun gets slapped out of my hand by another man's hand, so I swipe my blade at the man's face and throat, making him sputter blood out of his mouth. I make sure he's dead by stabbing his chest.

Six down, six to go. Two more rounds in my gun.

As if on cue, three dogs come barreling out of hiding. I slice through every one, blood splattering all over my face with each stab. Two men sprint to me, also out of hiding. One in front, one in back. The one behind me grabs my arms and holds them up as the one in front of me starts swinging punches at my face. I use the guy behind me as leverage and swing my legs up and sucker kick the guy in front of me in the face, the second my feet hit the ground, I use the momentum and swing the guy on my back up and over me. Once he's on his back, I sink in my blade in his chest. I pull out the blade just as the guy that was in front of me now grabs my back and hoists me up onto my knees. He takes hold of the front of my jacket and continues swinging, I take hold of the hand that's on my jacket and twist. When he lets go, I seize the opportunity and stab him in the heart as well.

Alright. One more. Where is he?

"Come out come out wherever you are…." I call out in the warehouse. I look at the chair where I had Jeffery. He's gone. Of course.

"I thought we could discuss this like civilized people." I hear a deep voice come from somewhere in the warehouse.

"Oh so that's what you're calling yourselves now is it? Well, if you want to be civilized, all you have to do is come out of hiding. I won't hurt you."

"Oh, like you weren't hurting a member of my pack?"

"That was collateral. I had to get to where you guys are one way or another."

"Well, here we are. What do you want to talk about?"

"Come out of hiding and I'll tell you."

"No. No way, you come out with no weapons."

"Alright, as long as you do the same with me."

"I always keep my deals."

I think for a moment. My gun is already out in the open, now all that's left is my knife. I set my knife down on the floor and kick it by my gun. I pause a moment to make sure the little silver knife is still in my boot. Yup, still there. And walk out of my spot. "Okay, I'm in the open. Nothing on me. Your turn."

I hear a sigh and two men walk out from their hiding place. "Okay, what do you want to talk about miss?"

"Who is doing the killing in this town?" I demand

"Well, don't sugar coat it sweetheart….. No one is doing any killing, at least not from my pack. Could be some Mountain Lion or a Grizzly."

"Not in my experience. It's never that easy."

The guy who's been talking sighs, "Okay. Since you already killed everyone in my pack except for me and Jeffery here, I might as well tell you…"

"You know, I really hate cliffhangers."

"The killer is in this room. Among us right now." Jeffery pipes up

"Oh come on. You are going to rat on a member of your own pack?" I ask

"Nope. The killer is you missy. You are the one who killed my pack."

"I'm getting real sick of your voice." I take a step forward, "Who is the one who tore up those guys and Mr. Frans?"

The deep voiced man sighs again, "She just doesn't give up, does she?"

Jeffery inhales, "No sir, she does not."

"If you don't start talking, I will tear your hearts out with my bare hands." I search their faces, "I'm fucking serious."

"Well, that sure is cute and all, bu-" I sprint for the two and take the deep voiced man's head in a head lock and start constricting my arms around his throat, then snap his neck. I take out the little blade from my boot and shove it through his chest for good measure, and turn to Jeffery. Just as he's turning around, I throw my blade and it lands in his neck. I tackle him as he's falling, I take out the blade from his neck and shove it through his chest as well.

I get up and look around the warehouse, pick up my blade and gun and head for my Impala.

 _Back at the motel…._

The light for the room is off, but that doesn't mean anything. I sneak in through the door, there's a bump in Sam's bed about the size of my brother's oversized body. As quietly as I can, I dig out my sweatpants and t-shirt and head to the bathroom to wash my face and change.

Once out, I sneak into my own bed and fall into another dream filled sleep, full of Cas, driving, and a picnic.

 _The next morning…._

"Dude, where were you last night?" Sam asks as soon as I wake up

"I told you, I went for a drive." I say groggily

"A drive that takes six hours to do?"

"I stopped at a bar."

"Is it the Mark?"

"That made me go to a bar? No, Sam. If you haven't noticed, it's a free country."

"That's not what I mean." He gives me a look

"Okay, I cleared off a pack of Skin walkers last night."

Sam throws his arms up in the air, "Of course! I knew the Mark is getting to you."

"Is not."

"Oh?"

"What?"

"On the days we don't have a case, or doing research, you're puking your guts out and coughing up blood."

"I'm fine Sammy."

"No you're not, Dean! Why can't you admit to yourself that you have a problem?"

"Because fuck you, that's why." I get up off my bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks tiredly

"Take a shower. Guess what Sam? Just washing my face doesn't get rid of all the blood." I disappear behind the bathroom door and start my shower.

Since the case is apparently done, Sam and I have a long drive ahead of us.

 **Will the Mark get some more input as the chapter go on? Or will Sam find a cure like him and the rest did in the season finale? ;P**


	14. Dreaming a Little Dream

**I've decided a little happy fluff after that last chapter. :)**

 **Comments are good too!**

Chapter 14

Dreaming a Little Dream

"Dean, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days!" Sam practically screams in my face.

"But I won't. Because of _this_ on my arm!" I emphasize by showing the Mark on my arm. "This doesn't let me die. Ever. So I think I'm good on that part. But what I am going to go sleep for about a week." I walk out of the library before Sam could lecture me.

I reach my room and don't bother with a shower, I just fling myself onto my bed and cocoon my way into my blankets.

 _You're going to get yourself killed one of these days!_ Sam's voice echoes through my head.

I scrunch my face and turn to my other side in an attempt to get away from Sam's echoing voice. It doesn't work. His voice is like a cheese grater grating a huge metal bell mixed with a million nails on chalkboards.

I flop to my stomach my left hand cradles my pillow, my right hand rests on the gun I still keep under there. Force of habbit you could say.

I try to think of better times, like the times Sam and I would play when we were younger. Then our dad would come into the picture. I send Sam to our shared bedroom, I stay behind with dad and his temper.

" _How could you let Sam out? I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed. How many times do we have to go through this? Every time I go on a hunt, you keep Sam safe by locking the doors and the windows and you keep Sam here." John's voice booms through the small motel walls._

" _I'm sorry sir." I say in a small voice._

" _You're gonna be sorry." I let out a silent tear when he starts taking off his belt, "Are you crying?" I hear his voice come from somewhere, I bring my hand up to my cheek. It's wet. Shit. I've been through this a thousand times, why am I crying this time? I start shaking my head, but dad cuts me off, "You will always be a disgrace to this family. I never wanted a daughter." I look down. I somehow am now me in the present. A 36 year old woman. What the fuck? I was just seven year old boy! What the shit? I feel a hot sharp pain hit my cheek, the next thing I know I'm on the ground holding my face. "Every time I look at your face, I see her. I see her burning on that ceiling!" another sharp pain, this time on my side. "I should have NEVER sold my soul to get you back after the accident! I always knew you are a fuck up, but this? What did I tell you about going off by yourself huh?" John hoists me up harshly by the arm, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" he screams in my face._

" _N-never do it." I squeak out_

" _Say it like a man."_

 _I let more tears fall and gather some more strength, "Never do it." I say a little stronger and he drops me to the floor and he walks over to the shitty counter for a drink, "Uncle Bobby never does this."_

 _He turns around, "What did you say?" his voice deadly calm, and starts advancing towards me._

" _You heard me. You stupid," I slowly stand up, "Son. Of a bitch. What kind of father do you think you are? Beating his_ _children_ _, giving us only a few bucks to live for_ _weeks_ _while you're off doing…. 'hunting business'. You're not a hero like you raised us to believe you are, you're just a coward. Drowning your sorrows for your dead wife in booze and killing things that probably don't deserve it!" I'm cut off by his hand around my throat._

" _I raised you better than to say that."_

 _I smirk at him, "No._ _You_ _didn't raise me. Mom did."_

 _John turns around, mom's standing there glaring at him with her hands on her hips._

" _John?" she asks, her voice dripping with venom, "What do you think you're doing with my son?" I look down. I'M SEVEN AGAIN. Seriously, what the actual fuck is going on?! "What gave you the right to beat on my son?"_

" _I-I…"_

" _No. I'm done with you. Come here sweetheart." She reaches her arms out to me. I wiggle out of John's grip and stumble into mom's arms. She smells like she is baking a pecan pie. I burry my face in her stomach. The next thing I know, I'm back at home. In Lawrence, Kansas. In our old home. Mom is taking a pecan pie out of the oven, three year old Sammy is sitting in a high chair, and I'm sitting opposite him at the table._

" _Who wants pie?" Mom asks in a cheery voice._

" _MEEEEE!" Sam and I say at the same time, flinging our arms in the air excitedly._

 _Mom sets the pie down on the table and starts cutting into it. I notice something off. Where's dad? "Hey mom?"_

" _Yes Dean?"_

" _Where's dad?"_

 _Mom sighs, pausing in the middle of cutting the pie, "Don't you remember sweetie? Dad died at work when Sammy was still a baby."_

" _Oh….. Okay." I feel my face for any sign of any tears, I look up at mom, "I remember now." I give her a smile, "Can I please have whip cream on mine?"_

 _She smiles back, "Course sweetie."_

 _This is what it would be like if dad died instead of mom. I could get used to this._

 _The doorbell goes off. Man have I missed that stupid little tune._

 _Mom answers the door, I hear her voice, but it's muffled, "Amelia, what are you doing here?"_

" _Jimmy and I are going out on a little date, I was hoping you could watch little Cas for us?"_

" _Oh of course. You and Jimmy have fun." I hear the door close, "Oh booooyyys…" she singsongs, "Guess who's here for a playdate?"_

" _Who?" Little Sammy asks_

" _Cas dumb dumb." I say to Sam._

" _Now Dean, don't call your brother names. What do you say?"_

 _I lower my head and mumble, "Sorry Sam."_

" _Little Cas is here. Cas, would you like some pecan pie?"_

" _Mmhmmm." The dark haired child holding mom's hand says_

" _Okay, Cas. You can sit here between Sammy and Dean."_

" _Thank you Missus Winsester."_

 _Mom smiles as she cuts more pieces of pie, "Cas would you like some whip cream on your pie?"_

" _Yes please."_

 _Mom cuts all a slice of pie and plops a dollop of whip cream on each piece and passes out the little slices of pie. There is a chorus of thank yous from the three of us._

" _Missus Winsester?" Little Castiel asks_

" _Yes dear?"_

" _Where did my mommy and daddy go?"_

" _They're going out, just the two of them."_

" _Why?" the dark haired child's eyes grow big._

" _They just need some time for themselves for a little while."_

 _Cas relaxes a little, "Oh… Okay." The five year old returns digging into the pie slice._

 _Mom dishes a slice of pie for herself. "Hey mom?" Sam asks_

" _Yes Sammy."_

" _Can I have some milk?"_

" _Sure honey. You two also want some milk?"_

 _Cas and I nod, mom smiles and gets up._

A while later…..

" _Why don't you three boys go outside and play." Mom suggests_

" _Okay mom." Sam and I say at the same time, "Come on Cas." I say to the five year old._

" _Okay Dean." I grab the dark haired kid in one hand and take Sam's in the other and lead them to the back yard._

" _TAG! You're it Dean!" Sam shouts excitedly the second we get outside. Cas and Sam run away with glee. I catch up to little Cas, "Tag! You're it Cas!"_

 _We play tag until sundown, which is about four hours._

" _Kids! Supper's ready!" Mary calls from the back door._

 _The three of us pile in through the door, covered in dirt and grass stains._

" _Go upstairs and wash up before dinner you three." Mom puts her hands on her hips and uses her 'mom voice'._

" _Okay mom…." I say, "Come on guys." I lead them up the stairs and to the bathroom and help them wash their faces. While I'm helping Sam wash off his face, the phone rings and I hear mom's voice answer, but I can't make out what she's saying._

 _I finish with Sam and get to Cas, when I'm done with Cas, I wash myself off , when I'm done I lead the two younger ones down the stairs again._

 _Mom has the table set by the time we get back down, "I take it you boys are hungry."_

" _Yeah." We all say at the same time._

" _Oh, Castiel."_

" _Yeah missus Winsester?"_

" _How would you feel if you stayed here for the weekend?"_

 _The little boy's blue eyes light up, "Can I?"_

" _Of course honey, your parents are going to stop by for a little bit and drop off some clothes for you."_

" _Okay."_

 _Spaghetti and meatballs is what's for dinner. That's when Jimmy and Amelia Novak stop by to drop off a bag and tell their little boy that they're going to be away for the weekend. Cas gives them the biggest of hugs- spaghetti sauce on his face and all- and they leave._

 _After dinner, we take a bath and get ready for bed. Little Cas has a tan trench coat like Jimmy's, which he likes to curl up with like it's his safety blanket._

 _Like every night, I read a bedtime story to Sam, but tonight has a plus one. I read Where the Wild Things Are to Sam and Cas. As I read, Cas slowly curls further into me. I drape my arm around the five year old and inhale the scent of the coat. It smells like pine._

 _I fall asleep with a smile on my face._

I wake up with full sized Cas next to me, arm draped on my back. I move to my side.

"Hello Dean. What were you dreaming about?"

I let out a giggle, "Just something…. Happy." I lean in and give my angel a kiss.


	15. Dress Up!

**Really sorry this took forever! I hope you guys like this and please comment!**

Chapter 15

Dress Up!

"Yeah, Frank. We can help." Sam says into his cell phone

"Thanks Sam. I owe you two big time." Frank says

"Oh, don't bother. It's nothing. The two of us are getting a little bit of cabin fever, so it's good we're on a case now."

"Alrighty Sam, I'll see you two soon. Take care."

"Yeah, you too Frank." Sam hangs up.

"Who was that?" I ask, walking into the library wearing my comfy robe over an old t-shirt and shorts, carrying a mug of coffee.

"Uh, Frank. He wants our help. Particularly yours."

I sigh then whine, "With whaaaaaaat?"

"There's a fancy party and we have to crash it."

"Kinda like that one case we did with the killer ghost ship?"

"Yeah, kinda like that."

"So, what. I'm gonna be Frank's date?" I internally shiver at the thought

"Yeah, actually." Sam smirks

"Aaaaw maaaan." I groan, "Why do I always have to be the person I absolutely hate's date? Why can't you be his date?"

"First, you are already a girl so it's not awkward, and two, I'll be doing some party crashing myself. Just…. In a surveillance van."

I take a swig of coffee, "So what? I gotta get a dress now?"

Sam must smiles.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Half hour before the party….._

At a motel room in the suburbs in Iowa

"Sammy I look ridiculous." I whine from behind the bathroom door.

"Dean, I've seen you wear worse things. And by worse things, I mean that one time I accidentally walked in on you and some twins going at it…. You know, that time when you were going to go to hell?"

I dig through my memories and smile as I sigh contently, "Yeah…. That was a good memory….. That skirt was actually really comfortable. It was so satiny and roomy."

"Yeah, don't remind me. I'm scarred for life because of you."

I chuckle through the door, Sam sighs, "Dude come out of the bathroom. Your _date_ is gonna be here any time now." He smirks.

I sigh to myself and open the bathroom door and step out. "See? Told you I look ridiculous."

I'm wearing a floor length black, lacey dress with sleeves that just cover my shoulders and has a scoop neck in the front and a long v-cut down the back, also with a slit that goes up to my mid-thigh, black silk gloves that reach up to my elbows, and a pair of heels, along with a black and silver handbag, and a black satiny shawl. I also (grudgingly) went to a salon that put my hair up in a bun with some loose curls that frame my face, along with a little bit of natural looking makeup to 'soften my face' but I think it's to attempt to hide some of my old hunting scars.

"Where'd Cas go by the way? He was here when I went in the bathroom." I comment

"He said he's going on an errand. He didn't say what for."

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's go then."

"Frank said he'll pick you up. I'll be just around the place in the van watching every security camera and listening to everything that has audio in that place, so if he's checking you out, I'll tell you so you can punch him right in the face."

"Good." I shift from one foot to the other and hug myself self-consciously, when there's a knock on the door. Sam opens the wooden door and at the other side is a handsome young man with shortish curly dark hair and light brown eyes wearing a tuxedo.

"Frank. What'd you do? Somehow reverse aging?" I ask

"No, I'm his nephew. Tom," he gestures to me, "Deanna?"

I nod, "This is my brother Sam."

"Hi Sam. Should we get going?" Tom asks

"Oh wait, before you two go I have some ear pieces for you guys in the van. Deanna can you come with me for a second?"

"Why? You're a big boy. I saw you tie your own shoes and everything earlier." I state

"I need your help with a couple last minute things in the van." Sam gives me a look

"Okay, fine." I give in to whatever Sam wants to tell me and follow him out into the parking lot by the van.

"Aren't you at least a little bit concerned about Frank?" Sam asks me in a hushed tone.

I shrug, "And see his bright and shiny face, no not really."

Sam rolls his eyes, "Wouldn't you think he would've called beforehand to tell us that he isn't coming and is sending someone else?"

"Sam, I can fend for myself. I've taken down ware wolves and vampires single handedly, AND I have this fucking thing on my arm. I'm pretty sure I can handle a six foot something normal, human man." I snatch two ear pieces from Sam and head back to the room, "But I'm not too sure this time." Sam mumbles as soon as I'm out of earshot.

"Can we go?" I ask Tom.

"Yeah, but we're taking my car."

"Why?"

"Because, this is a fancy party with fancy clean cars." Tom gestures to my baby which is currently rocking the caked on mud from the dirt roads. "And I'm driving. No complaining about the tunes either." He says.

"Well, I'm not getting in that plastic imported piece of shit." I viciously point my finger at his cherry red Ferrari. "Also, what sort of cluster fuck you call music do you listen to?... Just to get things established." I smile almost innocently.

"Justin Timberlake was just playing as I was pulling into this parking lot." Tom states.

"Yeah, I think it's better if we leave the music out, unless you give me DJ privileges. If that is the case, then strap in your shoes for some _classic_ rock."

He shrugs, "I'm pretty open to music genres."

I raise my eyebrows in shock, "….. Good. Let's go." I start for the passenger's seat.

"Allow me." Tom practically sprints to the door and opens it for me and smiles kindly. "Oh wow. Uh, thanks Tom."

I get in, he shuts the door behind me, and he gets in the driver's seat and starts the car.

"Listen Deanna, I have been to many of these kinds of dinners, dances, and parties. My parents are what you would call….. Successful and prissy. Now me? I've never been one for these kinds of events, so you and I are in the same boat here." Tom starts.

"And what boat do you think I'm floating in?" I ask, obviously offended.

"Well, that you despise rich people. That's why you are hesitant about this kind of thing." He says, as if it's obvious.

I sigh to myself, _Cas, give me the strength to make it through this_ , "No Tom. I'm not in the same boat as you. You come from a rich and successful family. I come from a family where my mom died when I was four and my dad was a mechanic, who drug me and my brother around the country looking for shit jobs that no one wanted to do. I'm very new to this kind of thing. You know how to be proper and say things like, 'my stock has declined fifty percent in the last two months, do you think I should keep investing in that?' or 'this thousand dollar Champaign tastes like five dollar Champaign.' I have only had Champaign once in my life and that was with a hooker. So no. You could say we are in two completely different boats floating in two completely different seas." I huff in finality.

After a moment of awkward silence, Tom finally speaks. "Wow. I wasn't aware of your background. All uncle Frank said was that I was picking up a girl named Deanna at a motel and that your brother Sam was with you. He also said for me to be careful, otherwise I might end up in a ditch somewhere with no memory or limbs."

I smile to myself, "Well, I wouldn't specifically say _ditch_. But yeah, that's the general idea."

At least that picked the mood up from there. Tom clicks on the radio to a classic rock station and AC/DC is playing, I turn the volume up.

"Ah, AC/DC chick. Nice." Tom says

"Hell yeah AC/DC. I'm pretty sure I could find an AC/DC or Led Zeppelin song that could describe my life. At least the highlights of it anyway."

We make the rest of the drive in comfortable silence, other than the radio playing and the occasional announcing song titles and artists by me.

Tom hands the valet the keys to his Ferrari and we walk on a red carpet that's been spread out. Tom hands the guy with the clipboard our tickets and we head in through the door. My ears are immediately met by the sound of a live mini orchestra playing classical music.

"So what now?" I ask

"Well uncle Frank said to find the ring, grab it, and get the hell outta here."

"Sam. Can you hear me?" I say to my earpiece, hoping Sam figured out how to function all the screens and sound.

"Loud and clear. Tom, can you hear me?" I hear my brother's voice come through.

"Sure can. What first?" Tom asks.

"Uh, I suppose dance, mingle, figure out where that ring is and get out."

"Aw maaaaan. I have to dance?" I whine

"Yes _Deanna_ you and your two left feet have to dance." Sam says

"Just letting you know, I'm flipping you off so many times in my head, you wouldn't know what hit you." I growl at Sam.

Tom extends his right hand, "Deanna, can I have this dance?" he says.

"Uh… I guess, yeah." I grumble.

"Don't worry Deanna, you just have to sway with me. Nothing more." He reassures me as he takes my right hand gently and leads me to the crowd of already dancing bodies.

As I get closer to the crowd of dancing people, I feel the Mark start to burn on my arm, so I bring up my left hand to my forearm to try and soothe the burning sensation. It doesn't help. In fact, it intensifies. "Uh, Tom. I have to find the little ladies room first." I try to keep my voice even, like I simply have to pee or something.

"Um, sure. Do you want me to come with you?" he seems genuinely concerned and sees through my attempt at keeping calm.

"No, I'll be fine. Meet me at the bar?" the pain is obvious in my voice this time

"Sure."

I break away from my date and ask one of the security guys where the restroom is. As he gives me the directions, the Mark burns hotter yet. When he's done, I thank the man and head in that direction trying but failing keeping back tears.

Now, I've been through pain. Hell, I've been to Hell, I was tortured and I tortured there. In Purgatory, being the only human in a monster infested….. Place, I got banged up, had a few broken bones and concussions. When dad was still alive, he would come home drunk and beat me, he tried to go after Sam, but I took his beating too. Needless to say, I can handle pain. But this, this is a whole new definition of pain in my dictionary.

I finally reach the bathroom and throw open the door, clutching my left forearm. Thankfully, there's no one else in the bathroom. I carefully slide my right glove off, in a hopeful attempt to relieve some of the burning, but it doesn't help. When I look down at my arm, the Mark is glowing a red orange. There's only one way to relieve this burning, and I don't want to resort to that just for some selfish damn relief from this fucking Mark.

Realizing I have my handbag that has extra makeup in it, I can splash some water on my face- not much though, because I don't really know how to do makeup- and I immediately feel some relief. I know it's only for a few seconds, but a few seconds of temporary relief is better than no relief at all. I look back down at the Mark on my right arm, it finished glowing, so I take this opportunity to touch up on my makeup as best as I can with a shaky hand.

There's a knock on the door, followed by a "Deanna? You alright in there?" It's Tom.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. Just finishing up." I call from my place by the sink, trying to put on some mascara. Which, surprisingly, is easy. After that, I head out the door and meet my date just outside the door.

"You sure you're alright?" he asks

"Yeah, it was just a….. Girl thing. Nothing to worry about." I smile convincingly

"You two might want to get to the job right about now." I hear Sam's voice come through my ear.

"Where is it again?" I ask.

"Upstairs. In the third room on the left from the staircase." Tom says

I look around, "Well, the place is surrounded by rent-a-cops. I also assume we won't be able to just _waltz_ up there." I stand there looking around when an idea pops in my head. The same idea Bella had when she 'helped' us with the ghost ship case. I turn to Tom and say, "Go with me on this plan."

"W-what plan?" he asks, that's when I drop in a fake faint, luckily he catches me in his arms at the last second. "Dee? Honey?" he looks up and spots a waiter, "Is there any nuts in the brownies?" the man shakes his head, "Is there a room I could put my wife in, just until she gets her legs back?" he then asks another person.

"Of course, right this way." Comes a deep voice, then I feel myself lift from the ground and into Tom's arms bridal style.

He carries me up the stairs and sets me down on a couch in a room that's five doors down on the right from the stairs. When I hear the door click closed and the other man's footsteps fade away, I 'wake up' and sit up on the couch.

"Just a little tip…. Don't call me Dee." I state to Tom, who is glaring at me (evidently for a different reason).

"You couldn't have given me some notice?"

"I said go along with me on this didn't I?" I grin wider.

"Guys, can we please just get this over with?" Sam interrupts.

"Yeah, sure. I will go out and get the ring, bring it back here, and then we leave." Tom explains.

"Right, because I'm supposed to be 'fainted'." I state.

"I-I don't fainted is a word Deanna." Tom says.

"No…. I'm pretty sure it is." I argue back.

"GUYS! Mission. Get. Go. Please." Saved by the Sam.

Tom sighs to himself and sneaks out of the room, so none of the security guards hear and I stay in the room.

I wait in the room for what seems like five hours, when it's actually about ten minutes when Tom comes through the door.

"Got it." He says, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Tom and I head down the stairs, of course my date is supporting me as I walk down the stairs, as if I'm still light headed. As we leave, there's a couple of 'I hope you feel better's from some security guards and concerned guests.

Sam is already in the room by the time we get to the motel, and he's not alone. Cas is in the room with my brother.

"Hello Dean." The angel states in his usual gravelly voice

"Where were you before?" I demand.

"There was an… Errand I had to run. I took care of it though, you don't have to worry about it."

"What kind of an errand did you have to run then, if I don't have to worry about it?"

The angel sighs, "I was looking for the rest of the ingredients for the spell that can track down the witch to change you back."

I stand up straighter, "Oh." I think of something to get off the topic, "Sam, I think that went smooth. Don't you Tom?"

"Yeah, smooth. Yeah." Tom says, obviously caught off guard.

"It went really smooth, good job you two." Sam compliments.

"Well, I should get going then." Tom says suddenly.

"Oh okay. Have fun with… Stuff, I guess." I say. With that, Tom goes out the door and leaves in his Ferrari. "Cas, I can explain."

"No need to. Sam already told me everything." Cas says coolly.

I chuckle, "Wow, that went a lot smoother than what I saw in my head….. Alright, I'm going to change into something a lot comfier and roomier than this thing, so….." I make wide hand gestures as I walk to my duffle bag and grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Sam or Cas, either of you want to go out and get food? I'm so fucking starving. I didn't eat anything at the party." I say before I disappear behind the bathroom door.

Right after I manage to strip off that dress, I decide to take a shower. Good decision right? Nope, I forgot my shampoo in my duffle bag, so I wrap a towel around my naked body and head out to the main room where Cas is standing.

"Oh, hey Cas." I say in somewhat shock. I really shouldn't be shocked, I knew Sam would go out to get food since he always does, and Cas just likes to wait around for me.

"Dean, why are you in a towel?" he tilts his head in confusion. My god, he makes confusion so damn cute.

"I was just going to take a shower, then I remembered I forgot my shower stuff out here." I make my way to my bag and grab my stuff, "Heh, here it is. I'll get back to showering."

The angel smiles in amusement, "You do that."

"Unless….. You wanna join me?"

"I shouldn't. Sam could get back any time now."

I shrug, "It's not the first time I scarred the kid's brain."

"No, I can't. You go shower."

"Okaaaaay," I sing song, "just know the offer's open if you want it." And I go back in the bathroom.

Cas keeps his word, he doesn't come in the bathroom.

As I'm rinsing the shampoo from my long hair, I hear my baby pull up to the room. Hopefully that means Sam brought a burger or two for me. Thinking about the delicious, greasy food, I quickly conditioner my hair and slap on some body soap and rinse. I turn off the water, and as I towel dry myself I hear Sam and Cas talking.

"What was that errand really for Cas, cause it sure as hell wasn't to get the rest of the ingredients for the tracking spell. I know you got those the second you realized Dean got turned into a woman." I hear Sam try to keep his cool.

"You know why I went out. I am not going to repeat myself. Especially when Dean is in practically the same room." Cas argues.

"Dean is not going to hear us. He basically tunes the rest of the world out when he takes a shower."

"She." Cas corrects

"…..What?"

"Dean is a 'she' now. At least for now."

"So?"

"So, we should call Dean, Deanna. Since he is a girl now."

"But for how much longer?"

No answer

"Cas, how much longer is D…. _Deanna_ going to be a girl?"

Still no answer.

"Are you even going to change him… Her back to regular Dean?"

"That decision is entirely up to Deanna herself." Cas snaps.

I take this moment to throw on the baggy clothes and come out of the bathroom with the towel on my head, drying my hair. "Hey guys. Sam, you get food?"

Sam glares at Cas, "Yeah, I got food for you _Dean_." He hands me a paper bag with grease spots on the sides and bottom.

"You're a life saver little bro." I carry my bag to my bed.

"Hey Cas, can I talk to you for a second outside?" Sam asks, the angel rolls his eyes but complies.

Sam closes the door behind them, but I can hear their conversation from the far bed.

"Why are you so concerned about what we should call Dean?"

"Why are you not concerned?"

"Well, for one, we only address Dean as a woman when we're in public. And two, why are you bringing this up now? I mean, why not earlier when he first got turned into a woman?"

"There is no explaining this right now."

"Yes, actually. Explain to me why you prefer Dean as a woman." Sam demands.

I hear the angel sigh heavily, "I have come to feel a feeling I have never felt toward your brother."

"…. And?"

"…. And I am not sure your brother will feel the same way to me after I change him back."

"That wasn't a chick flick moment at all." I mumble to myself.

There's a few moments of awkward silence, then I hear Cas' voice again, "I better go."

"Wait, Cas." Sam tries to say, but he's cut off by a flutter of wings. Sam comes in the room alone. I'm sitting on my bed chewing on a piece of the burger, acting like I didn't hear a single word.

"What'd you talk about?" even though my mouth is full of food, the words come out clearly.

Sam shrugs, "Nothing much."

I give him a look, "Alright." I take another bite of the bacon cheese burger and say nothing else. But I can't help but think of earlier, getting ready for the party….

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _At the dress shop…_

"Dude. That is fucking ugly. I am _not_ wearing that." I say to Sam, who is holding up a strapless green satin dress with a flare from the waist, and is sporting a goofy grin on his face.

"Aw c'mon Dee." He chuckles.

'Dee' is Sam's nickname for me. Like me calling Sam 'Sammy'. He also used to call me that when we were younger.

"What about this?" I hold up a strapless light yellow dress that also flows from the waist, but has a sparkly silver belt below the bust.

Sam scrunches his face and shakes his head, "It'll wash you out, because of your blonde hair."

"Okay. Maybe we should narrow this down a little more. Do you want something with sleeves or no sleeves?" Sam asks me.

"I suppose I should have some sort of sleeve, 'cause I'll be dancing and shit." I shrug.

"Okay, that helps a little…. What about color?"

I shrug again, "I dunno…. What do you think would go best?"

Just then, a lady who works at the shop comes up to us, "Can I help you find anything?" she asks in a sweet voice.

"Um, yeah actually. Um…. I got invited to a fancy party tonight, and I'm looking for a dress." I explain.

"Okay." She chuckles, "Is there anything specific you are looking for?"

"Well, I want something that has some sort of sleeves or cloves, and I'm not too sure color wise."

She thinks for a second, "I think I have something perfect for you. Follow me." She grins and motions us to follow her, which we do.

We get to a rack that has all sorts of sleeved dresses, she picks up a black sequence dress with short sleeves, a scoop neck in the front and a deep v-cut in the back, "What do you think of this?"

I scrunch my face a little, but Sam cuts in for me, "Why don't you at least try it on? Sometimes things look better on you than they do on the hanger."

I think about it for a second, "Fine, I'll try it on."

The lady leads me to the fitting rooms and I slip on the dress once inside one of the rooms, then come out for the two to see.

Sam's eyes practically pop out of his head, "Wow. That looks really good on you man." He simply says.

"Wow Sam. You really know how to knock a girl's socks off." I say with as much sarcasm I can muster.

"I also think it looks really good on you as well." The lady says

"What about gloves? I'm really self-conscious about my forearms." I cross my arms behind my back to more or less hide the Mark.

"How far up your arms do you want?"

"Oh… About elbow length." I smile nervously.

She smiles, "I know I have some. I will be right back." She disappears and comes back with black silk gloves. "Try these on for size."

I slip the gloves on and examine myself in the 180 degree arch mirror, "Wow…" is all I can say, "How much is this going to cost me?"

"I'll throw in the gloves for free, but the dress is $150."

"Oh jeez. Ummm…." I glance at Sam, who just nods, "Yeah, I'll take it."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Dean!" My brother's voice brings me back to the present.

"What, what?"

"Dude, you were _miles_ away."

"What do you want?"

He shrugs, "Nothing. You planning on leaving first thing?"

I simply nod, not in the mood for talking much. "Think I'm gonna take a drive." I get up from my bed and now finished food, grab the keys to my baby, and head out the door.


	16. Can I help you with something?

I wrote this because I think a lot of people (at least women) have had this experience like this or something.

* * *

Today is a slow day in the bunker. Everything is super quiet in the outside world of America, so Sam and I decided to take advantage of the empty day and do as much of nothing as possible. But since I woke up in a super restless mood, I decide that I'm going to paint some of the rooms in the bunker. Specifically my room and bathroom.

"Sam, I'll be back in a few." I call out to Sam as I'm ascending the metal steps to the front door of the bunker.

"Wait, where you going?"

"Gonna get some paint." I grin and sprint through the door before Sam can stop me. My baby is still out front where I left it from my late night drive last night and head for town.

As I'm driving, I realize that no one knows that I'm Dean Winchester. I have a different face, I'm not wanted by every police in the world.

I reach the town and head for Home Depot. Of course, I've only been in one of these like once before when I was living with Lisa and Ben.

I'm waiting patiently a red light, when a jacked up Ford 80's pickup pulls beside me with a blonde kid that looks like he's in his early 20s, a kid with dark hair around the same age, and a lady sitting in the middle also appearing the same age. They seem like Bo, Luke, and Daisy Duke from the Dukes of Hazzard.

Bo, the one who's driving, whistles and says, "Hey pretty thing, that your boyfriend's car?"

"Did you know it's not very nice to bang your cousin? I mean, you look like the Dukes from Dukes of Hazzard."

"Who's that?"

I resist the urge to face palm myself, "Never mind." I look back at the pickup and notice how the girl is sitting between the two boys, like she wants to snuggle up against the brunette, but also with the blonde, but not quite with the same urgentness she has with the brunette. I smirk to myself, "You sure your girl is comfortable with your tiny penis? I mean, that's why she's banging your buddy right?"

"She's not banging anyone but me." The blonde says defensively give him a look, "You sure about that?"

With that, the light turns green and I take off, leaving the Dukes in my rearview mirror.

* * *

I reach the Home Depot parking lot and find a space. Upon getting out, I hear a whistle and a, "Your boyfriend's got good taste." I roll my eyes and make my venture through the doors.

I find my way to the paint section and as I'm examining the various colors of paint, I hear a man's voice say, "Can I help you find anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

"Okay, well holler if you need anything." And he leaves.

After maybe a couple minutes of internal debating, I finally pick a gallon of paint that I think will go well with my room.

Off to brushes.

As I'm scanning the various types of brushes, I hear a woman's voice ask from my left side, "finding everything okay?"

"Yup."

And she leaves. Not two minutes later, a man's voice comes from my right side, "you doing alright? Is there anything I can help you find?"

I take a breath, "I'm doing fine." and force a smile. And he leaves. Out of frustration, I grab a roller and a regular brush at random and head for the checkout as fast as I can, before I hear another 'can I help you'.

I'm peeking around the corner of a random garden isle, when I hear, "finding everything okay?"

 _Cas, give me the strength to not punch this guy in the face._ I take a breath and force another smile, "Yes, I'm doing fine."

"Alrighty too, let me know if you need anything okay?" and he leaves.

 _God I really need to get outta here._ After trying to figure out where the fuck I am, I finally find the checkout place up front.

I check out and get the hell out of this place.

* * *

"I'm back!" I call out once I get to the bunker.

"Hey, we're in here." I hear Sam's voice call from the kitchen.

I enter the kitchen and set the things down on the nearest flat surface, which so happens to be the counter, "Dude, I don't remember getting bombarded by employees the last time I was in Home Depot."

"What?" Sam asks, genuinely confused.

"Today, in Home Depot, I was looking at the paints and brushes, and within the ten minutes, there was like ten, well not really ten, employees that asked me if I needed help. Sexist bastards."

Sam chuckles, "Hey, why do you want to paint?"

I shrug, "Just felt like it. Don't know why."

"Are you going through menopause or something? I mean, you have been acting more girly recently. Maybe your hormones are changing."

"And that puts me into the category of either going through puberty or menopause?"

Sam shrugs again. I pick up the paint can and brushes from the counter and head for my room.


	17. Bedtime Stories

_July 15, 2015_

 _It's been roughly eight months since I got turned into a woman by a witch I saw in a bar in Indiana. Sam, Cas, and I have been looking for cures to both my womanness and the Mark of Cain. Now, it's been a while since I've done this whole 'journaling' thing, but it actually kinda feels good to write things down once in a while… Well, anyways, I gotta get back to 'researching' a cure for the Mark._

"Hey dude?" Sam asks from behind his computer screen.

"What?"

"Remember the Supernatural books?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Well, there are some fans that have written a few stories of their own on the series and publish them to this and a few other sites."

"So?"

"So, there's still stories, fan fictions I think, that we are together. Along with a few other pairings, like you and Cas, and it looks like me and Gabriel."

"What's that?" I ask him, pointing to a word I have never seen.

"Smut? Um….. From what I've read, it's the… Sex scenes."

"What's this….. Riding the Impala….? Please don't be what I think it is… But it's…. Destiel? What the hell is _Destiel_?"

"Dean and Castiel pairing." Sam states

"Dean and Cas are on yet another long drive in the Impala. But after they run out of gas, they are stranded in the middle of nowhere with little to do. So they end up using their time wisely." I switch to my best narrator's voice for the next part. "Cas was not as innocent as Dean gave him credit for. Dean had him pinned as some celibate who never even thought the word "sex". Truth was," my narrator's voice disappears and is replaced by pure horror, "Cas wanted nothing more than to bend Dean over the hood of his beloved Impala and violate him… Jesus Christ, are they serious?!"

"…. I guess so, but it's not like we can't do anything about it. I mean, they're just expressing how they feel in their own….. Weird way. Besides, it's not like we can track each and every single person down and kill them just for writing."

I sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right for once. Well, I'm going to take a shower then get some much needed sleep. All this research is starting to catch up to me."

"Alright. I'll be here, unless I'm not." I flip him off as I walk out of the room, I hear Sam laugh.

"What's this?" Sam mumbles to himself as he clicks on a fan fiction named Twist and Shout.

' _What begins as a transforming love between Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak in the summer of 1965 quickly derails into something far more tumultuous when Dean is drafted in the Vietnam War. Though the two both voice their relationship is one where saying goodbye is never a real truth, their story becomes fraught with the tragedy of circumstance. In an era where homosexuality was especially vulnerable, Twist and Shout is the story of the love transcending time, returning over and over in its many forms, as faithful as the sea.'_

"This should be interesting."

* * *

Dean comes out of the shower and heard crying.

"What the hell?" there shouldn't be anyone else in the bunker. Unless Sam let someone in, but he wouldn't do that.

I quickly throw in some sweats and an old shirt and pad to the library. Only to find my brother behind his laptop, sobbing his eyes out. He must have heard me come in because he looks up from the screen, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Dean, do you dig Elvis?" he asks me between hiccups.

"What?"

"Do you dig Elvis?" he repeats, fat tears keep falling from his eyes, like a leaky faucet.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"No! I gotta finish this first!"

Yes, Sam is one of those sticklers that likes to finish whatever paragraph or chapter he's reading before going to bed or leaving to go pee or something, but this is downright outrageous. "Sam, you gotta sleep sometime."

"I will. Once I finish this. I have like two more chapters to go." He says as another slew of tears drip from his eyes.

"Fine. But I don't want to see you sitting out here, slumped over your computer snoring your ass off in the morning."

Sam only nods, and I leave to go to my own room and crash on my memory foam mattress.

When I get to my room, Cas is standing in the middle of the space.

"Cas. What're you doing here?"

"Dean. I have to ask you something."

"…. Okay?"

"Is your brother okay? I saw him weeping from behind his computer."

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm not sure what he's reading, but it's obviously sad. So, I'm just gonna let him get through it on his own for tonight. If he comes in here to snuggle, that's his choice."

"And what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to sleep." I head to the side of my bed and pull back the sheets, "You can join if you want. Otherwise, if you're going to just stand there, get out." I lay on my side, turn off the lamp beside my bed, and close my eyes.

Not two seconds later, I feel the mattress dip with some extra weight added and an arm tuck around my middle, and something that feels like a nose snuggling into the crook of my neck.

Every time Cas and I cuddle, I feel like I don't have to constantly worry about…. Well, everything. I actually feel like I don't have the entire world on my shoulders. I can actually sense every muscle in my body relax. It doesn't feel like I have a thousand pound burdon on my back, I feel like I can just sleep peacefully. But that just might be Cas' mojo that's sending calming waves throughout my body. I don't care though. Call me a sap. Say that this is a chick flick moment, I don't care. All I care about is the angel that's snuggling into my back, and my baby brother sobbing his eyes out in the library.

About ten minutes later, I hear the door to my room squeak open and there's Sam's silhouette in the doorway, sniffling. He must have changed his mind because he chokes another sob and bolts away saying, "Death doesn't always mean goodbye." And I hear the door to his bedroom down the hall slam shut, and some muffled wailing.

 _Jeez, what did the kid read?_ I think to myself, but I just smile to myself and sink further into Cas' embrace and fall further into sleep. Not caring that the door is still wide open.

* * *

Alrighty, if this brought back any Twist and Shout feelings, I am truly sorry. If you haven't read that fan fiction, you should, but just a fair warning, if you don't cry/sob/weep/wail while reading, then you either have no tear ducts or are just soulless. *shrugs* Well, anyways, thank you for reading and as always, comment. For those of you who have commented, your words have helped me improve :)


	18. The Morning After

The morning after….

"Doesn't seem right to say goodbye." Sam mumbles almost incoherently as he rocks back and forth on his bed. Tears staining down his cheeks and are filling his eyes, recalling the memories of the fan fiction he read the night before.

"Sammy, c'mon, up an' attem." I call into his room, "Sammy, breeeeeeeeakfaaaaaaast." I sing song as I open his door, "C'mon man, breakfast." I say as I turn on the light.

Sam is in as tight of a ball as his 6'4 self can do, holding on tight to his pillow, rocking back and forth repeating to himself through tears, "Doesn't seem right to say goodbye." Now, I haven't seen Sam act like this since he was around 3 and had the chicken pox. Whenever Sam gets really sick, he starts to get a little delusional.

"Sammy?" I ask again, cautiously.

He looks at me with bloodshot eyes, "Why can't you and Cas just be happy together?" he whimpers

"Well, because I have to take care of you." I reply softly.

"I'm a big boy now Dean, I don't need you to take care of me and hold my hand every time we go out on a hunt. Or anywhere at that." He replies, voice more resilient. "I can stay here or something, and you and Cas can live your normal, apple pie life."

"Sam, you know it's not nor-"

"As normal as it can get." He snaps

 _I need to cheer this kid up quick. It looks like he didn't sleep at all last night._

"Come on Sammy. Why don't you have breakfast with us?" I suggest. My baby brother hesitates, then I sing song, "It's waaaaaffles with strawwwwwwberries, bluuuuuuuuueberries, and whip creeeeeeaaaaaam."

Sam's ears literally perk up and his eyes shine like a new lightbulb. He uncurls himself from his pillow gets off the bed, then he shoots in the direction of the kitchen.

I sigh to myself, "My brother is literally a dog." And I follow my gigantor brother to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

 _July 16, 2015_

 _Okay, so Sam apparently read a Dean/Castiel fan fiction called Twist and Shout, and now he's a sobbing mess in his room. But I did accomplish getting him up and to breakfast with no problem. Now I just have the task of trying to calm him down and get him back to his regular gigantor self. This_ _not_ _going to be easy. Wish me luck. Wait. I'm telling myself to wish me luck? Does that make sense? I dunno, I'll figure something out._

* * *

I close my journal and set it beside the huge book I'm reading on every curse known to man. So far, I've found nothing. Sam is sitting across from me sniffling, but nose deep in the life book he has in front of him.

"I think I might have something." He says suddenly, voice nasally.

"Whacha got?"

"We summon Lucifer." He states

"What? Why?"

"Okay, so you know that Lucifer gave Cain the Mark in the first place right?"

"… Okay…"

"Well, maybe if we summon Lucifer, he can take back the Mark."

"Sammy. No."

"Why the hell not Dean? What brilliant idea do you have that could possibly tromp mine?"

I think for a moment, then shrug my shoulders in defeat.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

 _July 16, 2015_

 _So Sam brought up the brilliant idea of summoning the devil straight to the bunker just to get this fan thing off my arm. Now, my little brother is still Satan's vessel for… I dunno, just his vessel. Satan probably still has plans to start the Apocalypse and to wear Sam to the prom. Also, just as an aside, Cas has been almost skittish whenever I would bring up going male again. He just freezes up and flies away. It's really fucking frustrating._

* * *

The next week….

 _July 22, 2015_

 _Today's the day that we summon the devil. I told Cas what Sam and I are doing, he called us morons and said that this is just about the dumbest thing we have ever done in our entire existence. Not that it would surprise him at all, Sam and I have come up with some dumb things in the past, but this really tops the cake. Well, off we go._

* * *

"Ready?" I ask Sam once I reach the dungeon, where he set up all of the things for the ritual.

"Are you?" He retorts. Cas told me a couple days ago that he does not want to be present while we do the ritual, so he's up in heaven doing… Whatever he's doing up there.

Sam reads the incantation that Cas scribbled down on a piece of paper. Note to self, I _have_ to make sure Cas is appreciated later. If ya know what I mean.

About half way through, the walls start shaking, but Sam keeps reading. Soon, someone is in the middle of the iron Devil's Trap/Holy Oil circle. I light a match book and throw it in the oil, lighting the ring and the flames flare up.

"Is this really necessary guys?" the man says

"Is that your old meat suit?" I ask

"Oh this? What can I say, I'm a little sentimental. I kinda liked Nick." He shrugs, "Since you summoned me here, what do you want?"

"Take back the Mark." Sam demands

"Can and will you take the Mark off of my arm?" I echo

Satan ponders for a moment, "Well, since you asked twice…. I can."

"Fine will you?" I ask

"No."

"Why the fuck not?" Sam booms

"Well, your tone is one of the reasons. The second is I need someone to contain the Darkness. Cain was the man for the job, but you had to go and kill him so…. It's come to you Dean-o." he grins, "But I suppose I can take the Mark back from you, if that's really what you want."

"As long as someone else doesn't get this burden, I'm fine with it off my arm." I say.

The blonde in the flames rolls his eyes, "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"You can destroy the Darkness." Sam says

I give Sam a look, and Satan just laughs, "What rock have you been under your whole life? You _can't_ kill Darkness, Sam. Even if you had just about the same amount of light as the sun, there's still going to be shadows. Also, less literally speaking, you can't get rid of every dark thing in every corner of the earth. You're just going to have to…. Deal with it."

"Fine, you lock the darkness in Hell somewhere." Sam comments

Lucifer rolls his eyes again and sighs, "You Winchesters don't give up do you? Fine, I can get rid of Dean's Mark and do something with it."

"As long as it never comes to Earth. Ever." I say

"Fine, as long as it never comes up to Earth." He snaps his fingers and there's a white hot burning sensation on my arm, and just as soon as it comes, it goes away. I feel like a thousand pound weight just lifted off my shoulders. "There. The Mark and the Darkness that was inside you Dean, is now in Hell. Can I go now?"

"Not just yet. Change Dean back into by brother." Sam demands

"Now, just wait a minute Sammy." I cut in

"Dean? Don't you want to be back to normal?"

"Well, yeah. But…. Being a girl is also kinda nice, ya know? I mean, we can get a free round at a bar, curtesy of a creepy fat guy. I'm feeling feelings that I've always wanted to feel around certain people. I don't know man. I mean, Cas also has the tracking spell up his sleeve so we can track the witch down. What's the worst that can happen while I'm a girl, huh?"

"You can die, Dean."

"I'm gonna die if I'm a man or a woman Sam. I have died. Just like you've died…. Maybe not as much as me, but still."

"Are you two going to have this discussion now? Or can I leave?"

"No. You stay." Sam scolds, "Dean, you can't be serious."

"I'm pretty serious, man. I'm staying female. At least I don't have to worry about razer cuts on my face anymore, right? Or, having to worry about wearing a cup?"

"But you do have to worry about a few other feminine hygiene issues as well."

"Details….. Point is, I'm staying. We're not having this discussion any more. Sam, send him back." I command Sam, and he reads the spell to send Lucifer back into his cage. Once that's done, I head back upstairs and head to my room.

* * *

 _July 22, 2015_

 _I really don't know if I want to be back to regular Dean. I really am fine staying a woman. I finally have a relationship with Cas, my new face isn't known anywhere, and sometimes I get free rounds from random men at the bars. Perks of being a woman, I suppose….. God, this feels like jamming Sam's soul back in him all over again. I just don't know how to feel._

* * *

I close my journal and set it back in with my pillows. I settle myself into my covers and fall asleep.

* * *

Okay, so I know this is a little late, but happy Fourth of July everyone! I hope all of you didn't start any fires, but had fun :)


	19. Sam's Not Home (part 2)

I had some major writer's block with this one I also apologize in advance for being so long! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

Sam's POV

Dean has been cured of the Mark for about three weeks now. But the day after he got cured, the sickness train has been adding more and more cars. It all started with a simple cold for two days, then it escalated to bronchitis and he was out sick for a week. Then maybe a day later, Dean woke up with a stomach thing and was puking her guts out. That lasted about three days. I had to force her to take it easy for probably five days, just to get her immune system back up to speed, but that didn't happen because she got pneumonia that's been lasting for two days so far.

I wake up this morning and hear the sound of someone throwing up violently. It takes me a second to clear the morning fog from my mind and realize the sound is coming from Dean's room. I practically fly out of bed and sprint down the hallway and throw open Dean's door, there, leaning over the side of the bed puking her guts out is my 'sister'.

Now, Dean and I have been sick around each other since…. Well, since forever. And now that she is Mark free, she's been getting sick more often. Her immune system is just shot.

"Dean?" I say as I gently rub Dean's back.

"S-S'mmy." She manages to squeak out between heaves. "Th'n 'm s'ck."

"Yeah, I think so too buddy. Come on." I lift my sister's weakened frame bridal style and carry her to the toilet just across the room, "There you go."

She grips the toilet like it's made of gold as she heaves up more phlegm, all the time I'm rubbing small gentle circles on her back. When the heaving slows down, I place the back of my hand to her forehead. She's burning up.

I let several minutes of non-heaving go by before I decide it's alright to pry my sick sister's arms away from the porcelain. "Noooo, S'mmy." She whimpers as I pick her up again to set her back on the bed.

"It's okay Dean. I'll set a garbage can right next to you, alright?"

"Mkay S'mmy."

I pull the blankets up to Dean's chin and tuck them around her shivering body. I hear my phone ring. The caller ID is another hunter, Jeff, so I go to the hallway and answer it.

"Jeff?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah…. Why are you calling?"

"Listen Sam, there's a problem in Pontiac Illinois. Ware wolf looks like. Now I'm pretty rusty on this, so could you and your brother come on down here?"

"Well, actually Dean is pretty sick."

"S'mmy, go." I hear Dean's female, scratchy, raw voice say from the bed.

"You sure?" I ask her

"Yeah. Cas c'n come ov'r."

"Okay… Jeff, I'll be there in about a couple days, alright?"

"Alrighty-roo Sam. See ya then." He hangs up

"You sure Cas will be alright?"

"Yeah. You h've fun." She gives me a weak smile, but I know it's genuine.

"Okay. Just don't get any more sick."

"'ll try my b'st." she mumbles and I get some ginger ale and some medicine to help her sleep.

I'm in my room, gathering some clothes in my backpack when I decide to call Castiel.

"Castiel, Dean's pretty sick and I just got a call to go on a hunt, so…."

I hear the familiar flutter of wings, "Hello Sam."

"Hey Cas, would you mind looking after Dean while I'm gone?"

"Of course not. You know how I appreciate the time I have with Dean."

I chuckle, "Yeah, I know. Um… Dean still has Pneumonia, she's been puking all morning. There's a garbage can right next to her, as well as some ginger ale. Don't let her drink it all at once, otherwise she'll puke her guts out again."

"Okay."

"Call me if anything comes up." I grab my bag and start heading for the garage, "Oh yeah, if Dean starts getting a really high fever, run a cold shower and throw her in there. You shouldn't do that unless you have to force the fever down though. I left some medicine on the nightstand next to the bed."

"Okay Sam."

"You think you got it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. And Cas, good luck." I make my way into the garage and get in the Impala and drive away.

* * *

Dean's POV

I let Sam take the case, mainly because I'm sick of seeing my brother's face every single day. I don't know why I'm so irritable now, but just seeing Sam's sappy puppy eyes every single minute of the day is frying my nerves. Now Cas has to babysit me. This should be interesting.

"Hello Dean." The angel says from the doorway, "How are you feeling?"

I try to sit up a little, but no success. "Feel l'ke sh't."

Cas makes his way to the bed and sits on the edge, "You do realize I can cure your illness with a touch. Right?"

I shoot imaginary daggers into his face from my eyes, "Why di'n't you s'ggest that like THREE WEEKS AGO?!" the sudden shouting makes my raw throat more sore, forcing me to wince.

"I was in heaven. Trying to sort things out." He says defensively

I take a breath and tell him in a calm-ish voice, "Will you please make me better?"

"Yes. Anything for you Dean." He then presses two fingers to my forehead. Instantly, I feel a warm feeling spread throughout my veins and all through my body. The next thing I know, my throat isn't sore and my voice isn't nasalled.

I then take the opportunity to attack Cas with a hug and sloppy wet kisses.

"Dean, I-"

"Shut up Cas." I take his mouth again. And again, and maybe one…. Okay a lot more times. I break the kisses for some air, "I just want to say, I very much appreciate what you do for us." Smooch, "And that I'm the luckiest man that got bewitched into a woman who ever lived." Smooch, "And I don't care that I'm a woman now and is expressing how I feel, but I've always felt this way about you Cas." I take his hand in mine and gently squeeze, a smirk forms on my face. "You know… I haven't showered in like a week…." I bite my bottom lip, hoping Cas would understand what I'm getting at here, but it's Cas. "Wanna take a shower with me? Sam isn't here to disturb us this time."

The angel looks like he's going to decline, but I bring up my other hand and stroke his cheek and place a sweet kiss on his lips. "Yes. I think I would enjoy that very much."

I chuckle, I'm not sure at what. Maybe it's his response, maybe it's in victory, or maybe it's because of what happened that last time.

* * *

Last time…

Cas and I are in a no tell motel, settling down for the night after chopping some vamp's heads off. For some reason, Sam still had energy, so I sent him out on a food run. In the meantime, I planned to take a much needed shower.

"Hey Cas, I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join?" I ask half-jokingly.

"Absolutely."

I start the steady stream of hot water and get in, Cas following me in. I lather up some soap in my hands and start to spread it all over my angel's body, kissing his surprisingly soft lips every time I get the chance. I then turn so Cas' back is to the stream of water, rinsing off the soap, and he copies me what I did to him. After all the soap has been rinsed, Cas lifts me up and pins me against the shower wall, my legs wrapping around his hips automatically. Before anything can happen any further, the bathroom door opens and Sam calls out, "Dean? You in here?"

I sigh to myself, "Why."

"Nothing, I just got back and I gotta take a leak. Hey, why are Castiel's clothes thrown in he- oooooooh. Never mind."

The little shit, I can _hear_ the grin in his 'never mind'.

* * *

Now…

I get up from the edge of the bed, take Cas' hand once more, and lead him to the bathroom. Once there, I turn on the hot water and grab a couple towels and hang them on the hooks just outside the shower. I turn to my angel and kiss him hungrily, like I haven't seen him in five years hungrily. Our tongues dance together in perfect rhythm and I start sliding layer after layer of clothing off his shoulders, while he slides my layers off as well until we're completely nude. Then we're in the shower, under the steady hot stream of water.

"Now, we won't be interrupted." I mumble into Cas' lips as I steal another kiss.

He grins against my mouth, "Good."

He picks me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist and pins me against the shower wall, kissing me and tangling his fingers in my damp hair.

"Oh Cas…" I manage to get out between kisses, "Need you inside me. Now."

His lips turn up in a smirk, "Oh really?" he says slyly

" _Yes_ really. Please?"

"Well… Since you said please." He smiles genuinely

"Cas, you've been hanging around me and Sam for too long."

"Not long enough." He breathes then his shaft plunges into me with a certain kind of force that I can't quite place. "I've kept my mouth shut for quite some time now, but I can't hold it in anymore."

"Wh-what's on y-your mind C-C-Cas?" I stutter, the feeling of his cock inside me overwhelming.

"I have been wanting to do this for quite some time now." He says after a pause.

"All you had to do was ask Cas." I say, adjusting to his size. "Just please…. For the love of…. Something….. MOVE."

The corners of his lips curve up, "You would like that wouldn't you? I'm going to take my time with you Dean Winchester." He says in almost a growl, I let a low moan slip out, "You like it when I talk like this Dean?" all words have escaped my mind, so I just nod vigorously, "Dean, I'm not going to move unless I hear you say it."

"I-It." I manage to groan out, a smirk playing along my lips. "You said to say 'it'."

"Yes I suppose I did." Something glints across his eyes. Something wicked. "I see you can still form smart ass remarks." I nod, still smirking, which I'm rewarded by a harsh upward thrust of Cas' hips, my fingernails clawing at his shoulder blades, most likely leaving little half-moon shaped marks. Something like a squeak leaving my mouth.

"I want you to be rough with me Cas. I want you to mark me in any and every way possible. Please Cas. Please." My voice getting higher and higher as I speak.

"Well, in that case…." He looks around the shower, "I think we should move this to the bed. I would not want to break a pipe."

The next thing I know, I'm lying face down on my memory foam mattress, dried off. I look over my shoulder and see Cas, his tie in hand.

"Now Cas, not for nothin' but…. I didn't peg you for the kinky type." I say, and I'm flopped onto my back, Cas hovering just above me.

"Now Dean. I am going to give you something. But I have to have your permission first."

"P-permission for what?"

"This next part with your mortal form, would literally rip you apart, so I'm going to give you some of my Grace so you can withstand me."

"O-oh…. O-okay, yes."

Cas pulls out a pocket knife that was sitting on my night stand, opens it and takes a slice out of his throat (just a little), "Open your mouth." He orders, and I do as he says, and some blue-white mist slides its way down my throat. Cas then puts his hand over the knife cut on his throat and heals it. "There. You have enough Grace for us to have a…. Good time, as you put it." He smiles almost wolfishly.

I return the wolf smile, "Let's get started."

* * *

My hands are tied above me with Cas' striped tie, I'm lying on my back still but with my legs over Cas' shoulders while he's ramming himself into me. Even though it kinda sounds pretty bad, but it's actually pure bliss. Having someone fucking the living daylights out of me is…. Indescribable, all the while, riding out my third orgasm of the day. What can I say, Cas just turns me on just by talking and it's driving me crazy in the good way.

When my angel finishes inside me, he kindly unties my hands and uncurls my legs from his shoulders and lies on his side facing me. He kisses me sweetly, which is an amazing contrast from what he was doing earlier, I can't take my eyes off his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Cas." I couldn't help it, it just slipped out! I swear! But, to be honest, I have been wanting to tell him that for a while now, it was just figuring out the timing.

He smiles, "I love you too Dean." He brings his hand up behind my neck and pulls me in for another kiss, this one is deeper and full of passion. I bring my hand up to cradle his jaw.

"I fucking love you Cas, and all I want to do with you now is just have so much sex with you."

"Well, we have until Sam gets back, which is approximately a week. Maybe more, maybe less." He gives me a half shrug with a smug smile.

I decide to at least wipe the smug grin off his face by kissing it off with hot, open mouthed kisses.

* * *

Day 2

I'm stirring cookie dough to bake some cookies- hey, I saw the recipe online. So sue me- wearing Cas' white dress shirt halfway buttoned up, sleeves rolled to my elbows, my hair down and in a mess, and an apron that I got when we moved into the bunker that says Mr. good lookin' is cookin'. Sam always said that it's one of the dumbest aprons alive, but I think it's awesome.

A while ago, I also got a small radio and put it on the counter. Right now, it's on the classic rock station and Fallen Angel by Poison is playing, making me swing my hips to the beat and singing along.

I feel gentle hands wrap around my waist from behind, and a kiss being laid behind my ear that travels down the back of my neck to the spot where my neck meets my shoulders. All the while, his hands wander every bump and curve of my torso.

"Want some cookies?"

"I want something, but she's being stubborn and on a….. Baking high." One of his hands reaches behind me only to swat my ass. "And stealing my shirts."

"I can't help these things! Sometimes I just have the urge to….. Cook or bake or something!" I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "Besides, where'd you learn how to do all that yesterday? The pizza man?" Silence, I smile to myself, "You know, there's no shame in that. Besides, I'm probably the best damn teacher you got, huh?" I kiss him on the lips and he slides his hand up to the back of my neck, deepening the kiss and pulling me closer with his other hand at the small of my back. Our tongues colliding together like some sort of dance filled with twisting and flips and turns.

The next thing I know, I'm up on the counter sitting in a pile of flour, still kissing my fallen angel. His hands untie the apron from around my waist and toss it on the floor somewhere in the kitchen and starts unbuttoning the rest of the shirt. My arms wrap tighter around his neck as he takes my torso and scoots me closer to him, but still staying on the counter all the while still making out. I break the kiss to catch my breath and smile, "You jealous of me wanting to bake cookies?"

"Pffft. No."

I lean back away from his face to give him a look of 'oh really?'

"Of course not."

"So... You're not jealous of the flour. How it gets _everywhere_. In my hair, nails, and face." I bite my bottom lip innocently and reach my left hand from his shoulder, down to the flour bowl sitting there, grab a hand full, and dump it all over Cas' hair. I quickly slide off the counter and run to the other side of the island that's sitting in the middle of the kitchen, giggling furiously. Cas looks up at me, with a playful death glare.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that." He playfully taunts

"You are going to have to catch me first." I say with a wide smile, but quickly disappears when he grabs the flour bowl with a mischievous look in his eyes. We circle around the island a few rounds, while Cas flings flour whenever he gets close, leaving flour in my hair and on my face. When the bowl is low, Cas sets it down and I take off behind me through the door and into the hallway, still giggling hysterically.

I find a closet and hide in it. I silence myself when I hear Cas' footsteps, "You can't hide Dean. I'm an angel, and you have a little bit of my Grace still in you."

I sink further in the closet

"It is true that you are still warded and hidden from angels, but with my Grace I can find you easier. And when I find you….. Well, let's just say we're going to have some fun."

Fortunately for me, I know this bunker inside and out. There are little secret tunnels that travel to certain rooms, and the closet that I am currently in just so happens to be one of the rooms with a tunnel.

I open the door at the back and crawl through, this specific tunnel- if I remember right- goes to one of the bedrooms, I can't remember which one though. I'll find out soon enough.

I reach the other end of the tunnel and open the door, there I'm met by a pair of legs that look really familiar.

"Hey Cas." I say as I look up

"Hello Dean." He smiles as he helps me up and out of the tunnel, then pulls me in for a kiss. "Shall we have some fun now?"

"I think it's about that time, yeah." I jump up onto him, wrap my legs around his waist, and pull him into a passionate kiss. He sets me down onto the bed and crawls on top of me, never breaking the kiss.

"Now, what am I going to do with you, hmm?" he drawls out playfully as he teases the buttons of the shirt I'm still wearing.

"Oh fuck me, pleeeaaase." I moan

"Since you said please." He smirks and rips off the shirt of his that I am wearing, tugs down his white boxers and slams into me, pausing a moment for me to adjust to his size. I dig my fingernails in his shoulder blades when he starts moving again, he starts out slow but soon enough, he picks up the pace.

"Ohhhh….. So good Cas… CAS!" he hits a sweet spot inside and keeps hammering there, I snake my hand up to his hair and tug at the flour spotted dark hair. The feeling builds and builds, soon I'm hanging on by a thread, "C-Cas… I'm gonna… CAAAS!" I release everything I got around Cas in the most intense orgasm I have _ever_ had. I know I probably said that before, but this beats those other times by a shit ton. Soon after, Cas comes after me, his hot seed spreading all throughout me. When he's spent he lays on top of me, he goes soft and pulls out. We lay on our sides, facing each other.

I plant little soft kisses on his lips, "I love you." I whisper. Then I realize what I just said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I-I… It just slipped out!"

Cas silences me by kissing me, "Don't apologize…. I love you too." He smiles and brings me into another passionate kiss. "Now, let's get some sleep." He suggests, I nod, curling into his embrace.

* * *

Day 3

My phone wakes me up at 1 in the afternoon. Sam's calling.

"Sammy?" I ask groggily

"Dean, finally! I've been trying to call you since this morning! How are you feeling?" he sounds like a worried mother hen

"I'm fine dude. I feel a lot better, Cas makes a better nurse than you." I smirk to myself when I hear my brother snort at the other end, "But seriously, why are you calling?"

"I dunno, just checking up I guess."

"….. Okay."

"I guess I'll see you later then."

"Okay, see you later…" I hang up and put my phone back on the night stand. I turn to my other side and wrap my arm around Cas and snuggle into his chest more.

"What do you want to do today Dean?" I hear Cas ask softly.

"Think I wanna just lay right here." I sit up suddenly, "Hey, you wanna watch a movie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just lay here watching movies all day long. Accomplishing absolutely nothing, just… Enjoying each other's company."

"Yes, I would like that."

"Alright. What kind of movie? Think we got ass-kicking action, strange fiction, comedies, and from my personal collection and I will kill you if you tell Sam, two chick flicks."

"Well, since it is your idea. You pick."

I smile to myself and get up off the bed. I'm still naked, so I grab the nearest t-shirt and slide it on, I also grab Cas' boxers and throw them to him. I get to the doorway and look back to the bed, and in my best Arnold Shwarzenegger voice I say, "I'll be back." And slide out to the library, where Sam and I keep the movies, and grab my top five.

I return to my room, movies in hand, and grin proudly at Cas as I hold up the movies, "Prepare to do absolutely nothing."

* * *

Two movies in, and I see Cas starting to do a constipated look as I'm switching out discs. "Hey man, if you need to go to the bathroom, go right ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"That's not what is troubling me Dean."

I turn around from the TV, "Then what is?"

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

"Rings a bell, yeah."

"You had me wear a condom so you don't get pregnant?"

I stare down at a little corner of the bed, recalling that conversation, "Oh yeah. Yeah, I started birth control about a month or two ago. Never told anyone, so don't feel bad. I never told Sam, but I think he has suspicions of his own, so…." I give him a shy, nervous smile, "To tell you the truth, I was kind of embarrassed. That's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Why would you be emberassed Dean? You know you can tell me everything." He says kindly

I chuckle humorlessly to myself, "Well, I guess I like keeping things to myself that I don't need to."

"I have always known that about you Dean." I hear the bed creak with his shifting weight, then I feel a gentle hand reach for my shoulder and slide down to my hand. "You can tell me everything, and I will never judge you." Cas brings my hand up to his lips and kisses my calloused knuckles.

I rise up from the floor to wrap my arms around his neck in an embrace, "Thanks Cas." I whisper into his shoulder. "You wanna take a little break from movies for a little bit? Take a drive or something? To tell ya the truth, I'm starting to get cabin fever."

"Dean. I don't think a cabin can physically weaken your immune system just out of the blue. Especially when I healed you from your ailment three days ago-"

"Cas. I mean, I gotta get out of the bunker. Otherwise I will probably go insane. Breathing the same stale air, seeing the same stale books. But seeing you here is a new scenery, but I just gotta go outside. At least for a little while and take a drive, go on a picnic, or something."

"Okay…. Why don't we take a walk, stretch our legs?"

"Listen Cas, I would. Really. But, my hips and legs are so sore from the past two days. Sorry man. Unfortunately, Sammy took my baby so we can't ride in the _Impala_ , but there is another car in the garage that I…. Borrowed that we can take. We can drive, park her somewhere, and sit on the hood like we normally would if it was the Impala."

"Okay. Yeah, let's do that." He smiles and kisses me sweetly.

"But in all seriousness, I really haven't showered in a long time, and I probably stink so…. Shower time." I get up and make a beeline for the bathroom.

* * *

I come out of the bathroom all showered and clean and actually feeling like a normalish human being again.

"I just gotta change into clothes and we can head out." I say absentmindedly to Cas, who is no longer sitting on the bed. _Probably in his room changing or something._

I slide on a clean t-shirt and jeans. I manage to find a pair and slide them on, then put on my boots and lace those up. Now, to find my angel.

I head to his room, only to see him sitting on his bed, waiting patiently. "Ready Cas?" I ask

"Yes. Let's go." He gets up and we head out to the garage of the bunker and get into the 1976 Buick Special that I "borrowed" from Iowa.

"Hey Cas, can I ask you something?" I say after a while of driving.

"Sure Dean. Ask away."

"This is going to sound kinda needy and dumb-"

"Say what you want to say."

"When I was in the shower, why were you waiting for me in your room?"

"I figured you needed some alone time to yourself as you get dressed, since you said that I was just a change of scenery from everything else in the bunker."

"Cas, I didn't mean it like that. I really do like seeing you and your gorgeous face. I was just tired of seeing everything in the same place in the bunker, ya know? Why do you think I invited you to come with me for a drive? I _enjoy_ being with you Cas. I love our time together and I love you." I take my right hand off the steering wheel and place it on top of Castiel's, "You're my angel, and no one is going to ever change that. Yes, I might have tried to kill you and sent you away to heaven when we first met, but I've also tried to kill Sam and even my dad a couple times. None of that will ever change the way I feel about you Cas." I take back my hand to pull the car over onto the shoulder. Once I do that, I take Cas' hand again and kiss him with as much love and passion I can possibly muster.

Cas cups my face and we pull apart, "I love you too Dean Winchester. The second I was in Hell, I saw your soul. I saw how bright it shone. It was light in amongst the darkness, and your soul has never ceased to shine as bright as it did back then." I close what little space there is left from our lips into another heart filled kiss.

I reluctantly pull away first, "I have a perfect spot in mind." I grin, give Cas one little peck on the lips, throw the car into drive and head off the shoulder and onto the road.

"Where are we going?" Cas questions

I smile to him, "It's a surprise."

I drive on for a while before I turn off onto a dirt road in with a huge clump of trees. Cas turns to me with a confused look on his face, but I just keep grinning to myself. Eventually, the trees break and I park the car in the middle of the clearing. With the sun just starting to set behind the horizon, all the reds, oranges, and yellows make the trees and ground look like it's made of gold.

"This is my favorite time of day to come here." I say to Cas in a dreamy voice. "Come on." I get out of the car and climb onto the hood. I notice Cas being a little hesitant of getting on the hood, probably since I snapped at him for climbing onto the hood of my baby with muddy shoes, but that was just a bad day in general. I never meant to snap at him like that. After that, I apologized like a thousand times probably. I smile kindly at him, "It's okay Cas, I'm not gonna snap at you." I pat the place next to me, "C'mere."

That must have given him some comfort. In a flash, he's sitting next to me on the hood of the Buick. I snuggle into his chest as he brings his arm around my shoulders. "You know what would be really good right now?" I wonder out loud.

"What would be really good right now?"

"A beer. But I don't think I packed any. Did you?"

"Lucky for you, yes." He grins down at me and my eyes light up.

"You are the best Cas. You truly are an angel." I giggle and peck his lips and slide off to grab the cooler in the backseat. "You want one?" I offer to Cas, but he shakes his head. "Since I became an angel again, every kind of food I try to eat just tastes like molecules."

"Yeah that's a buzz kill." I twist open the bottle and take a swig, I then take my place right beside Cas once more.

The two of us are sitting on the hood, observing the setting sun, the occasional animal that would just wander by us, and Cas would tell me how God made that creature.

"Can you tell me a story, when you were young and with your siblings?" I ask and his chest rises and falls in either a sigh or in thought. I'm not quite sure.

"Gabriel and I…. We were arguing who was going to name a certain creature first, so-"

"Wait. I thought Adam and Eve named all the creatures." I interrupted

"Yes, that is true, but some angels named creatures and told Adam and Eve. Two humans can't possibly name each and every creature on earth without some help from the celestial chain of course."

"Oh. Carry on." I adjust myself so I am lying down and my head is in Castiel's lap. His hand automatically goes to my hair and starts stroking the long strands.

"So…. God has just made what you call a giraffe…."

 _Castiel, looking around the age of four, and Gabriel, appearing around the age of seven, are sitting on the floor by their father's work bench, when God sets down a yellow and brown spotted deer like creature. Gabriel reaches for the animal, grabbing it by its neck, "I'm the oldest, so I get to name it." Gabe declares, Little Cas disagrees, "Why do you always get to name the cwitters?" reaching for the creatures legs, pulling the giraffe towards him. "Cuz I'm oldest Cassie, which means I get to name things before you." Gabe argues back, pulling the poor critter towards his own body. Cas pulls the legs, "Nuh uh!" Gabe pulls the head, "Yuh huh!"_

 _This continues until it becomes a game of tug-of-war and the poor little giraffe's neck and legs are getting stretched constantly. "Boys! What are you doing?" their father booms from his stool. The siblings let go of the giraffe. "Gabby started it!" little Cas starts, but God holds up a hand, hushing the fledgling. "Boys, you know what you did. You can't go around pulling on creature's limbs in a squabble like this, what if you tore off its head_ or _legs? Now I am not going to fix this. I am sending this to earth and when you gaze upon this creature, you will be reminded how foolish you have acted today."_

"And God did send the giraffe to earth, now Gabriel and I have gotten over our petty arguing, but that wasn't because of the giraffe, it was because he and I just got older."

I sit up, "I knew that my second grade teacher was bullshitting me when she said giraffes were made that way to get the trees in the tall trees."

"Actually, God made trees like that for _that_ purpose."

"…. Huh." I take a swig of my beer.

We sit on the hood of that car for a few hours more. Cas told me stories about some stars, nebulas, and other random ass things, and head home.

* * *

Day 4

Sam wakes me up once more by calling me.

"Sam, I swear. When you get home, I'm going to punch you in the face for waking me up."

"Hello to you too Dean. Listen, Jim and I just got done with this Ware wolf hunt and since I stayed up all night, I'm going to take a nap, then head back your way."

I shrug to myself, "…. Okay….. Anything else?"

"Nope. That's it. It's a two day drive… There, that's it."

"Okay, see ya then." I hang up before Sam can add anything. I swipe my hands down my face, and stop over my mouth to groan into them, "Uuuuuuuuuuuugh." My discomfort makes Cas stir next to me.

"Having troubles?" he smirks

"Sam's done with the hunt, and he'll be back in a couple days."

"I see."

"Wanna go on a grocery run with me?"

"Yeah. I do."

A few minutes later, Cas and I are on the road into town, the classic rock station blaring in the Buick with the windows rolled down.

Pretty soon, I roll up to the grocery store. Actually, it's about the size of a truck stop shop that doesn't really have a parking lot and people park in the street.

Cas and I get out of the Buick and head inside. "Okay, so…. What should we have for food?" I ask my angel.

"I'm not sure Dean, what do you feel like?"

"Well…. You know me, if I was rich, I would buy out this whole store and stuff my pie hole, but I can't so…. Here we are."

I wander over to the canned goods, "Hey, wanna make a homemade pizza?" I ask.

Cas shrugs, "Think I'm all baked out. Tonight we can just have takeout."

"Yeah, but what about when Sam gets back? I swear, the kid eats five times his weight and doesn't gain an ounce." I grab a jar of green olives, I look over to see Cas giving me a poop face, "What's with the poop face?"

"Olives?" he says the single word like it's a piece of shit.

I shrug, "I eat olives." And put it in the basket I'm carrying. "Do we need milk?"

"Yeah, I think so."

* * *

 _Several actual normal conversations and several_ _of bags of groceries later…._

"Help me with the trunk please Cas. If you can." I say as I'm carrying just about eight bags, four on each arm, to the car. I managed to dig out my keys from my pocket and hand them to Cas, who has six. He unlocks the trunk, opens it, both of us dump our bags unceremoniously into the space. I take the keys back and slide in the driver's seat and start up the engine and head back home.

Somewhere along the way, my right hand wanders to Cas, taking his hand in mine. He looks over at me, and I give him a broad smile and continue down the road.

* * *

 _August 19, 2015_

 _So, I've been sick for about three weeks. That was the worst three weeks of my life, and I have plenty of shitty weeks, but this tops them all. That is until Cas showed up to 'babysit' me and help me get better, and he did. He healed me right up, we spent four days together and Sam is supposed to get back from a warewolf hunt any time now so…. I don't know what I plan on doing right now, I suppose I'll find something."_

* * *

I stuff my journal back under my pillow and head out to the library to find Cas sitting in one of the chairs. "Twenty bucks Sam comes in with some sort of busted limb." I announce

"Well, I actually have faith that Sam will come through that door with a few scratches."

"Yeah, but you can cheat and peek into my Impala to see him."

"Actually, I can't. You and your brother is still warded against angels. So no. I can't cheat."

"Yeah, well…. Knowing Sam, he probably konked his head real good. He always manages to get dinged up one way or another on these monster hunts, or in any sort of hunt for that matter. I'm getting a beer."

As soon as I'm in the kitchen, I hear the door to the bunker open and slam closed. Sam's home.

"Sammy!" I shout from the hallway of the kitchen as I make my way back to the library, "What's broken this time?" I ask playfully.

He scoffs at me, "Nothing. Think I sprained a finger though and I did get knocked unconscious. I'll tell you all about it once I take a shower." He sets some things down on one of the tables, "You seem better, and different. What happened while I was gone?"

Cas and I share looks, I shrug, "Nothing much. Don't worry, we didn't burn any buildings down that didn't need to be burnt." I sit in a chair, "I'll be here when you get out." And take a long swig of my beer.


	20. Castiel's Story

Just some of Cas' random thoughts :)

I've seen many things in my lifetime. From the time when they were just created and inventing wheels, to now when they're creating new computerized gadgets. Humans are an interesting and confusing species that say things that have double meanings that 'puts me back on my heels' as they say.

On January 24, 1979, I was assigned Dean Winchester as his guardian angel. Which, I might add, was a demotion. You see, I was a soldier. I fought battles in the field. Guardian angels are a step or two below that. I am not so sure what I did to get that demotion, but it was worth it as time went on.

The job of the guardian angel is to, of course, guard your charge of any danger. Said angel under any circumstances touch or make themselves visible to humans, I am still unclear why that is, but what can I do? My job is to do as I am told. My job, of course, was to 'protect Michael's future vessel'.

From 1979 to 1983, my job was fairly simple and to be honest, boring. I had to steer the young Winchester away from any dangerous obstacles, for example, jumping off the counter. I had to whisper to him that that was a horrible idea, and the three year old listened. Of course, the most work I had to do at that time was when John was alone with Dean while Mary would go off to get some birthday or Christmas gifts. I did not have to do that a lot, since Mary was the one who was home while John was at work.

By the time I heard that Mary was pregnant a second time, I went straight to heaven to make sure that Sam had an angel of his own. My superiors told me 'Lucifer's vessel will be alright'. That was not good enough for me, so I kept going back to heaven and argue with my superiors that the youngest Winchester deserves a guardian angel just as much as his older brother, but I kept getting shot down.

"Lucifer and his demons will protect his vessel. Now go back to your post Castiel before you get demoted more." My superiors would say and I would go back to earth to watch over the Winchester household. Yes, my charge has been Dean, but I took it upon myself to look over the entire household.

November 2, 1983 is my biggest regret.

Every night, I would sweep the house to rid the place of any demons that may be lurking in the shadows, then I would make sure everyone in the house would be safe and make sure they are in their usual routine. For example, Mary would help Dean brush his teeth while John got Sam into his little onesie and Mary would help Dean into his pajamas. John would make sure the doors and windows are locked and would meet up with Mary and Dean to say goodnight to Sam, and Dean would get read a story and tucked into bed by Mary. Mary and John would switch rolls every so often. Now, if John is having a restless night, he would go downstairs and watch a movie while drinking some sort of alcoholic substance, Mary would usually sleep soundly through the night, unless Sam starts crying in the middle of the night, then motherly instincts would kick in and she would take care of Sam if John isn't in bed with her. Like before, they would switch every so often to take care of the infants. Some nights Dean would have a nightmare and sleep with his parents. It is a normal thing, I have discovered, for humans to dream of horrible things. I always have thought having nightmares is a thing for the psychic, but I was wrong, obviously.

On November of 1983, I did none of that.

I never swept the house, I never watched over the family to make sure they were alright. Nothing. I was in heaven, debating with my superiors about Sam Winchester, and getting shot down once more. By the time I got back to earth, the house is up in flames and the three Winchester boys are outside.

All through the Winchester's lives, I watched over them. Primarily Sam and Dean.

I was the one to give the five year old Dean courage to stand up to his drunk father, but that backfired on me and John did harm Dean. But later that evening, John passed out on the couch, Dean held Sam against him, and I brought my wings around the two of them.

It was much of the same in the years passing, until Sam got stabbed in the back and Dean sold his soul and went to hell.

When Dean went to hell and started to torture souls that was when I found out Lilith's plan to break the 66 Seals. I went against orders and became a soldier again to get Dean out of the Pit. It is true that many of my brothers and sisters died when we laid siege to Hell, but I got to my charge first and gripped him tight and, well, you know the rest. Like I said before, it is basically a crime to touch or show yourself to humanity, especially your charge. Well, I broke the first one, I thought to myself, why not break the other one? What have I got to lose?

So I found a vessel and flew to that barn and presented myself to Dean and his surrogate father, Bobby Singer. I admit, I was expecting to get tested in any way, shape, and form that both Dean and Bobby knew. That includes being shot at, stabbed, passing through the various traps, and for dramatic effect blowing out all the lightbulbs in the barn.

Now, I do have to admit. When I first laid eyes on Dean, even as a guardian angel, I saw how bright Dean's soul is. His is the brightest I have ever seen a human's. Even when I brought him out of the pit, it still shines just as bright as it did before. The only time I did not see his soul was when I was human and the angels fell. As for Sam, when he came out of hell without a soul, I could not see his soul. But then again, I was the one to bring him back to earth without a soul.

In the years that Dean has known me, I have noticed he acts strangely. For example, when we face each other, he never breaks eye contact which makes me not break eye contact and it continues on and on.

I still watch over the Winchester brothers, even if they are mad at me, like that one time I went behind their backs and teamed up with Crowley. I especially watch over the brothers if they are mad at each other. Those two make reckless decisions when they are at each other's throats and separate for a time.

"Hey Cas. I think I found a pie recipe that I really want to try. Wanna go on a milk run with me?" Dean's new female voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Uh…. No. Thank you. Not this time, at least."

She shrugs, "Okay, suit yourself. Hey, did you know that Pinterest isn't a porn site?"

"No. I didn't."

"Huh…. Okay, I'll be back. Don't wait up." She smirks and heads out to the garage.

All through it all, Sam and Dean have been there for each other and of course the rest of their family, whether they are blood or not, living or deceased.


	21. Her First Hunt

"You sure you're okay with getting back in the saddle Dean?" Sam asks from my doorway.

"Hell yeah. For the first time in a long time, I can't feel the Mark's effect on me. So yeah. I'm ready to kill some warewolves." I pull my hair up into a ponytail and continue to stuff clothes haphazardly into my duffle bag.

"Well, I'm just concerned. Since you've been Mark-free, you've been sick. You haven't been on a case in a while, let alone without the Mark giving you some extra murdering juice or whatever."

"First of all. It wasn't 'murdering juice' it was the Mark calling out to me to kill everything and everyone. Second, I'll be fine. Cas fixed me up good. Thirdly, how can you have long hair? I always have to put it into one of these stupid things just so it doesn't get in my face, and even then I eat my own hair when the wind blows just right. What?"

Sam lets go of the burst of laughter he was 'trying' to hold in, "Just you… Complaining about long hair… I could cut it for you." He manages to get out between laughs.

"Yeah, you're _soooo_ hilarious." I head to my bathroom to gather up my bathroom things. I spot a pair of scissors sitting on the sink. Truth be told, I have been tempting myself to cut my own hair for quite some time now, and NO I have not been thinking about suicide ever since the Mark has been removed. I grab the scissors and head back out to my room, Sam is still standing in the doorway. "Here. Do it." I say as I thrust the scissors at my wide eyed brother.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Cut. My. Hair. Do it Sammy. Do it before I change my mind." I wiggle the paired blades in my hand, urging Sam to take them. "Sammy do it now!" I wiggle the pair with more intensity.

"Dean. No. I'm not going to cut your hair."

"Dammit Sam." I grab his hand and thrust the pair of scissors into his hand. Well, the handle. I didn't impale my brother's hand, "Do it!"

"Dean. You don't understand. I suck at cutting hair-"

"I don't care! A good 99% of the time, it's up in a ponytail!"

"What if we have to go another one of those fancy gala parties or whatever? What are we going to do then?"

"Updo."

Bitchface.

"Can we _please_ get on the road now?" I ask, trying to get back to the matter at hand.

He sighs, "Fine, just give me like two minutes. I'll meet you in the garage."

"Fine." I zip up my bag and head out through my doorway and head to the garage.

About five minutes later, Sam finally shows up with his bag and throws it in the trunk. "Let's roll."

* * *

"Dude. This is your fifth pee stop in this state alone! I swear you have a bladder the size of a new born kitten, but you pee like a racehorse."

"Just shut up and pull over."

Sam is fidgeting in his seat and frantically grabbing at his crotch like Michael Jackson, all while sitting in the passenger's seat. I find a decent place to pull over to the shoulder and shove my baby into park. Before she even gets to a complete stop, Sam is barreling out the door, unzipping his pants while I laugh at him.

He gets back in the car a few seconds later and gives me a bitch face-death glare combination.

"What? What's with the poop face?" I ask as I pull out from the shoulder of the back road.

"Nothing." He mumbles, and I let it go, figuring it's literally nothing.

After driving two more states, I pull onto the shoulder, "Chinese fire drill." I say suddenly

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired as all fuck and you've been making love to some of the logs you've been sawing. That's why."

"I wasn't making love to anything."

"Your happy noises beg to differ. Now move." I nudge his side to switch places. He gets out and I slide to the right and shut the door. Sam gets in the left side and pulls out from the shoulder, I try to stifle a cough, but I can't. I cover my mouth with my hand and as I pull it away, there's a splatter of crimson sitting there.

 _Shit._

I figure now is the perfect time to take a much needed nap.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm being smacked on the arm.

"Owwwww. Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" I whine.

"We're in Vermont and nearing the town. Just thought I should tell you it's your turn to check in."

"You couldn't've given me a little warning next time?"

He shrugs, "Guess not. Come on. Liven up."

"Ugh, shut up." I wipe my eyes.

A few minutes later, Sam is pulling into a motel parking lot and I get out to check us in.

The man behind the desk quickly sits up and shuts a magazine as soon as he hears the jingling of the bell hanging above the door.

He clears his throat, "Checking in?"

"Yeah. Room with two beds preferably."

He looks out at the car, "Yeah, I bet." He mutters

"Sorry?"

"Uuuuuuuhmmmm….. We only have one room available." He says with a serious face, but it turns up into a shit eating grin, "It's our…. Honeymoon Suite."

I close my eyes and take a breath, _god I'm getting too old for this shit_. "You are _positive_ you don't have any more rooms. I mean, the lot is practically deserted." I look out at the parking lot with only three other cars.

"We're going through some renovations and you won't find any more motels for a while longer either. Next town is over a hundred miles away. We're really out in the boondocks."

"Yeah, I'll say." I let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'll take the room." I dig out my Pat Benatar ID and credit card and hand them over to the bald man with the goatee, soggy muscle car t-shirt, and denim cutoff sleeve vest. He runs the cards through and I sign in.

"Here is your key, and cards back Ms. Benatar."

I flash him my best 'I'm gonna kill you' smiles, take the items from his hand and storm out the door to the Impala.

"What? What's with the stink face?"

"Honeymoon suite." I grumble

Sam sighs dramatically, "Not again." And backs the car into the space closest to the room. The two of us get out and grab our duffels from the backseat, I unlock the door.

"Jesus fucking Christ." We say at the same time the second I turn on the light.

The room is huge with a jacuzzi tub outside the bathroom door, the bed along one of the far walls is circular, a couch closer to the door, a bar, and everything is painted red and white.

"How many times are we going to be confused as a couple? I mean REALLY?!" I huff as I throw my bag on the far side of the bed. "Although…." I glance at the tub, "Dibs on first bath in the fancy tub." I grin, Sam just rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Just…. Let me know, so I'm far away while you're in there." He glances at the circular bed, "I never knew what the point is to have a circle bed."

"Me neither little bro. Me neither." I make my way to the door, "I'm gonna see if I can find us some grub in this village." I swipe up the keys from the table and head out the door.

* * *

I come back to the room with a bag of greasy burgers and find Sam on his laptop as usual.

"I managed to find some sort of food in this town." I say as I hold up the bag.

Sam scoffs at the grease soaked bag, "Did you get some burgers with your grease?" he smirks

"You know it." I smirk as I set the grease lined bag on the table. "Dig up anything good?" I take out a couple burgers and toss one to Sam sitting on the couch.

"Nothing that we already know now. You wanna interview people tomorrow and I take the P.D.?"

"Why don't I take the popo station and you talk to the family? Since you're such a people person." I take a burger for myself and start unwrapping it.

He raises his eyebrows as if to say something, but decides against it because he turns back to his laptop with a huff as he takes a bite out of his burger.

* * *

"Were there any internal organs missing from the bodies?" I ask the coroner, who is actually getting on my nerves.

"Well…. The hearts were missing in all three vics. You saying that something other than an animal could've done this?"

"Wait. Three vics? I thought there was only two." I grab the coroner's report sitting on top of the freshest of the dead guys, and start glancing through it.

"New one came in just this morning around four." The five foot five man in thick black rimmed glasses fidgets around in place for a couple of seconds, "Are you done here? I gotta do something."

I glace up from the coroner's report for a second, "What, you gotta pee or something? I'm not waiting on you or anything, you go do your business."

"Nooo….. I got a coffee date."

I chuckle, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to laugh at you." _Yeah I did,_ "But _you_ got a date. With who? One of the stiffs? Your mother?"

"She's from upstairs. Actually. Receptionist."

"Everyone has a thing for receptionists from upstairs. You ever seen any Casa Erotica?" I flop down the report onto a nearby surface and look at the young little prick in the face, "What's the biggest animal in this neck of the woods?"

"Uh… Bears, I think…. Yeah. But a bear wouldn't just go for a man's heart and leave the rest, he would just plain eat the guy. Plus, this doesn't look like a bear mauling. It looks like someone… Cut out the hearts."

"Yeah... Alright, thank you doctor, I will call if I have any other questions." And I head out the door and head back to the motel.

* * *

"Whacha got?" Sam asks me from the couch

"No wolfy stuff. What about you? You got anything?"

"Well, Ms. Tracey, Mr. and Mrs. Frans, and more recently Ms. Gail told me how normal and ordinary things were before the members of their family got killed."

"Fantastic." I throw off my suit jacket onto the nearest chair, "But what I thought was kinda weird was the coroner."

"Coroners are usually weird." Sam chuckles

"No… Well, yes, but not this guy. He has a date today."

He shrugs, "So….. What? Coroners can't go on dates?"

"Not a weird, annoying coroner going on a date with the hot receptionist from upstairs."

Sam shrugs again, clueless.

"It's like I don't even know you." I mumble to myself, "When a hot receptionist chick that goes out with a geeky coroner kid, it's usually on a dare or a sympathy thing. Also, there's another thing. Don't wolf victims usually look like…. _Wolf victims_? Ya know, limbs hanging on by a thread, looking like he went ten rounds with a Grizzly?"

Sam shrugs, "I guess, yeah. Why? The guy didn't look like that?"

"No. It just looked like his heart was cut out of his chest. I mean, other than some struggle, and it kinda looked like a chain was wrapped around his neck, torso, and limbs."

"Huh…. That's a new one."

"Yes it is."

"So….. You thinking sacrifice?"

"If it is, what kind of sacrifice. It could be just some sick, twisted kids messing around or… We got ourselves another Aztec god, or just about a million other things."

"Great."

* * *

I'm sitting on the bed, my laptop open, looking at some article about some Norse god named Logi that I somehow got around to looking at. I personally thought it said Loki at first, but it's not. However, this dude did beat Loki in an eating contest. I wonder if there was pie? Mmmmm pie eating contest. Pie sounds really good right now. I should get some pie. But I have to do research. But I also need my thinking food.

"I'll be right back." I say suddenly, snapping the lid to the computer closed.

"Woah, where're you going?"

"We're outta beer. Beer run. Also, if I read another word on that screen, I think I'll literally start climbing these walls." I pick up a jacket nearby as well as my keys and head out the door.

"Such a weirdo." Sam says under his breath.

* * *

I managed to find a gas station down the road and head inside.

I pick up about three different pies and a couple six packs of beer. I pay for the items and head back out.

If Logi beat Loki in an eating contest, I'm pretty sure he'd kick my ass. Just barely. But it'd be awesome get into an eating contest with a god. Didn't Loki have some weird kids though? Yeah, a giant snake, some chick that picks up the dead, and a huge wolf. What's his name? Feniris? No….. Fargo? Hell no. God, what is it? Fenrir? Maybe. That sounds about right.

I dig my phone out of my jacket pocket- because the pockets in my jeans are about as useless as fuck- and call Sam.

"Whadgya forget?" he answers

"Does the name Fenrir sound familiar? Like uh….. Norse…. Stuff?" I ask, pretending I didn't hear my brother's 'warm' greeting.

"Um….. I can check. Hold on." There's some clicking of keys in the background, "Oh. Uh, yeah. He's Loki's oldest son, who's this huge wolf and is bound with a chain called Gleipnir on an island called Lyngvi until Ragnarok. During Ranarok, he will swallow Odin in their 'big showdown' fight, but one of Odin's sons avenges his father's death and kills Fenrir by splitting him in half."

"Good times. Do we know how to put down Ol' Yeller?"

"Uh…. Not yet, but I'll look."

"You have fun with that." I hang up and throw my phone on the ground on the passenger's side. "Just…. Fucking perfect. Norse gods…. Again. Just….. Fucking awesome." I slam on the gas harder.

* * *

"Hey. I think I got something useful, but it doesn't make sense." Sam says as I walk through the door.

"What?"

"So, the guy that split Fenrir in half? He put his foot on Fenrir's bottom jaw. 'and the shoe he will wear then has been a long time in the making; it consists of all the strips and bits of leather pared off the heels and toes of new shoes since time began, all the leftovers thrown away as gifts for the god'."

"So, are we thinking just a leather shoe?"

"Well, I thought that at first too, _but_ …. Then I got to thinking to myself. Heels and toes. Maybe it's shoes made from human skin."

"Do you always have to mention _any_ kind of disgusting things whenever I'm eating, or just about to eat pie?"

"No, but seriously. Either that, or find some of the things that the dwarves made to build the chain that bound him for all this time."

"Like what?"

"Well, one of the things is the root of a mountain."

"Well, either way we're uber boned and we don't know how to kill anything. Hey, you think the wooden stakes work?" I smirk.

"How many dog puns are you going to say?"

I shrug as I take a big bite out of the blueberry pie, "We also don't know what this guy looks like either. If he is a guy. He could be a wolf for all we know." I say with a mouthful of pie.

"I guess we gotta keep digging." Sam tries to hide a smirk, but fails.

"Oh, who's the one with the doggy puns now, huh?" I playfully mock.

Later that night, I can't sleep worth a fuck, so I go out for a drive to try and calm my nerves. For some odd reason, I can't help but keep thinking about that weirdo coroner and his date with the receptionist. It's such an odd pairing. Who asked who out? If he did, it wasn't until after the two years of looking at her fondly from a distance. If she asked him out, she most likely did it on a dare by her girlfriends.

I remember that all the time during high school. I remember hearing the other 'popular' kids cackling to themselves that one of them should ask the geeky, awkward kid in Biology out. That kid just so happened to be Sam in one of the schools.

~flashback~

"Hey Karen, you know that kid in Biology that sits in front of you?" Karen's girlfriend asked in the hallway between fourth and fifth period.

"Yeah, why?"

"Aaaaand he's really smart right? Like _really_ smart?"

"What are you getting at Hayley?"

"You should ask him out and get the answers to the test that's in two days."

"Why would I do that? He's so…. I don't know…. Geeky!"

"Awww, come on! He's not _that_ geeky!"

"Lee, he's a nasal spray with thick rimmed glasses away from being a total nerd!"

"Come on Karen! Pleeeeeaaase? If I don't pass this test with at _least_ a D, I'm not going to be able to cheer until I pull my grades up. And the big game is this weekend!"

"Why can't I ask out his brother? _Dean_. He's geeky kid's brother! I can hang out with him, _and_ get the answers from his little brother."

"Come on Karen. You're sneaky, but you're not _that_ sneaky. Ask Biology kid out."

"You don't even know his name." I cut in. My seventeen year old voice carrying out down the two lockers I stand from the girls, "Why would you ask someone out if you don't even know their name?"

"Maybe you can tell me his name." Hayley suggests

I grin, "Call him John Whetton. You'll get a real reaction outta him."

-John Whetton is the bass player for Asia, and has been our code for 'this chick is crazy, go over the top dramatic, bat shit crazy when she tries to pull a stunt-

The two girls smile victoriously, giggle to themselves (not really to themselves, the whole hallway heard them giggle) and walk away from the lockers to lunch.

I chuckle, "Dumb bitches. Thank you Asia." I laugh to myself once more before heading to lunch myself. "Heya Sammy." I say to Sam as I pass him going the other direction. He was walking with another kid, probably in his class and most likely his new friend.

I reach the lunchroom and inhale the smell of reheated mush that is probably not considered food in most places, but it's edible, so I eat it. It's just about the only actual meal I get while dad's away.

I find a table with a couple of kids I have in history, "You ready for the current events quiz today?" one of them asks me.

"Pff, fuck no. You?"

"Nuh uh. Not at all. I haven't even glanced at a paper since I saw that weird obituary last week."

I snort, "Yeah, tell me about it. Hey, can you decipher what the hell this is?" I point my fork at the glob of meat that sort of looks like chicken. Or is it fish? Nah, it's probably lasagna. The kid pokes the food in question with his fork.

"Uh….. I think it's a… Velociraptor. I don't know man, your guess is as good as mine."

"Yeah." I stab the questionable meat….. Thing with my fork and take a huge bite. Next thing I know, the questionable meat is gone and someone is screaming bloody murder in the lunch room.

"WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?!" Sam's thirteen year old voice really carries throughout the room. The girl from the hallway looks like she's going to shit her pants, or cry, maybe both.

"I-I…. I…." she stammers

"You what? Say it! What were you going to say?!" he shouts in her face.

Yup, there's the first tear, and without another word, she runs from the cafeteria more tears streaming down her face.

Sam continues his journey to a table with his new buddy. The lunch room breaks into murmurs of, "ugh, that was so not cool." Or, "She's a total spaz, that kid's brave."

I'll be the first to admit, Sam sure is a fantastic little actor. He spots me and gives me a subtle thumbs up and I reciprocate the gesture.

~present~

Loki is a trickster. Which means, he can change his shape or form at the snap of his fingers or something. Doesn't Loki have a wife or something in the legend? Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does. What's her name? God, I can never remember her name.

I'm driving in through a stretch of road with extremely tall trees on either side of me. I see something move at the corner of my eye in amongst the woods. "Jesus Christ. It's like I'm in a horror movie. Right, I live in one. That's why." I mumble to myself. I pull onto the shoulder of the road, "And I play the stupid little bitch who has to investigate every little thing and who always opens the closet that has the killer hiding inside." I head to the trunk and grab a flashlight, a knife, and my .45 Colt. "Always the stupid one." I mutter to myself once more as I shine the beam of light in the woods.

"Hello?" I call out to no one in particular, and the response I get is a white hot pain at the back of my head and everything goes black.

* * *

Sam's POV  
I know Dean left around midnight, and I know I shouldn't worry, but…. I really can't help myself. It's around three in the morning and Dean still hasn't come back yet. But maybe she did find some spot in the bushes to crash. Maybe I should try her cell. I pick up my phone and dial each and every one of her numbers, and each one keeps ringing and goes right to voicemail.

"Shit." I mumble to myself, "ShitshitshitshitFUCK. Definitely not very good. Nopenopenope. Nuh uh. Shit!" And of _course_ she just _had_ to take the only car we had, but I'm not too concerned about that right now I gotta find Dean!

I get on my computer and see if Dean's GPS is on in his phone. Thank god it is!

At least she's still in the state. Actually not too far from the motel. I slam the lid shut and dash out the door, looking for a car.

Yes! There's a lemon car not too far from the room. I slide my slim jim in through the window and wiggle it around until I hear the familiar clicking sound of the lock unlocking. I hot wire the car and head out on the road.

I reach a point in the road with trees on either side, I see the taillights of a car similar to the Impala. As I draw closer, I am 10,000,000% sure it's the Impala. I pull the car onto the shoulder, get out, and look in the backseat then the front seat to see if she is sleeping. Nothing looks like there was a struggle from inside the car. All the doors and windows are closed, so she physically got out of the car. Maybe she saw something in the woods. If she did, then what? Fenrir? A deer? Both? Only one way to find out. I pull out my flashlight from the inside pocket of my jacket and my Taurus pistol from the waistband of my jeans.

"DEAN?!" I call out into the woods.

* * *

Dean's POV

I regain consciousness in a dark place, I'm not quite sure where I am, but I do know that my body is chained to what feels like a tree.

"Oh good. You're awake." A recognizable female voice says, "I was afraid you were going to sleep through the best part."

"I'm guessing that wouldn't be cake and ice cream." I say

"Oh no. This is even better. I just have to take a little something from you, then I can see my son again." She continues, "If only my lover was here to share this experience. But ever since he killed the Allfather's son, he's been bound with a giant snake spitting venom in his eyes and his _wife_ holding a bowl over his face to catch the venom, what a lot that does."

I put the pieces together from what she just said, "So you're Angrboda. Loki's mistress. Boy, I gotta say, for a thousand something odd year old goddess, I too would certainly take the form of a hot receptionist from the upstairs of the coroner's office in the police department."

"SILENCE MORTAL! You have no input on how I should live my life."

"But didn't you and Loki have three kids together? Yeah, and they all turned out to be monsters." I change the subject.

"SILENCE! Don't you DARE say that about my children. I love my children just as much as the next mother!"

"Yeah, what a lotta good that did. Odin sent all your kids away to different worlds."

"Yes he did. That's why I'm giving my children a second chance to right the wrong. Fenrir will kill Odin, Jormungand and Thor will kill each other, and poor Hel will have to clean up the mess by taking the dead to her realm."

"What's her realm?"

"Helheim you buffoon! The realm of the dead!"

"I thought that was Valhalla."

"Valhalla is where all the warriors go when they've died in battle. Hel is where the dead go when they die a regular death, like…. I don't know, dying in their sleep or something."

"So, why do you need _my_ heart to bring Ragnarok?"

"I had to have one heart for each realm."

"Wait, wait, wait…. You said that there are _nine_ realms. But there's only three bodies, now if only two of the bodies had two hearts…."

"I hide things _very_ well." She smirks and picks up an eight inch blade with what looks like intricate flame carvings along the blade itself. "Beautiful, isn't it? Surt's Sword will bring upon the fire that will engulf this realm and much of the other nine realms. It can also kill almost all things, except three. The three Norns, the Allfather, and Yggdrasill. The Tree of Life."

"If you're going to kill me, just kill me. Don't make this huge speech, gloating about yourself and how you're going to bring the end of the world on all of us. Also, why are you telling me all this?"

"Well, because I want to silly. And because I know you _can't_ kill me." She leans in close and smells something, "What's that smell?" she takes a long whiff too close for comfort at my neck, "Your entrails are….. Crumbling. How are you even alive?"

Just then, Sam gets her attention by shouting 'Hey!' and flips over the alter.

"John Whetton!" I manage to shout before she stabs me in the chest.

"NOOO!" I hear my brother's voice scream, but it sounds more like someone talking normally from a distance. All I can hear is blood rushing in my ears and my own gasping for air. I feel myself jolting forward and back again as she retrieves the blade protruding from my chest and turns to Sam, but he's right behind her and manages to turn the blade on her, the already blood soaked blade runs through her heart and she falls down onto the floor of the woods dead.

I weakly look up at Sam as he's coming towards me, he somehow unbinds me and cradles my face, tears staining his cheeks.

"Fuck not again." I manage to croak out and give him a small smile.

"Don't worry buddy, I've got you. I got you." He pulls my face into his chest in an almost hug, then pulls back, "We're gonna get you back home so you can get better, alright?"

"Bitch." I mumble, feeling something warm come out of my mouth. _Please let that be saliva._

Sam half sobs half snorts, "Jerk."

"Cas….." I manage to whisper out my little dorky, fallen angel's name before everything goes black.

* * *

I feel so evil! Muhahahaha! I hope you guys liked it this far! I'm not done just yet.


	22. The Coma

Just a continuation of last chapter... Enjoy!

Dean is chained up against a tree, the next thing I know, I find myself flipping over the alter, Dean saying something, then the blade the other woman is holding pierce through my sister's heart.

Everything is a blur after that.

I pull Dean into my arms and I hear her voice say for one final time, "Bitch."

I let out a snort, but it sounds more like a sob and I say the only thing I can say at this moment, "Jerk." After that, she whispers something else that I can't quite make out and she goes limp in my arms.

"Dean?" I adjust my hands to hold her face up, "DEAN?" I check if there is a pulse. None. "No… No. this isn't supposed to happen. Not today." I feel hot tears streak down my cheeks, "You just got back in." I pull her face in to rest her chin on my shoulder and whisper, "You just got back in."

Dean's POV

I wake up in my old room in Lawrence. The old blue walls, some toys are scattered across the room, rocket ship bed covers, and everything seems to be a lot bigger than normal. There's a light knock on the door when it opens.

"Deeeaaan." a soft female voice sing songs through the room. Mom pokes her head in through the doorway, "You have a nice nap?" she coos softly.

"Wh-what? What the hell happened?" my voice says in its still feminine tone, I sit up groggily.

She puts her hands on her hips, "Now, how many times do I have to say this? Dean Ross Winchester, don't you ever use that language."

"I'm sorry mom, I am. But that still doesn't answer my question."

She sighs to herself, "That really wasn't much of an apology and that's no reason to be rude. It's also weird that all I did was put you down for a nap and you have amnesia."

"A nap?"

"Yes," she half chuckles, "Come on, let's get some food in your tummy." She takes my hand and we walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Little Sammy is already sitting in his high chair.

"Heya Sammy." I say to my little bald brother and sit down in the chair next to him.

"I'll let you sit there if you don't pester your little brother." Mom calls from the kitchen, her back facing me.

All of us hear the familiar low rumble of the Impala rolling up to the curb, the squeaky doors open and close. Dad comes through the front door with a heavy sigh.

"Hey John. What are you doing home so early?"

"I got fired."

 _Shit. I remember this day now….._

 _Mom's been stressful keeping everything going for me and Sam and dad got fired about a month after Sam was born. This is the first time has come home to mom drunk, but this isn't the first time for me. When dad gets drunk, he gets angry and violent and a whole bunch of other shit I don't even want to think about._

"When was this?" mom asks carefully

"This morning." He doesn't meet her eyes

"And you waited all this time to come home?"

"I had to pack and deal with things."

"Yeah I bet you dealt with all your things down at Al's."

"I wasn't at Al's."

"Oh yeah? And I suppose that's not Jack on your breath now?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Yes, it is. John. You have two boys now, as well as your own responsibilities."

"Dean, go play with your brother sweetie."

 _But this isn't a good memory for me. Or anyone for that matter. Dad was drunk, mom got beat up, I drug Sammy outside hearing screams, and Sam was too young to remember._

I'm playing peek-a-boo with Sam out in the backyard grass, hearing mom and dad yell still sends chills down my spine. Even though, I've seen dad angry and experienced what mom went through first hand multiple times.

With all the screaming and yelling in the background, Sam smiles. I can actually make Sam smile in this horrible situation. Yes, he's still a baby and doesn't really register what's happening in the background, but still. I made Sam smile.

"Hello boys." I hear a familiar British accent come from behind

"What are you doing in my heaven Crowley?"

"Oh, that's what you think this is? Oh, no. You're in a coma."

"What?"

"Wow. You must have hit your head while you got stabbed in the heart. I said you. Are. In. A. Co-"

"Yeah, I heard what you said. I mean how?"

"Have you suffered from deafness, or perhaps a disease where you became hard of hearing? I said you got stabbed in the heart, that's why you are in a coma princess."

"Stabbed? Well, I have been stabbed numerous times, but none have landed me inside my own head. That explains the awesome re-runs of my life."

Something glass breaks in the house.

"Sounds like the parents are getting along famously."

"Why are you here Crowley?"

"Your moose has taken your body to the nearest hospital. But I already know you are in a coma, so I decided to pop in here myself to say hello."

"Then you can help me get the hell out of my head."

"Not so easy Pumpkin. You have to think of the dirtiest, nastiest thing you have ever done."

"Well, that narrows it down _sooo_ much."

"The kind of shit you have to stuff other shit on top of it to forget about it. Once you do that, you walk through a door and see where it leads you."

"Well, at least that narrows it down some." I get up from the grass, look behind me at Sam, who fades away and I head back to the house and open the back door.

Sam's POV

I stuff Dean's bloody and rapidly cooling body in the back seat and tuck a blanket we keep in the trunk around her. "Hang on buddy. You're gonna be fine. I'm gonna drive you to the hospital and they'll fix you up and we can get back to the bunker and have barbecues and you can make your burgers and all the things that'll slowly clog arteries." I mumble to Dean, maybe to myself. I'm not quite sure.

Once I get my sister situated in the back, I hop in the driver's seat and rocket down the road to the nearest hospital.

Once there, all the doctors and nurses take her away and into a room that I'm not allowed in. So now, I am sitting in the uncomfortable mismatching chairs in the waiting room. After two hours of waiting, one of the doctors comes out of the room.

"Are you Deanna's brother?"

"Yeah. What, what is it? Is she going to be okay?"

"…. For the time being, but the stab wound in her chest has caused some internal bleeding, mainly in the lung. Has your sister been in a recent accident at all? One where her internal organs might have ruptured?"

"She has been going to places on her own recently… But I'm sure she would have told me if she got into an accident." I mostly lie.

"Okay…. Her body has gone into a coma. We can't tell if it's from the stabbing, or the accident, but what we have discovered, the body is doing everything in its limited power to heal itself."

"Okay, so… When can I go in and see her?"

"We're still running tests, but someone will come out and get you."

 _Great…_

The doctor leaves, and I leave to find some coffee.

 _Dean, what have you gotten yourself into now? I thought we had an agreement to tell each other when something is wrong. But that might be in my head, I'm not sure anymore. Save the ranting for Dean Sam. Don't beat yourself up about this. Yet._

I get a cup of black coffee, and swallow it all in one go. Yes, I did burn my mouth, but I don't care. I refill my cup and head back to the waiting room.

I look up to the ceiling, "Cas…. Where the hell are you?"

Dean's POV

"Hey, I have a question." I state to Crowley before I step through the back door of the old house.

"Really? I don't think now is a good time for questions. Not with the door open and the mystery of the unknown knowledge of Dean Winchester on the other side."

"I think that can wait. If I'm in a coma…. Why are you here? You aren't one of my memories, well I mean you are, but just not any good memories."

"I do believe you asked that wonderful question before. Let me put it this way darling. I'm the King of Hell. I can go inside anyone I want. I can go inside anyone's brain."

"Well, lucky me. Being brain raped by the king himself." I say with as much sarcasm as I can muster

He grins, "Any time Rapunzel."

I roll my eyes as I go through the bright light on the other side of the door.

This scene is all too familiar. The scene that plays over and over through my nightmares a few days after this happened.

The run down and wore away walls, a couple of the windows are smashed, the warped stairway going upstairs.

"Shit." I say under my breath.

"What? You recognize this dump? How can you tell the difference between all the dumps you've lived in?"

"Sam just left to go to college."

"He did that years ago. Then you scooped him up and drug him back in."

"This is one of my memories. This is the day Sam left me and dad to go to Stanford, and right now is the time after Sam left."

The stairs squeak and protest against the heavy uneven footsteps of dad coming down the stairs. I brace for what's coming next.

"So, Sam's gone."

"Yes sir." I say quietly, avoiding his gaze

"This is your fault, you know."

I look at him straight in the eye, "What do you mean _my_ _fault_?"

"I told you to take care of him. That was your one and only job, and you screwed it up."

"That wasn't my only job." I say defensively

"Oh yeah? What then? What were your other _so very important_ jobs that you did that were more important than your brother?"

"Taking care of you." I say simply.

"What?"

"Every time you came home, ever since I was four, you came home smashed beyond belief, take your frustrations out on me, and pass out on the couch or wherever your drunk ass decided to crash."

Dad goes quiet for a while, which is never a good sign. He makes his way to me with a predator like stalk, once he's a little closer than arms' length away, he winds up his right arm and punches me right in the nose making me fall back onto the floor in temporary blindness.

"You call that being fatherly? Beating up your children like there's no tomorrow?" I say, still on the floor seeing dots.

"I call it keeping you in line."

"Exactly. You treated Sam and I like soldiers _all_ our lives. The only time you even remotely fatherly was before mom died, even then you were a poor excuse of a husband and a dad."

"I only did that to prepare you for what was really out there in the world."

"Prepare us to fight your losing battle? For us to get sucked into all the shit that was your problem? You have left me and Sam out of your life. Or maybe, just maybe, you could have just left mom's death go. Move to another house, possibly remarry, have a white picket fence, and two kids."

"I wanted Mary's death to mean something to me. For it to be avenged."

"The second I turned eighteen, I should have taken Sam to be as far away from you as possible. I should have been the one to kill you. _Not_ the yellow eyed demon." I say with finality as I get up and head for the door.

I open the front door and step into the light.

Sam's POV

One of the doctors comes into the waiting room, "Are you Deanna's brother?"

I look up from staring at the ugly carpeted pattern, "Yes. How is she? Can I see her yet?"

"Her vitals have picked up, so we're not going to put her on life support, but yes. You can see your sister."

"Oh thank god." I practically breathe out in relief and let the doctor lead me to Dean's room. The second I walk through the door, she looks like she's having a nightmare. Head jerking from side to side, arms twitching, Dean mumbling something over and over but I can't quite make out what, and of course her heart rate and blood pressure spiking. The next minute, she's calm. Breathing evens out as well as her heart rate and blood pressure.

I sit in the chair next to the bed and take Dean's hand in mine.

Her hand looks and feels like Dean's hand, but then again, it doesn't. Dean's hand is warm, full of calluses from hunting, and tan. This hand feels cold and pale with an IV attached to the back of her hand, feeding nutrients into her bloodstream.

"Hey, Dean. I'm here. I'm here."

I must have dozed off for a few hours, because the sky is dark outside the window.

"Boy, you must have been really tired." A familiar British accent says behind me. Immediately, I jump up from my chair defensively. "Settle down Moose. It's only me." Crowley says

"Well that settles things."

"No need to put your panties in a twist, I come with news. Dean is making his way through a maze of memories as we speak in order to come back to life."

"Well, do you know how she's doing?"

"Haven't the slightest. Lost track of her at the first memory. Surely, she didn't notice I was gone. I have faith in the little squirrel." He makes his way to the other side of Dean's bed, glances at her vitals and IV bag, nods to himself in satisfaction and turns back to me. "Well, I'd better be off before I set off any more alarms."

"Wait, Crow-" I start, but he already vanished into thin air, "Goddammit Crowley."

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I know there's a draft in the room followed by a flutter of wings that make me sit up in my chair, "Cas."

"Hello Sam. How's Dean?"

"Well, I'm not sure what's going on inside her head, but all her vitals seem to be fine." I see a dark red spot on his white shirt, "What happened to you?"

"There was an…. Altercation. It's a flesh wound. Nothing to concern yourself about."

"Well, can you see how she's doing?"

"I…. Can't."

"Why not?" I say, suddenly very angry

"My Grace, it's….. Fading. I have been spending a lot of my time traveling between heaven and earth, when an angel goes between those two as much as I have, their Grace weakens. I just need to rest for 48 hours."

"Well, great. You can sleep here next to Dean."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"When I have to rest, my wings have to be spread out, everything has to be relaxed. It is when I am most vulnerable, and I cannot worry about any threats."

"Great, you can just fly to the bunker."

"I can't. My wings are already weak, and if I fly from here to the bunker….."

"You'll crash." I finish the sentence, "On any other day, I would probably drive you, but I can't leave Dean's side."

"Sure you can." comes a voice from behind me, I rapidly turn around in my chair

"What do you mean Crowley?"

"I can look after the little bugger. Go."

"No. I won't leave Dean alone with _you_."

"Why not? When your brother was your brother as a demon, he came to _me_ and left _you_."

After some contemplating, I give in. "Alright fine. But no poking around in her brain, no smoking into her, no nothing. You just sit here until I get back."

"Fine, I sit here, you drop off your giraffe, you come back here, I leave. Now, go. Before I decide against this."

With a glare, I stand up from my chair, "C'mon Cas. Let's get you safe." And head out the door.

Crowley takes a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Dean's POV

I'm sitting in the Impala, Cas in the passenger's seat. "Finally, something good that's come out of this hell hole."

"What?" Cas asks from next to me

"Uh, nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"I have never understood the importance of humans talking to themselves."

"But, then again, a lot of what humans do you don't understand."

"That is true. Humans are such… Odd creatures. Even after a millennia of observing humanity, I find humans confusing."

I examine the road ahead of me and it dawns on me what kind of memory this is for me. Thank whatever god is listening for a good memory.

I turn off the main road and onto a back road, one I know that heads to a clearing I come to often. Making the turn, I hear the coolers full of ice and beer shift in the trunk, I smile to myself.

Once in the open part of the clearing, I shift my baby into park and give Cas a confident grin and get out. "You want a beer?" I offer to the angel.

"Sure." The angel shrugs and I haul a cooler from the trunk and set it down near the hood of my baby and grab two beers out. "Thanks." He says as I hand him the bottle.

I crawl up onto the hood and pat the empty space next to me, inviting the angel to sit there. I lean back against the windshield and take a long swig of my drink, admiring the way the sunset reflects through the thin strands of my angel's hair.

"What are you staring at?" I hear his voice pierce through the silence.

"You." I lean in and give him a kiss, "You're so beautiful, Cas. No matter what."

All of a sudden, I catch a whiff of Sulphur. "You smell that?" I break the kiss and start sniffing the air, "Smells like Sulphur."

"Dean, I don't smell anything, nor do I sense any demonic activity."

I take a couple more deep breaths and sigh to myself, "Huh, I'm just smelling things then, huh?" I give Cas a goofy grin and take a swig of beer, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaning my head on your shoulder. Why? Is this hurting you?"

"No I… I was not aware of what you were doing. You can continue."

I sigh contently as I stare at everything the golden, orange-yellow light touches, "I never want today to end, but I have to. I gotta get back into the waking world."

"What?"

"I'm in a coma Cas. I gotta get back into the world to kick some more evil ass." I start to slide off the hood, but a hand catches my wrist.

"Why not rest? You've done so much, you've saved the world so many times. You have saved countless lives. Sleep. You can see me for eternity, neither of us will change. Relive all your favorite memories with Sam, Mary, and me. Get some sleep Dean. But, knowing how stubborn you Winchesters are, you won't listen to a word I'm saying. Well, you do listen, but you don't follow through. You go your own separate ways."

"Cas, there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of eternity with you. But I can't. I gotta be with Sam." I snort to myself, "Sonuvabitch is probly douching up my baby as we speak." I say as an aside.

Cas looks up and into the distance, "No, he is driving me to the bunker. My Grace is weakening, and I need some time to rest."

"Wait, I thought angels don't sleep."

"We don't, at least not until it is a dire need. For example, if an angel's wings and Grace- as in my instance- we can rest until our Grace is 'recharged' as you say."

"For how long then?"

"In my case, 48 hours. Until then, I cannot do anything involving my Grace, for example, fly, read minds, or…"

"Heal." I finish his sentence.

"So, if I make it through 48 hours of my own thoughts and memories, you'll come back and heal me up?"

"If you don't wake up on your own, but I definitely do _not_ recommend that."

"Why can't I wake up on my own?"

"Remember what happened to Bobby?"

"Yeah, but that was from a gunshot to the _head_."

"And you got stabbed in the heart, but that isn't why you're in this coma."

"Quit with the cliffhangers Cas, why am I in this fucking coma?!"

"From the damage from removing the Mark."

"But that was weeks ago."

"You've been coughing up blood for how long? Since you got back into hunting after being sick."

"I don't understand."

"The Mark didn't only have a physical sensation to it, there was also a mental connection."

"Meaning….?"

"During the period of time when you were sick, your mind was at ease. Off of hunting. When I healed you, you got right back into hunting with your brother, with that mentality of hunting and killing something, there was a metal reconnection."

"Like an after taste?"

"Sort of… More like an old habit….. I fear that Lucifer didn't remove _all_ of the Mark."

"What do you mean?"

"You still have some of the Mark residing inside your brain."

"That son of a BITCH!"

"But it is curable."

"Why not do it now?"

"Well, there are three perfectly good and calm reasons why I can't. First, we are both in your head and second, you have to be awake for the procedure, and third I have to recharge my Grace before I can do anything."

"So basically, I have to wait until 48 hours is up, and I'll be fixed completely."

"Yes."

"Well, that's just fan-fucking-tastic isn't it."

"Would you like to continue with this day, or continue your journey throughout your memories?"

"I think moving on from this day is best. No offense."

"None taken. I can accompany you if you would like."

"Be with me as I go through my memories?"

"Yes."

"Well, what if there is something I don't want you to see?"

"Dean, I've been with you since you were born. I have looked after your family since the very day you were born. I have seen everything."

I debate about it for a second, then give in, "Fine, but what if I have a memory with the two of us again? There isn't going to be any paradoxes is there?"

"This is your brain. It only controls your memories, not mine. So we should be fine. If that comes across, this form of me will be invisible to the other me."

"That actually brings up another question. If you're in my brain, then why could you tell me all that stuff about your weakening Grace, and Sam driving you to the bunker and all that other stuff?"

"I am the part of you that listens to the outside world while you are in this coma."

"I figured that would be Sam."

Cas doesn't respond, only grins, slides off the hood and travels to the passenger's side of the Impala, "Come on. We got work to do."


	23. Waking Up

"Come on. We got work to do." Cas opens up the car door with a squeak, while I make my own way to the driver's side and slide behind the wheel.

I look over to the passenger's seat, there sits Sam with his nose in a map, a flashlight in his hand lighting the path of the various towns and highways connecting each other.

I look ahead, onto the dark highway, I glance over to my brother again, "Whacha got?"

"Nothing." He mumbles, "Absolutely fucking nothing. No leads, no case, no nothing. Dean, there isn't anything here that says where or how the Leviathans are choosing the towns they're massacring."

"Well, if there's anything I've gotten outta hunting, is there's no such thing as random. It's in there somewhere…. You just gotta….. Keep…. Digging."

"I KNOW Dean. You don't have to say the same thing to me over and over. I'm not stupid."

"Eeeh, I beg to differ." I grin and give him a brotherly slap on the shoulder. I get the bitch face of doom from Sam, he then turns his nose back to the map.

I turn on the radio and The Angel Song by Great White is playing.

Fly, lonely angel

High above these streets of fire

Fly, lonely angel

Leave behind the mad desire

I try to fight back a grin spreading across my lips, but I can't. I do somehow manage to hide it from Sam. I start lip syncing.

Hollywood ain't paved with gold

It's just a trick of light

Sunset falls on stars of old

And blinds you with its light

At the corner of my eye, I see Sam turn to me. I bite both lips to hide the fact that I was lip syncing, Sam turns back to the map.

I head bob to the strong beats on 'Fly' and 'lonely angel'

Sam quickly turns off the radio with a huff, leaving me sitting in the driver's seat in silence.

"Jericho." Sam suddenly says out of nowhere, "Lady in white."

"What?"

"Black Water Ridge. Wendigo. They're hitting the towns we did since the day I left Stanford. In order."

"Couple a psychopaths."

"Yes they are."

After a while of driving, I pull into a small town with a diner (thank god) and park in front of the establishment.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." I say as I cut the engine and get out. "Now this is not where I was." I mumble to myself.

I recognize the place immediately. Bobby's house, but I don't remember this day….. Maybe I do.

"You think he'll wake up?" I find myself saying, Bobby holds out the bottle of whiskey and pours some of its contents into my glass.

"Like my daddy says, just cuz it kills ya don't mean it ain't medicine."

"Yeah." I scoff as I shoot back the glass.

"Dean?" Sam's voice pierces through the silence

"Sam…" I can't get the rest of my thought out, because the next thing I know I'm being surrounded by my brothers arms in a huge bear hug. I respond by practically clawing at my brother's flannel shirt, just for good measure that he's here. After a few seconds, he lets go.

"Bobby? You're alive?

"As ever."

"Bu-but I felt your neck snap, I felt Lucifer snap your neck. H-how?"

"Cas brought me back."

"Cas is alive?"

"Yeah, Cas is alive, you sure you're okay Sammy?" I ask, my voice full of worry.

He seems to think about that for a second, "Well, I'm really hungry."

"I'll see if I have somethin'." Bobby states, perhaps a little too quickly, and heads out to the kitchen.

"How ya feelin Sammy?" I ask after the two of us hear clanking in the kitchen.

He shrugs, "Fine. I feel fine, well, other than my stomach is probably going to eat me alive, but good."

"Well, Bobby'll have something."

He nod

"I'm going to get us some beers." I announce and head to the kitchen. As soon as I walk through the doorway, I'm transported to a completely white room with very harsh lighting that looks like an office.

"What the hell?" I say to no one as I examine the room.

"Quite the opposite." A voice says from behind the desk

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me Dean?" the voice says, then a figure starts to materialize. "I'm Metatron."

"You are one stupid son of a bitch you know that right? Showing your ugly mug to me now?"

"Oh, on the contrary. It is I who is the puppet master here."

"This is a nightmare." I whisper to myself, "Wake up Dean. Wake up now."

"I wouldn't want to wake up now, not without precious little Asstiel by your side."

"You made his Grace fall apart."

He grins a sick and twisted grin and giggles, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Or _maybe_ his Grace was already faltering and he waited now to tell you."

"Yeah, Cas has secrets, but he would tell me if his Angel Mojo wasn't at full power."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you tell Sam you are coughing up blood."

"Why am I here Dick bag?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're crashing. Your spirit needs somewhere to go after you die, so… Here you are."

"Heaven? Why?"

"Because your little pet made some arrangements for you and your brother."

"What?"

He sighs, irritated, "When an angel makes arrangements for a specific human or humans, no one can rip that apart, not even me."

"So… Where's God in all this?"

He giggles some more, "Haven't you heard? I _am_ God."

"But why would Cas send me and Sam to heaven? We've killed countless people, I've killed countless innocent people when I was a demon, I don't even believe in God or anything. Sam's the one with the faith and the praying, but he was Lucifer's vessel or whatever… Either way, neither of us should even be considered going here."

"Well, your little pet angel begs to differ. Apparently."

"You are not God Metatron, remember? You are scheduling appointments, taking messages, and handle correspondence." A voice says from behind me, I spin around as fast as I can.

"Gabriel?" I ask, all the wind knocked out of me seeing the trickster again

The arch angel grins at me, "Dean! Look at the rack on you! I see you finally confessed your feelings for my brother." He steps closer to me, "If you break his heart, I will personally take out all your internal organs slowly without even making an incision."

I nod, "Noted. So, Metatron is heaven's secretary?"

The trickster nods, "Mmhmm. It's penance for what he did on earth and to what he did to the angels."

"So, why am I here?" I say for like the third time.

"Didn't our secretary tell you? Little Cassie made arrangements for the Winchester brothers. Come on Dean, time for you to rest."

"No. Goddammit, no! I am _not_ going to leave my brother stranded on earth!"

"Your brother is actually quite competent in what he does, maybe he'll actually get out. Have a wife, dog, a kid or two, safe in a house with a regular job, see his kids get married, see his grand kids, and die in an old folks home."

"No. I can't. He's still my brother, and I won't leave him."

"Cassie and I will come to him every day just to tell him how you're doing, and Cassie will do the same thing to you, tell you how Sammy's doing. Promise."

"Yeah, I don't really trust your promises."

"What, because I'm a 'trickster'? Bitch please, I always keep my promises. That whole trickster thing was just an underground thing. I am way past playing pranks for fun, but I do have to admit…. I do have the occasional little lesson that needs to be taught and little pranks here and there, but other than that, I am done. Tell me this Dean, from all the times we've met, how many times have I lied to you? None."

"The answer's still no. Take me back to Sam."

"Can't. Cas has to recharge his Grace, so Sammy's driving him."

"Take me back to my head, make me not dead!"

"Well, technically you're not dead _yet_."

"Take me back to my head, back to my physical body then!"

"Not all the world sits on the shoulders Dean. You can rest now, leave that to another hunter. Make up for all the times you've slept for only four hours each night which was…. Every two nights? Sleep Dean, you need it. The world will survive without you."

"Yeah, what if it doesn't."

"Then it'll end. Everyone will die, Dean. It's inevitable."

"Not if I can help it."

"Has anyone told you that you're really stubborn?"

"It's been mentioned a few times."

"You get to see Bobby again." Gabe quickly mentions, as if it's an afterthought.

That stops me in my tracks, "Bobby?"

"Yes. Your surrogate father. The man who was more like a father to you and Sam than your own father was. The man who was your uncle when you guys were rugrats. Bobby Singer"

"And Ash?"

"Everyone you loved that has died, you get to see again."

I let my face fall as I let all of this sink in, "But Cas will feel guilty about recharging his Grace and not bringing me back. Bring me back until Cas gets his wings back, and I can explain to him-"

"We can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both, alright? But Cassie will understand."

I roll Gabriel's words over and over in my head. _Cassie will understand. Everyone you loved that has died, you get to see again._

I breathe out a heavy sigh, "Alright." I whisper.

"What?" Gabriel's voice sounds genuinely shocked

"I said alright. Let me die, as long as you do just as you said to me that you will come to Sam and tell me how I'm doing, and you tell me how Sam's doing. You can tell him it's alright to burn my bones, and tell him I'll be fine and tell him don't try to bring me back."

The arch angel nods in acceptance, "Will do." He reaches out his hand to usher me through a door, "Right this way."

I give Metatron one last smug grin, and go through the door with Gabriel by my side. "Wait." I turn to the angel, "Wait."

"What?"

"When you tell Sam I've died…. Tell him to cut his hair. He'll know what that means. And tell Cas I need him, he'll also know what that means." I feel something burn its way down my cheek, it's not until I bring my hand up to see what it is, I realize I'm crying.

"Alright." He says kindly with sincerity in his eyes, "Yeah, I'll tell them." He then leads me through the door with a very bright white light on the other side.

Meanwhile with Sam…

I'm just driving out of Pennsylvania when Gabriel pops up in the backseat, "Heya Sammy."

"JESUS CHRIST!" I struggle to keep the Impala on the road, once I regain control and my heart regulates, I turn to the arch angel, "What do you want Gabriel?"

"I talked to Dean."

"Dean's awake?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Not really. She decided to sleep."

"So… What then?"

"She's dead. She told me to tell you to cut your hair. She told me that you would know what that means."

I nod my head slowly, sadness creeping up on me, "She also told me that it's okay to burn her bones, she'll be fine, and don't find a way to bring her back. Her words."

I feel a hot tear streak its way down my cheek, "She waited until I was gone to die." I say quietly.

"Oh. No. No. I was the one to bring her soul up to heaven. I gave her a choice to either stay in her coma back here or sleep. She chose to sleep. Don't worry, Cas and I will let you two know how the other is doing."

I wipe the tears from my face, "Is- is there anything she said to Cas?"

"Yeah, I'm telling him now telepathically." Gabe says sadly, facing the unconscious angel in the passenger's seat.

"Sh-should I go back to the hospital?"

"If you want to, then yes. If you don't want to, then no."

I jerk the Impala around as fast as I can, breaking the speed limit so far, it almost would put Dean to shame.

When we get to the hospital, Cas is still passed out in the car and doesn't look like he's going to be waking up anytime soon. I sprint through the front doors, "Where's Deanna Smith?" I demand from the receptionist.

"Settle down please, sir. Give me a second to check." She smacks her gum and turns her attention to the computer. Her eyebrows raise, "Well, it looks like she crashed about two hours ago, didn't make it, and it looks like she's still in her room. 218."

I mumble a quick thanks and sprint up the stairs. I find her room, but Crowley's not there. Figures. I make it to Dean's bedside and practically face plant into the side of the bed. I desperately grasp her hand, which feels much colder and stiffer than it did before. the only thing that manages to squeak out is a tiny 'Dean'. I stay like this for about an hour or so.

I feel something flinch beneath my hands. But I'm probably just imaging it. But I could have _sworn_ I felt a finger twitch. Despite my doubts, I look up to see Dean's face.

Dean.

He's not a woman anymore.

… Or human.

I stare dumbly into his once grass green eyes, that are now a black abyss of…. Well, black.

He grins, "Heya Sammy. Miss me?"

* * *

Wow, Cas sure was tired! Ha ha!


	24. The Rise of Deanmon

OKAY! Hey you guys! Long time no see! I am sososoosososso very sorry I haven't posted any chapters in like 10 billion years! I had major writer's block with this one and school and other papers I had to do got in the way of this chapter. Dean is kind of a douche in this one, just a little head's up. This is a little shorter than what I usually post, but that's not exactly headline worthy news. Enjoy the chapter!

Sam's POV

Dean sits up in the hospital bed, grinning at me.

"What's wrong Sam? You look like you've seen a ghost." He says innocently, "No wait… A demon." His eyes flick back to his regular green irises, still grinning.

I sit there in the chair, frozen either in shock or fear, I'm not sure.

"Come on Sammy, say something. This one sided conversation is getting a little old to me, don't you think?"

"What the hell?" I finally get out.

"Ask Crowley. He was the one next to my rotting body…. Again. So, how does that make you look, huh?" he starts getting off the bed, I eye him carefully. "The only difference is…. You're actually here when I woke up and you don't have a gimp elbow or whatever." He chuckles to himself humorlessly.

"Last time wasn't my fault-"

"Oh it wasn't? Oh, I'm sorry to have made that mistake." He walks around the room, but I keep an eye on him. Just in case he tries to kill me again.

"I didn't know what to do at that time, Dean. I still don't know what I should've done."

"Oh, I get that much. What I don't understand is why you went looking for me in the first place, and when you did find me, you cured me. You certainly didn't kill me when I _handed_ you the chance."

I look down for a second to collect my thoughts, but I don't get any words out because I see everything go black.

Dean's POV

"G'night Sammy." I mumble to my now unconscious brother and take a deep breath, "Ah, it's good to be back." I let my eyes flick to black, getting a feel for old sensations, before I make my way out the back and out to my car.

* * *

"Oh, what do we have here?" I ask to no one in particular, clearly amused with myself, "A sleeping angel? What an odd choice of place to sleep. Anyone could just…. Break in and drive off." I grin to myself and slide into the driver's seat and head west to get as far away from Sam as possible.

As I'm driving, Castiel stirs in his sleep and wakes up with a sharp intake of air.

I look over to him, "Wakey wakey eggs in bakey." I say, my voice even and silky, "How's it goin'?" I smirk and show him my black eyes, but that's probably pointless since he can see right through it.

"Dean?" the angel asks groggily, "Where are we?"

"We…. Are in the Impala, driving to somewhere I can't tell you." I give him a tight smile before setting my gaze back to the road.

"Why can't you tell me?"

I shoot him a look, "So you don't tell Sam, of course." I scoff and roll my eyes. "Gotta make sure that little shit doesn't come looking for me again."

"He's your brother."

"Yeah, no I get that. Like the time when he didn't look for me when I went to Purgatory, or was it the time he ditched me with my abusive father to go to school for his own selfish reasons?" I glare at the angel sitting next to me.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, you're so sure?"

He goes silent, I smirk to myself, "How's your Grace Castiel?" knowing full well how much that simple question will send the angel in a fluster.

"Fine." He says gruffly, I smirk wider

"That's why you were sleeping?"

"Yes."

Deciding to ignore the silence, I turn on the radio. The Best is yet to Come by Scorpions is playing through the speakers from the first station I turn to. Scoffing, I change the station. Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace plays through the next station, "Meh." I comment before changing the station a second time. Fallen Angel by Poison is on the next station, I smirk proudly to myself, "Kinda fits ya don't it Cassie?" I sneer.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on Cas," I turn up the volume and sing very off-key, "Caught between heaven and hell… Where's the girl… I knew a year ago? WIN BIG, mama's fallen angellLLLLL, LOSE BIG. Liiivin' a lie. WANTS IT ALL mama's fallen angelLLLLL. LOSE IT ALL rollin' the dice of her liiiiiiiiife too much too soon and just a little too late…."

"Okay, I get it."

"Cause when her ship came in, she wasn't there, and it just wouldn't wait." I continue singing.

"ENOUGH."

I turn the volume down innocently, "What?"

When he gives me one of Sam's bitch faces, I laugh in victory.

"You are acting like a child." I hear Cas grumble to myself

"Oh, you're just noticing this now?" I suddenly pull off into a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Dean, wha-?"

I cut him off by roughly kissing his lips. "You never fucking shut up." I growl (sorry for the T&S reference) before I attack his face once more. He shoves me back.

"Dean, wait. You're always worried about the interior of the Impala-"

"It's just a car, my simple little Castiel." I coo menacingly as I pet his cheek, he lets out a little noise as I slide my hand down his face. When I get to his chin, I grab it in a vice grip and harshly kiss the angel once more as my other hand makes its way to his belt. I quickly undo the buckle and his pants, then rip off the offending fabrics and flip the fallen angel over.

"Dean, wha-AAHH!" he shouts as I cut off his sentence by shoving my member in to the hilt. I don't bother pausing to have him get used to my length, I just start pumping at an inhuman speed, making the car rock back and forth. I grin sickly to myself. Pretty soon, my lower abdomen starts to feel warm and release my load into the angel's ass. I pull out in one smooth movement and slide back in the driver's seat, already fastening my pants, leaving Cas frozen in the passenger's seat.

"What? What's with the face?" I say, maybe a little too harshly.

"Wh- wha-?" he stutters. I roll my eyes

"Oh, come on Cas. You're a big boy, you can take it." I chuckle to myself and start up the engine. "C'mon Cas, pull your damn pants up and sit down will ya? Don't want anyone staring." I wink and pull out onto the road, Cas slowly settles down in the passenger's seat while fastening his own pants.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"Wherever the fuck we want." I grin at the angel, flicking my black eyes to him for a second then returning them back to green.

Meanwhile with Sam…

I wake up on the hard floor of the hospital, beside Dean's now empty bed. I groan as I lift myself up, scrubbing a hand down my face trying to liven myself up.

"Woah there, take it easy sir." I hear a small, concerned voice come from behind me somewhere. A nurse in scrubs helps me up to sit on the bed, "Do you know where you are?"

I blink a couple more times, "Uh… I'm uh…. At a hospital." I say tiredly, scrubbing both my hands over my face vigorously, knocking the sleep out of my eyes.

"Well, that's a start. The back of your head's bleeding pretty bad though."

"I gotta find my brother." I say, standing up from the bed

"At least let me clean you up first."

"I'm sorry. I really have to find my brother." I dig around in my pockets for my phone. Nothing. "Hey, is it possible that I can use a computer?"

"What do you think this is, a library?"

"Please?" I use my puppy eyes on her, and her face softens. Finally, she sighs to herself.

"Alright, fine. You can use a computer at the nurses' station just outside." She gestures in the direction down the hallway.

"Thank you. Really." I say quickly as I head out the door and down the hallway.

I find the nurses' station easy enough, lucky for me there is an empty computer. I slide into the chair and poke around to see if Dean has his GPS on. He doesn't. Typical.

"I wonder if Cas…" I mumble to myself, typing in Castiel's phone number into the space. Praise to whatever kind of deity is out there, Cas has his GPS on. _Pennsylvania? How long have I been out? How fast is Dean driving? More importantly, where are they going?_

* * *

Dean POV

"Y' know, as much as I absolutely _hate_ to say this. We have to go to the bunker." I say to Cas, who is semi-conscious in the passenger's seat.

"Why?" He grumbles, voice deeper than normal with sleep.

"Well. First thing is we have to beat Sam there so I can kill him, beings that you won't because you're too good to be any use to me."

"Why don't you kill me then?"

I look him up and down, "There's just somethin' 'bout you. I don't know."

"If you are not going to kill me, but kill Sam at the bunker, then what are your other reasons? You said there were other reasons."

"First thing's first. I didn't say I had other reasons. I implied them….. Once I kill Sam, I'm going to burn the place to the ground."

"Are you sure you can burn it? I mean the whole bunker is warded against any kind of evil, unless it is let in of course. What makes you think you can destroy the establishment?"

I grin at my fallen angel, "This sounds like an experiment to me." I chuckle darkly and shove my foot down on the gas pedal further as the two of us make our way to the bunker.


	25. Bunker

**Alrighty then, here's a new chapter for you guys! I apologize in advance for any mistakes I have in this, I had some writer's block as well as other school stuff. Finals are coming up and there's two weeks until this semester is DONE therefore, I won't update until Christmas break, but that's not that long away, so fret not dear ones! Also, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And Happy Black Friday and/or Cyber Monday, or whatever you crazy kids do during this time :)** **Speaking of Thanksgiving, just a little rant, reminding you guys that there is in fact a holiday between Halloween and Christmas! Okay, my little rant is over. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and have safe travels! Over where I am, roads are really, really crappy, so please, please drive safe 3. I want you guys to get to your family as much as your family does. 3 *hugs kisses all around* P.S. I really do love it when you guys review, you guys fill my heart with so much warmth (yeah, I know that sounds cheesy, but I don't care ha ha). What are you guys doing reading this far? Read some more adventures of our beloved boys!**

At the bunker.

Dean POV

"I'm guessing little Sammy has tried to hack into your GPS by now, so I know that we'll be expecting him." I say to Cas, looking down at my gas gauge. Almost empty. "Dammit."

"What is it?"

"Damn car eats through gas like none other I swear." I look further ahead and see some street lamps. Could be something, could be nothing. As I drive closer, I find it is a fill up joint.

Half way of filling the gas tank, the passenger door opens then closes, I look up. "Where you goin'?" I ask

"To urinate. With my Grace in its weakened state, I'm practically mortal."

I raise my hands in mock defeat, "You do what you gotta." I eye him suspiciously as he goes to the side of the building where the restrooms are.

Cas POV

I round the corner and enter the restroom. I do in fact have to urinate, but I also have to get in contact with Sam. I have to let him know where Dean and I are headed to.

Deciding that the bodily functions come first, I let my bladder have relief and shoot Sam a text simply saying ' **bunker** ', I figure I shouldn't take long in here as to not anymore suspicious than what he already is. I pray to whoever is listening that Sam will understand as to what I am trying to tell him in one simple word. I shove the phone back in my pocket and run the sink to wash my hands, when the door opens and Dean emerges.

"Dean." I say surprised

He shuts and locks the door, "What do you think you're doing Cas?" he says in a dangerously calm voice.

"Washing my hands, because when I was human, I noticed it was frowned upon to not wash your hands once you have relieved your system of its waste."

"…. Yes…. I can see that." He says with what I can only assume as sarcasm, "I mean," he steps closer to me, "What do you think you're doing texting Sam?"

"I-I wasn't." I wince internally at my stutter. Dean makes his way closer to me yet and tilts his head downward slightly, knowing I'm lying.

"Oh Cassie." He runs his thumb along my jawline tenderly, "Sweet little Cassie. I know you're lying to me, now why don't you be a good little angel and tell me the truth."

I look down and take a breath, "I texted Sam that we're heading to the bunker."

"And?"

"That's it." I look up to meet his eyes, to make sure he believes me. His green eyes stare long and hard into my own.

After a minute or so, Dean sighs, "Yeah…. I believe you. But to make sure, gimme your phone." He takes a step back and extends his hand, palm facing up, waiting for my phone to fill the empty space. Like a shamed child, I reach into my trench coat pocket and pull out my phone and set it in Dean's hand. He quickly checks the messages, hums to himself finding out that I was speaking the truth and hands over my phone. "Car's full of gas now. Hurry up or I'll leave your ass here." And with that, he unlocks and opens the door in one motion before exiting the dank, moldy bathroom.

I sigh to myself, finish washing up, and head outside to Dean waiting in the Impala.

Sam POV.

I'm driving down a road in another stolen vehicle. Within the last ten or so hours, I have had to steal three cars. It's very complicated. Okay. I got shot, but it was a through-and-through in my side so I'll live. My phone suddenly rings with a text message. I look ahead to make sure no one is coming as I dig my phone out of my coat pocket. It's a text from Cas.

 **Bunker**

"Bunker? They're at the bunker?" I wonder to myself

"Well, they're not there _yet_." Comes a familiar voice from the passenger's seat. I swerve into the other lane from the sudden voice.

"What the hell are you trying to do Gabriel? Give me a heart attack?!"

"Only if you want me to." He winks, "But your brother and his boyfriend are heading to the bunker as we speak and you drive. But I suggest we hurry."

"Wait, why?" I never get my answer before I see Gabriel's hand go for my forehead. The next thing I know, I'm inside the bunker.

"We beat them here." Gabriel quickly explains

"Wha- what happened to the _moving_ car?"

The archangel looks up as if in thought, then says, "Crashed on the side of the road." And grins, as if it was the greatest thing in the world, I shoot him a bitch face. "What? It's not like you were in it at all." I roll my eyes and head for the basement.

"Ooooo, where are we going?" the short angel asks, skipping alongside me

"Going to get prepared."

"Prepared to do what?"

"I'm going to cure my brother… Again."

Once Sam is finished with prepping for when Dean gets back, the two men are walking through the hallway to get to the library.

Gabriel speaks up. "Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Dean mean by telling me to tell you to cut your hair?"

"Uhm…. Since we seem to die so often, Dean and I made an agreement to make a code for each if by chance we can communicate with each other. His code to me is 'cut your hair'."

"Uh huh… Aaaand what does the code mean?" Gabe asks childishly

"It means he's saying 'I'm at peace, but something doesn't feel quite right, maybe it's the whole resting thing, but I really don't know'."

Gabriel starts out with just giggling, but grows to a full blown, belly busting laugh. "The fact that you two _actually_ made a code for that because you two knuckleheads die so much." He wipes away a tear, "Oh, I love it."

His laughter is soon cut off by the bunker door opening and slamming closed, followed by two sets of footsteps, one set of heavy boots, and the other a set of lighter footfalls.

"Sammy?" the all too familiar baritone voice of Dean rings throughout the walls of the bunker, "Sammy you home?" both Sam and the archangel can hear the sinister grin behind the demon's voice.


	26. A Cure for Christmas

Hey guys, long time no update! So here's a VERY long one for you :) SMUT in this one, just letting you know so you know. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, and whatever kind of holiday you crazy kids celebrate. Also, please be safe for your holiday travels!

Dean's POV

"Sammy. You home?" I call throughout the bunker, grinning to myself feeling my voice ring through the walls of the bunker, but quickly falls when I sense something else. I can sense Sam in here, but something else that I can't quite put my finger on. I look back at Cas, who is following behind me, then look back in front of me and pause walking down the stairs.

"What is it?" Cas asks from behind me, but I ignore him. Making a bee line to one hallway, feeling the strange sensation getting stronger, the air is practically vibrating. I turn a corner, and the sensation fades so much it practically vanishes.

I pause in my tracks once more. I know that vibration sensation anywhere, and not in the kinky sex kind of way, it's Grace. Grace from an archangel. And there is only one archangel that I know of that is willing to be even near Sam, and that one archangel is Gabriel.

"Gabriel, I know you're here. I can _feel_ you." I snarl through the halls, "You are the only archangel dumb enough to be breathing the same air as Sam." I get a thought, and start wandering the halls once more. "I gotta ask you. Is it a kinky thing? To be banging something bigger than you? I mean, I kinda get it. You like to climb trees like a little sugar hopped chipmunk. But do you ever wonder to yourself that…" I glance in a room, and go through the door looking for something I can kill my little brother with. I find a hatchet, "Trees get chopped down?" I exit the room and continue through the halls.

 **Meanwhile with Sam, Gabe, and Cas…**

"Well, my cover's blown." Gabe quietly announces to the other two.

"That's besides the point. We have to get Dean in the dungeon so we can cure him again and shove his soul back in." Sam says, "Gabe, you sure you have his soul?"

Gabe gives him a look, "Uh huh, see, I don't forget things."

"I'm sensing an unresolved tension between you two." Cas cuts in. "And now is not the time to bring up your issues. By now, Dean is most likely armed with something and is itching to kill Sam so I suggest you Sam not go out. I'll go. I can get through him." He starts to head down another set of halls when Sam cuts him off.

"Woah, dude. You are not going out there without backup. He's after me. I'll go with you." Cas starts to say something, but Sam cuts him off with a look.

Cas sighs to himself, "Fine."

 **Back to Dean…**

As I pass by the kitchen, I glance in the room and spot an apron sitting on a peg on the wall with the words "Mister good lookin' is cookin'." I wander in the kitchen and over to the apron and touch the fabric. As I'm examining the cloth, some memories flood back.

 _Cas and I are making waffles one morning when Sam was off on a hunt. Flower everywhere. Me and Cas chasing each other with flour throughout the kitchen and some of the bunker._

 _The three of us doing a mini barbecue just outside the bunker in the woods. I'm cooking burgers. Beans heating up in a pan. Cas passes me a beer. Sam is chilling in a lawn chair enjoying the sun._

 _Dozens of pies are cooling on the counter space in the kitchen. Sam walks in. "I'm on a baking high." I say._

Footsteps snap me out of my thoughts. I turn around sharply, hatchet ready for action. Castiel stands in the doorway.

"Dean. Put the hatchet down." He says

"Or what? What will you do to little ol' me, huh? You certainly don't want to kill me, beings that you apparently 'love' me."

He takes two steps closer to me, "I'm not going to kill you Dean. Sam, Gabriel, and I are going to cure you."

I break out in a fit of laughter, "Are you serious? You can't _cure_ me! I have no soul! It's all demon in this sweet ass."

This takes Cas aback a little, but soon takes control of his thoughts, "Come with me Dean."

"What are you going to do angel? What are you going to do if I say no?" I take a few more steps towards the blue eyed angel. Then I feel a strong set of arms wrap around me along with the overwhelming vibration of powerful Grace. I try to break free from the arms with no success. Eventually, the Grace is too powerful, and I drift into unconsciousness.

 **Sam POV**

"We can't just cure him with regular blessed human blood. He needs his soul back from Heaven." Cas explains to Gabriel and I in the basement, keeping an eye on Dean in case he decides to return to consciousness.

"Okay, but we still don't know if he'll come back if we just stick his soul back in him, or if we have to cure him." I say

"Sam's right. And I suppose you're dumb enough to think that you won't wait till he wakes up from getting his soul back in either."

I'm quiet for a while taking in Gabriel's words. _I don't think you'll wait till he wakes up either. Wait till he wakes up. WAIT till HE WAKES UP. WAKE UP. He will wake up._

I start looking around for the voice, because it was too clear to be in my head.

"Sam. What are you looking for?" Gabriel asks

"You guys didn't hear that?"

The two angels look at each other, "Hear what?" Castiel asks this time

"You guys seriously didn't hear that voice? It sounded like it was right outside the door."

"Sammy. How much have you had to sleep this last week?" Gabe asks

"I'm not going crazy you guys! I seriously heard a voice come from like outside that door, and throughout the walls!"

"Uh huh…. Listen kiddo, Cas is going to deal with Dean and I am going to keep an eye on you. Just until you sleep, okay?" Gabriel says cautiously

"What? No! I'm not going to sleep knowing that my brother is still a demon!"

"That's why Cassie is going to keep an eye on him and cure him. I think you guys have some human blood somewhere around here. If not, we'll just take some from you." He grins cheekily and starts to lead me to the door, but I struggle to get free from his grip but with no success. "Kiddo, don't make me use these on you." He holds up his index and middle fingers, "You got two choices of what I mean by that." I would've thought he would wiggle his eyebrows at that, but he doesn't.

I sigh to myself. "No. No, I am not going to sleep. Not until I know by brother is at least human again, or until I die. Whichever comes first."

Gabe sighs to himself, "You leave me no choice."

The last thing I see is Gabriel bringing two fingers to my forehead.

 **Dean's soul in heaven….**

I'm fixing under my baby's hood out at Bobby's place by myself, since Sam is still sleeping off getting his soul back. I'm listening to the radio play some new heavy rock from the local rock station. Now, don't kill me for my music choices, cuz I'll kill you first. Yes, I do like classic rock, but every now and again I like to listen to the new heavier stuff. Just to see what is all out there, and to keep me awake while I'm driving by myself long distances also while I'm by myself fixing up my baby. Like right now.

"Heya Deano." I hear a familiar voice say. There is only one person that calls me 'Deano' and is able to get into heaven.

The sudden intrusion causes me to jump and smack my head on a sharp piece of metal. "Goddammit Gabriel!" I scream at the angel holding the back of my head in my hand. I take away my hand to see if there is blood, but there is none. This is heaven, if you aren't supposed to get cut or bleed somehow in your memory, you don't bleed. Even if a damn archangel scares the shit outta you. "What do you want Gabriel?" I wander over to my tool bench and set a couple tools on the bench.

"Well, I'm here to bring you back to earth." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the history of ever.

"No. As much as I love my little brother, and as much as I want to be down there on earth, no. I'm at rest. I am eternally fixing up my baby and doing…. Other things. I'm golden. So, thanks but no." I start wiping down the tools to put away.

"Sam's in trouble. Your evil soulless demon body is going to kill him."

This catches my attention. I turn around to face the angel. "What." I say seriously

"You heard me. Your body is still alive. Some part of the Mark is still residing in your brain and your body is a demon and still wants to kill your brother."

"Then kill my body! I told you I am done. I'm out permanently. Sam shoulda said his goodbyes by now. Hell, I've said my goodbyes when Metatron stabbed me in the heart."

"Don't you care about your little brother?"

"Of course I care about my baby brother you idiot. I'm just saying… You can do whatever to my body. Stab it. Smite it. Just kill my body…. All I'm saying is I'm done. I'm out. I definitely do not want my body wandering around soulless if you guys do cure it. So yeah. Kill my body."

"If I ever learned something from your brother is A) he's a good lay, and B) he's very stubborn. I know Sam won't rest until your soul is back in your body on earth."

The archangel does have a good point. I know Sammy will absolutely not rest until I am back on earth. He will drive himself to the ground before he gets any sleep until I am back with him, so I get an idea. I start looking for a scrap paper I thought I saw earlier. I find the piece of paper and a pen and start to scratch down a letter for Sam. Once I'm done writing, I hand the piece of paper to Gabriel. "Give this to him because I know that kid better than anyone, and I know he'll still try to get my soul back, but just give this to him. He'll understand."

With the letter in hand, Gabriel poofs out leaving me standing by the tool bench and some squealing guitars blasting through the radio.

 **Gabe's POV**

What do I look like? A messenger? Well, I guess kind of, yeah. I mean _hello_. Angel. Messenger of God and all that good stuff. I take the letter Dean so _kindly_ shoved into my hands, but I don't go straight to earth. No. I stop by my personal favorite heaven. Every angel has their personal favorite heaven, for example, Cassie likes the eternal Tuesday of that autistic man from like 1960 or some year. My personal favorite is that of an eleven year old little girl. No seriously, the whole place is filled with candy. Lemme tell ya, the place would give any other person a heart attack, stroke, and a coronary all at the same time, but I love it. Also she can't see me, unless I let her, but that hasn't happened.

Now you're most likely asking me 'But Gabe, what is an eleven year old girl doing in heaven? Shouldn't she be living her life? What made her die?' This little girl died in 1942 in London. Her father was an abusive bastard, who was drafted into the war, her mother died a few years before from a severely infected wound, and this little girl, Bekah, was living with her aunt and uncle when a bomb landed on top of the building next door. The explosion leveled a good chunk of the town. Bekah, her aunt, and her uncle were just a few of the many that died. Well anyway, her aunt and uncle took her to a candy shop and most of her heavens revolve around her trip to that candy shop. Sometimes I see her aunt and uncle in her heaven, but never her dad. Once maybe twice her mother is in her heaven, but that is about it.

Now you're asking me 'but Gabe, this is so sad and you're so happy, why come here?' seriously? Happy people/angels are not always happy. I mean yeah, we seem happy on the outside and when we're around people, but sometimes we just need time with ourselves. We need something mellow. On the outside we're fine, but really on the inside, we're breaking. We just don't want to bother the rest of the world with our problems, so we confide in ourselves with some alone time. And today, I just need to see someone else that is happy, like this little girl who is running up and down the isles of candy. During this time I look at the letter Dean wrote for Sam.

 _Sammy, I have told you multiple times to just leave me be. I told Gabriel this, and I'll tell you now. Kill my body. Stab it. Smite it. Whatever. I don't want to return just to have more death surround us. I want this, I want to be dead, I want to stay where I am. You go off and find a girl, restart the Men of Letters. Hell, go back to college and be that fancy scuzbag lawyer with a trophy wife and a white picket fence and die of something normal like taking too much Viagra or something. Not having your face eaten by a Wendiego. Be normal, or just about as normal as you can get. Don't obsess about getting me back. You'll see me again._

 _-Dean_

With this, I leave heaven and travel back to earth to deliver the message to Sam.

 **Back to Sam…**

I come around back to consciousness and I'm in my room. On my bed. Gabriel is standing in the doorway with something that looks like a piece of paper in his hands, I look at it with a look of confusion on my face.

"Well, Sammy, I didn't think you'd be in the mood considering this situation." He says and wiggles his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, "Why'd you knock me out?" I ask, my voice full of sleep

"You were being a moose sized shit that's why. Here." He walks further into my room with a sheet of paper in his hands, "I talked to Dean. Read."

"Dean's conscious?"

"No. Not the Dean in the basement, the part of Dean that's in heaven. Just…. Read this, he told me it would make sense to you."

I take the paper from his hand, and he sits down on the edge of the bed as I read the words written on the page.

 _Dammit Sammy, I told you to leave me be. I love you and all that, but you are one stubborn bastard and I know that you won't listen to a word I'm saying. LEAVE ME BE. Go live your life with Gabriel or go off and get married to some chick or restart the Men of Letters or even go back to college and be a lawyer that will end up with a beer gut and two kids and a dog or five. Go live a normal(ish) life. Quit this one and live some normal life. I mean it Sam, you do not want me to get involved, you really don't. So, you live the rest of your life as normal as you can get so when I see you, you die of taking too much Viagra or something, not having your face eaten off by a Wendeigo._

 _-Dean_

' _Kiddo_ , I'm right here. I aint gonna leave you.' I hear a voice say from within the walls. "Did you hear that?" I ask Gabe, he just shrugs and gives me a look, "I am not going crazy, I could have sworn I heard a voice come from the walls."

"Yeah… That's perfectly… Normal. Sure."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" I ask

"Well, we could kill your brother's body and burn it for a start."

"No. No I'm not going to do that."

"So, what. You're going to just let your brother's dead body just rot in the basement?"

"No. I'm not going to kill my brother period."

"Sam, you do realize if you put Dean's soul back in him he's going to rip you apart he's going to be so pissed."

"Oh I know."

"Sam. What are you going to do with Dean? Because you sure as hell are not going to keep your brother like he is, no soul and a demon." I stay quiet, "Sam. You are not going to just give up. Dean ask- told you to quit the life. He told you to find someone and grow old."

"If there was one thing I know about living my life with Dean, all I know is that I don't wanna go on without my brother. If you smite my brother, you smite me."

"Sam no. I'm not going to do that to you kiddo, and neither is Cassie. You have a chance to _get out_. The other times that you tried to get out but failed is because Dean came back. Dean's not coming back this time and he _told_ you to go out and live a relatively normal life. You really can restart the Men of Letters. You have everything you need here. You're incredibly smart Sam." he takes a breath, "Look. I know this will be hard at first, but I swear to you kiddo, it will get easier and better."

I think his words through for a while. "Alright."

 **Five years later… Still Sam POV…**

I take in a deep breath sleepily, almost getting blinded from the sun shining through the split in the curtain in the bedroom. I roll over and see my wife still sleeping and smile to myself. I reach back to my side of the bed to scratch a little note for her.

 _Went for a run. Be back soon._

 _-S_

I slip on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and my running shoes and head out.

It's 6:20 on a Saturday morning.

About halfway through my run, I spot Gabriel.

"Heya kiddo. Long time no see." He says, "What are you doing?"

"I'm running." I say simply

"Why? Who's chasing you?"

 _That's what Dean used to say._ "It's good for you."

"Yeah whatever. So, I heard you got hitched. Good for you."

"Gabe, you didn't come all this way just to talk about my life."

"No I did. I'm just checking up on you beings that me, Cassie, you and Dean made a deal that either Cassie or I… Well, you know what all went down. I'm just asking how you are so I can tell Dean."

"U-uh… Well…"

"Any kids on the way at all?"

"Uh… I d-don't-"

"New pets, affairs, something?"

"N-no. Why would I have an aff-"

"Any new promotions?"

"Gabriel!"

"Hmm?"

"Can you please just let me talk?"

"Yeah man. That's what I'm here for." He pats me on the shoulder with a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"O-okay… Um… Nothing's new, I don't think Tasha is pregnant. We got a second dog a few weeks ago, she's so damn cute even Dean would fall in love with her. Um, we've been in the same house for a while now, almost two years now. Oh, tell Dean, that I still have his baby, she's sitting in the garage with the cover over her, every so often Tasha and I go for rides just to keep her on the road. I have not done anything to it."

"Why no babies?"

"Well…." I really start to think about this. Why no babies? I mean, I'm 37, and Tasha is a few years younger than me…. Could we swing it? She was pregnant at one point- before she met me- but it was a miscarriage. "I gotta go." I say suddenly and run back to the house, praying to whoever is listening that Tasha has woken up by now.

I get back to the house and run through the front door. I see my wife reading over the counter, complete with her light brown morning hair, holding a mug in one hand and the book in the other. The coffee machine making a pot of coffee. She must have heard me burst through the door because she abruptly looks up from the pages, possibly thinking I was a robber or something, but relaxes when she realizes it's only me.

"Hey sweetie." She says, voice slightly sleepy

"Tasha. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Right to business then. What's on your mind?"

As I was running back to the house, I was thinking of possible words and sentences to ease in, but nothing seemed to work, so what harm is going right in? "Okay um… This morning, when I was running, I got a sudden thought."

"And what thought is that?"

"And you know, we've been married for about four years now…"

"Sam. What thought did you have?"

"And I was thinking… Maybe it's time."

"Time for what? Sam you're scaring me."

"H-how would you feel about having kids with me?"

The question takes her by shock. Her dark brown eyes stare into space for what seems like forever. Finally she manages to get her voice back. "K-kids?"

"Yes."

Her eyes dance around this way and that, but refusing to meet my own. "W- um…." She puts a hand over her mouth in thought, as if to choose her next words, "There lies an announcement I guess." Her face breaks into a wide grin, "I'm pregnant."

I take a second to gather all this information, the next thing I know I'm laughing like a mad man hugging and spinning my wife around in a few hundred circles. After a while, we break apart and look into each other's eyes and I see her nose scrunch. "You should take a shower. You stink like you ran fifteen miles."

I give her a look of mock hurt, "Only fifteen? I ran twenty miles today." We both laugh and she pats my ass as I walk by her to go shower.

As I'm showering, I hear the same voice I've been hearing for the last five years. The same voice that started to talk to me the same day I had to kill Dean's body.

"Come on Sammy, wake up. They said you will never wake up, but I want you to prove them wrong little brother."

The voice is familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on who is saying the words.

I finish up my shower all clean, my hair still dripping wet. I head into the bedroom that I share with Tasha and put on a clean pair of sweat pants and a grey v-neck. I scrub the towel throughout my hair, somewhat drying it then I run my fingers through my hair, essentially combing it, and head back into the kitchen and pour a mug of coffee.

 **Three years later…**

"DADDY! WAKE UP DADDY!" I hear a small voice scream from above me. All these years, I still sleep on either my side or my stomach.

"Thomas…" I mumble from my pillow.

"Daddy wake up. Mommy and me has a suprise for you!" Thomas starts jumping on my back just to make sure I'm awake.

"Oof! Okay Thomas, I'm getting up see?" I slowly roll over so he doesn't fall off the bed suddenly, "What do you and mommy have to show me?"

"Come on daddy!" his tiny hand takes mine and drags me to the living room.

"Hang on buddy, can I get some coffee first?"

He throws his head back and lets out an over exaggerated exasperated sigh, "Uuuuuughhhhh fiiiiiiiine." I then hear him grumble something about stupid grown up drinks. Heh, wait until you get to college buddy.

"Alright bud. What do you wanna show me?" I ask once more with a mug of coffee in hand

"Come _on_ daddy!" he takes my hand once more and drags me to the living room once more, I almost trip over our old golden retriever, Sadie, the first dog Tasha and I owned. Once we get to the couch Thomas makes me sit down in the middle and then he disappears. I hear footsteps come from behind the couch, I turn my head and see Tasha quickly attempt to hide, I start to get up. "Stay where you are, cowboy and turn back around." She says in a mock western accent.

I bring my hands up in defeat, playing along. "Sorry sheriff."

I hear her footsteps come closer to me, every fiber of my being wants to turn my head, but I somewhat know what will happen if I disobey in this situation. In my peripheral vision, I see her face come closer to mine to plant a kiss on my cheek, but at the last second I turn my face so our lips meet. When we part, she playfully smacks my shoulder, making me chuckle.

"What did you and Thomas want to tell me?"

"Thomas?" she calls behind her, "Did you get it?"

"I got it mommy!" I her my son's voice call from somewhere in the hallway. Tasha's face never breaking her smile, I get even more confused when I hear Thomas' little feet come closer to us until he is standing in front of me and Tasha holding something behind his back.

"Whatcha got there Thomas?" I ask, he just giggles and hands me a little card with a train and words written by both Tasha and Thomas.

 _Choo! Choo! Here comes number two!_

Thomas wrote choo choo, and two. I finish reading the short message and beam up to my wife, "Really?" she still has a wide grin on her face and nods vigorously. "Well buddy, looks like you're going to be a big brother!"

The next morning I wake up before my wife and go for a run, I leave a note saying that I went for a run, check on Thomas to make sure he's still alive and head out the front door.

About halfway through my run, once more, I see Gabriel.

"Congrats daddy!"

"Yeah, if only Dean were here to see it though. Man or woman, that guy would love these little guys like crazy."

"Well, at least you're just missing the little turd ball and not actually doing anything. You're living what he told you to do."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You still have two dogs?"

"Mmhmm."

"One kid and another bun in the oven?" a grin spreads across his face

"Y-yeah. Why do you have that grin on your face?"

"I can't smile?"

"Not like that no."

"Oh. Too bad. Here. I need you to come with me."

"What? No! My fam-"

"I put your family in a deeper sleep than they already are. They'll wake up like they just took a reeeeeallllly long nap. Only you can wake them up. I put a sort of force field over your house so no one is allowed to enter the house except you. Come on. Kiddo, you have nothing to worry about. Just come on."

I sigh to myself, "Fine. Where are we going?"

Gabriel just wiggles his eyebrows and touches two fingers to my forehead.

The next thing I know I'm in a completely white room gasping for air, but there's a large tube shoved down my throat and I hear a voice call out "Hey! We need some help in here!" I somewhat see a face hover close to me, "It's okay Sammy. I gotcha. You're gonna be fine."

Some nurses come in and take the tube out along with checking my vitals and murmuring something about Christmas miracles under their breath.

When the ruckus calms down, I see a woman come into the room with tears in her eyes. "Dean?" I gasp

"Sammy. I knew you'd wake up." She comes over and gives me about as big of a hug as she can get when I'm in a hospital bed.

"How long was I out?"

"'Bout a month."

"What?!"

"You've been out since I died and was a demon for the second time. Demon me knocked you out so good it put you in a pretty good coma. They said you wouldn't wake up," she chuckles, "Guess you proved those sons of bitches wrong huh?" we were both quiet for a bit, "How long did it feel like?"

"Um…. Kinda felt like eight years, but I would get specific parts but then flash foreward to other parts."

"Like a weird acid trip?"

"Yeah, I guess." The nurse finishes up checking my vitals and scratching something down on my charts. "It was more like a weird dream. You died, and you told me over and over to go live a normal life, and eventually I gave in. I married a girl named Tasha, and had a kid named Thomas and I was going to have another on the way. I also had two dogs. An old golden retriever, and a boarder collie."

"Yeah, that sounds like you ya freak."

"Dude, what is with you and dogs?" I chuckle

"Don't ask."

"But I did."

"I said don't ask."

I put my hands in the air, surrendering. "Okaaay, sorry Mr. Sensitive."

We were quiet once more, then a man steps through the door, "Hello, I'm Dr. Turk." He goes right for my chart at the end of the bed, "So, how we feeling Sam? Head hurt?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Not that I can feel no."

He asks me all sorts of questions and I answer them, finally he finishes and says, "Well, looks like you have a Christmas angel on your shoulder. You really are a Christmas miracle Sam." with that, the doctor leaves.

"Speaking of… We should have one this year." Dean says suddenly.

"What?"

"A Christmas. Ya know, we have the bunker. I have Cas, you have Gabriel. Yeah we are a couple people short, but still. We should just have one this year."

"What? We get a tree from some random ass place and put lights up around the bunker?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's like a week before Christmas, but still. We can celebrate still being alive and having a small Christmas."

"When did you turn into such a girl?" I chuckle

"Mmmm… 'Bout since that witch turned me into a woman comes to mind." She smirks "Hey, I think we're getting low on our food supply back at home. I'll get some."

"Now?"

"…. Yeah."

"But…. Aren't we still in Vermont?"

"No. See, I pulled a little Fed move and had you transferred to Kansas while you were getting your beauty sleep. See? I look after you, even though you are a pain in my ass."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." We share a laugh and Dean heads out the door.

A few minutes after Dean left, I hear a flutter of wings and feel a slight breeze flow over my skin.

"Heya kiddo."

"Gabriel?"

"The one and only." The archangel gestures to himself in an over dramatic cocky way, which makes me smile and roll my eyes at him

"I assume you came here to tell me something?" I ask

"Whaaaaaaat? Why would you think that? Just because I flew in h- okay you got me." He flings his arms in the air dramatically and sits on the edge of my bed, "Listen kiddo, I know what you're thinking. I can read your mind, 'kay?" he raises his eyebrows at me

"Okay, but I don't understand why-"

"That dream you had when you were comatose, it wasn't a dream. Most of it was true, the part about having to kill Dean as your only option wasn't true, but still. You _can_ still get out, you can still go and get hitched to whoever you like and whatnot. It's never too late to get out. It's only too late when you're dead."

"But I'm not going to leave Dean alone for the rest of her life."

"Dean shmean. She has Castiel. They can live forever and whatnot. As for you and me, I will always be your little guardian angel on your shoulder. That is, if we don't get married ourselves." He grins and wiggles his eyebrows at me, making me chuckle. "Think about it Sammy, if we get married, we will never grow old. Or I could rip out my Grace, bottle it up, give it to you, and we would grow old together. Either one is good."

"That's great and all Gabe, but… I think talking about marriage this soon is a bit too soon."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe we should slow down a bit. You know, get to know each other more."

Gabriel taps his index finger on his chin as if in deep thought, "Hmm." He hums, "Great thoughts. I like it. Let's do it." He grins as he snaps his fingers and a cherry sucker pops into his mouth.

 **A few hours later…**

I'm walking through the bunker's front door and down the stairs. Immediately, my nose is hit by the smell of cinnamon, eggnog, and pine. Somewhere in the bunker, Christmas tunes are flowing through the halls.

Dean checked me out of the hospital, because blood relative things, but told me to catch a ride with Gabriel. Now I see why.

Dean decorated the bunker Christmas, well, if you count a Charlie Brown tree with a few car fresheners with a few strands of tinsel and lights hanging from the branches, a few random ornaments and lights are hanging from the bookshelves, and from what I can see, mistletoe is hanging from all the door frames. A whiff of something I have never would have thought to smell in here. Gingerbread? But mainly cinnamon.

"Dean?" I call out, seeing that Gabriel is already off to…. Somewhere in the bunker.

"Kitchen." I hear a woman's voice call out, it takes me a second to register that it's Dean here and not some mystery woman.

"What are you making?" I ask my sister as soon as I walk through the doorway of the kitchen

"What does it look like?" she snaps as she looks from the bowl in front of her to her computer, I just realize that the kitchen is powdered with cinnamon, flour, and some other powdery substance.

"… I… Don't know. That's why I asked you." I say cautiously.

"Where the fuck is Cas?!" she suddenly screams, "He said he was going somewhere sometime and he hasn't come back yet." She grumbles as she stirs the concoction in the bowl vigorously. "What." She barks

"N-nothing. Pinterest high again?"

Dean stops stirring, sets the bowl down on the counter slowly and turns around even slower and shoots daggers at me, arms crossed. "No…. If I were on a Pinterest high, I would be in my room, on my bed, in my robe. _This_ is a baking high. I am BAKING." She then turns around as slowly as she did before, mumbling something about stupid brothers and men being idiots.

"I-it smells good. I'll leave you alone." I say quietly, and I hear a grunt of acknowledgement. I walk past Dean's room while I'm making my to my own, the door is slightly ajar. _That's weird._ I slowly open the door the rest of the way and there is Castiel laying down on the bed, curled up in a ball, back to the door.

"Cas?" I whisper, he flinches, "Cas, what are you doing?"

"Hiding." He says simply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, not moving from his ball formation from the middle of the mattress.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Dean is not herself. She yelled at me." The angel practically whimpers the last part

"Why did Dean y- ooh. I think I know why." A realization hits me.

"What is it?" he asks, uncurling, rolling over, and sitting up in the bed facing me

"Dean's on her period. She's on a baking high, so I think it's best we let her be, let her take her frustrations out on baking, she'll want to snuggle with you once she's done. Trust me. Last time this happened, you were gone and I was here. She forced me to cuddle with her for…. Hours. I'll be in my room if you have questions."

The angel nods, taking in this information.

 **Christmas Eve….**

Gabriel wakes me up at 4:30 in the morning by jumping on top of me yelling, "SAMMY! SAMMY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

I practically roll off the bed just to get him to stop jumping on me, and with a groan I look at my phone to see what time it was and I happen to glance at the date as well.

"Gabe. It's 4:30 in the morning on CHRISTMAS EVE. Go to sleep." I grumble as I snuggle my face in my pillow

"But Sammy, I'm an angel. I don't sleep. But still, IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!"

"Mmmmmrrrrghhh." I groan into my pillow. Figuring that the childish archangel is going to continue his antics, I slowly but surely wake up and get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen to make coffee.

"What're we gonna do today Sammy? Huh? Huh?" Gabriel pokes my sides as I'm filling the coffee maker

"I dunno Gabe….. How much candy did you consume during the night anyway?"

The ultra-hyper angel looks off into the distance in thought, then shrugs, "Dunno. Lost track."

I sigh heavily to myself, rolling my eyes. _I'm too tired for this shit._ I think to myself. "You wanna make some cereal for me please, since you're so wired?"

He looks around the kitchen slowly, like he's scanning the place. "Sure." He grins and plants a quick kiss on my lips then takes off to make some cereal.

The coffee is done and I pour myself a mug and turn around to see Gabriel finishing pouring the milk in one of the two bowls of cereal when I get an idea. "Grab a bowl and a spoon. We're eating in my room." I say as I take a spoon from a droor and one of the bowls on the counter, "Come on." I grin at the confused archangel.

On our way back to my room, we pass by Dean's room and just as I suspected, there's the happy couple all snuggled together so cutely. Cas looks like he's either in the most uncomfortable position ever, he really has to use the bathroom, or he just hates everything about life. And then there's Deanna. My sister is snuggled to Cas with a peaceful death grip around his middle. She reminds me of a hibernating bear keeping some small animal hostage.

I silently chuckle to myself and carry on to my room.

"Alright Gabriel. Time for some Netflix and breakfast." I grin and say to my angel sitting on the bed next to me.

"What are we gonna watch?" he asks

"It's a Wonderful Life." I grin as I lean over to the night stand next to me and grab the box of Kleenex. I give Gabe a small smile before I hit play.

" _Quote from Clerance at the end of the movie"_

The coffee mug and two bowls are long forgotten on both night stands. Gabriel and I are sniffling- very manly sniffles- into our Kleenex when my door opens and there stands Dean and Castiel, "Hey guys, are you gonna he- fucking REALLY? It's a Wonderful Life? Why do you keep watching this when you know what's going to happen at the end, huh? You always cry at the end!"

"So do you!" I snap back, wiping my face of any evidence of the salty substance pouring from my eyes

"Yeah! I cry cuz you're crying you fucking baby! And those are also tears of joy, I was happy that that horrible movie was over!"

"If you don't like it then leave my room!"

"FINE! I will! Come on Cas." She mumbles the last part as she shuts the door, leaving Gabriel and I to finish the movie in our sniffling peace.

 **Dean POV**

I wake up snuggled to Cas, who has stayed in the same position since I went to sleep at around midnight. It's now about 6 in the morning. "Hmmmornin'." I hum as I give my angel a gentle squeeze around his middle and look up to his impossibly blue eyes and give him a sleepy smile. I uncurl myself a little and inch towards his face to give him a good morning kiss, which he is hesitant to reciprocate. I sigh to myself, "Listen. I know I was PMSing yesterday, and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm not always like this when I start my period, but all I can say is that it's new. I'm not sure if I will snap at you every time I start my period, but this is what happened last time, except I cuddled with my little brother. I really am so very sorry baby, you forgive me?"

"I never cease to be amazed at how humans are and how they act. Yes, I do forgive you."

I chuckle to myself in relief. "Well, you wanna help me eat all the baked goods in the kitchen?"

"Dean, you know all I taste in food is molecules."

"Oh. Right, I forgot. Let's see what Sammy's up to."

Cas and I get to Sam's room, and I hear a movie playing as well as the sound of…. Sniffling? I open the door to find my brother and his angel boyfriend crying into some Kleenex and some more laying on the bed watching a familiar black and white Christmas movie. "Hey you wanna he- FUCKING REALLY?…. Come on Cas." I shut my little brother's door and take Cas by the hand.

"Dean, where are we going?" I hear Cas inquire from behind me.

"Out." I say, grinning at my angel following close behind me. We make our way to the garage and get in baby for a day of driving and possible Christmas Eve sex. Since my period is not too far off, and I feel really bad about yelling at him the night before, I just want to make it up to him. If you know what I mean, yeah you know what I mean.

I drive down the road, Led-Zeppelin playing softly in the background. I spot a turn out and head for it, bringing my baby into park, I turn to Cas who has an even more confused look on his face.

"Listen Cas. I'm really sorry I yelled at you last night. You know, now that I'm a girl I feel like I can talk about my feelings to you more than I did when I was a guy, so…"

"Dean." He cuts me off, "You can still confess your feelings no matter what gender you are. It doesn't make you any less of a man or woman to tell someone how you feel. Sam and I will never think any less of you."

I try to come up with something to say, but nothing comes to mind. Instead, I crash my lips to Castiel's. I kiss my angel with as much force and love and passion I have. My hands come up to cradle his jaw to deepen the kiss, which he gladly accepts, his hands move to my hips then my back and down to my ass. Somehow I end up in his lap, but I'm not complaining. My hands move from his jaw to burry themselves in his black hair, earning a deep moan from him. I grin slightly to myself, our lips never leaving each other, I grind my hips against his crotch earning another moan his hands fly from my ass and straight to my hair and back, feeling his erection grow beneath me, I move my hips a few more times until he breaks the kiss in frustration. Seeing his lust blown eyes in the dull morning light I smile cockily. "No more teasing." He growls

I stick my lip out, "Awww, but teasing you is so much fun." I giggle as he tosses me over the seat, into the back and he climbs on top, "I love the way you moan and squirm," I continue, "I love seeing you all flustered." I grin he makes me lose my thoughts as his lips are back on mine and hands all over. The next thing I know, my pants are sliding down my legs, once they're off I work on getting Castiel's slacks off. These take a little work but he helps a little and soon they're off, next I work on the buttons of his shirt, but get annoyed by all the buttons and just rip the offending cloth off as he's working on my own shirt. Once all our clothing is off our lips connect once more, my hand going down to his erection and start pumping. I pause my movements only to flip us over, and my lips attack his neck as my hand gets back to work on his dick. My mouth finds the spot just below his jawline and behind his ear causing him to moan loudly, so I suck harder on that spot. He flips us back over and my hand stops its movements. Our eyes connect once more giving each other a silent consent, and Cas is easing himself into me. When he's all the way in, he pauses his movements, allowing me to adjust to his size, I nod and he starts rocking back and forth. My hands making their way to his back and hair. He finds my sweet spot, making me cry out his name. Cas hits and hits that spot again and before long both of us are a screaming, moaning, sweaty mess.

We lazily flop over and I lay on his chest with a goofy grin on my face.

"What is it?" he asks in a somewhat concerned voice

"What's what?" I ask, still grinning

"You're smiling."

"Oh. I was just thinking that today is Christmas Eve…. And earlier I was going to ask Sam if he wanted to open one present with me today like what we did when we were kids."

"Is that why you are smiling?" he grins

"No, not really. I'm smiling cuz… You unwrapped one present, so you have to wait till tomorrow to open the rest of your presents." I laugh and he chuckles

"Well when you put it that way, you unwrapped your one present today too. You have to wait until tomorrow to open the rest of your gifts."

The two of us laugh then lay in the silence of the car for a few minutes. "I love you Cas." I say and his arms wrap tighter around me in a hug, "I love you too Dean."

The two of us lay there in the back seat, watching the sun rise and light up the sky and roof of the Impala.

"You think we should head back?" I ask Cas, "Wonder if Sammy's worried."

"No. If your brother was worried about you, he would try to call you or send Gabriel out and look for us, and I have not seen my brother." Cas states with his usual gravelly voice

"I think we should head back. Cuz those desserts aren't gonna eat themselves."

We get dressed and head back to the bunker where, as expected, Sam and Gabriel are in the kitchen eating the desserts. Gabriel is practically shoveling the baked goods down his throat, whereas Sam is eating…. Well, like Sam.

"Eano!" Gabriel shouts with a mouthful of food making Sam turn around

"Hey guys. I see you're done sobbing your eyes out." I tease

"I see you two are done kenoodling." Sam comes back

"Oooh! Ooooh hoo!" Gabe says with a hand over his mouth, "Good one Sammy." He gives Sam's ass a playful smack

"Ha. Ha. Very clever, but me and Cas were just going to eat some dessert I made last night."

"Dean. How many times do I have to tell you? All I taste in food is molecules." Cas says exasporatedly

"Aw come on bro, if you dig deep you can taste food again." Gabriel says, "Sure it won't be a necessity, but you can eat with the boys instead of just sitting there like wet moss on a rock."

"I suppose that's what you do?" Cas says more of a statement than a question

"Yes. It's exactly what I do. Ya know, blending in." Gabriel says making dramatic hand gestures. He hands Cas a plate with some chocolate covered Oreo truffles on it. "Think. Relax your mind. Let your taste buds do the work."

Cas picks up a truffle, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and pops the chocolate covered blenderized cookie in his mouth and chews. His eyes pop open and he lets out a moan of acceptance. As soon as he's finished, he turns to me. "You made that?"

I nod, not knowing what to do with myself. Cas grabs both sides of my face and squishes our faces together in a kiss. "That was one of the most delightful thing I have ever experienced in my existence."

"T-thanks Cas." I stutter. Not really knowing what just happened, but I'll let it go. I see my angel making a bee line to the counters, he starts off by taking a small bite of things, then once he decides he likes the dessert, he practically shoves it in his face. Let's just hope that his angel metabolism kicks in so he doesn't have a stomach ulcer or something else.

"Uh… Cas?" I ask, "Babe? You might wanna slow your roll there."

"I am not an infant, Dean." Cas simply replies as he's shoving his ninth cupcake in his mouth

"Suit yourself. But don't be complaining when your stomach is bugging you later." I say like I'm talking to a nine year old.

At this, Cas stops chewing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you eat too much sweets at a too fast of a rate, your stomach's going to not be happy with you…" I say in the same tone

"I learned that the hard way." Gabriel says

Cas' face falls, taking in all this new information. "Oh." He says simply, but his voice sounds so crushed.

"It's okay Cas." I say as I walk over to him, wrapping my arm around his middle, "We're just telling you so you don't get sick. The dessert will still be here. Plus I can always make more, and maybe I'll let you help me." I wink at him, making small circles on his back with my hand. "Come on. Let's go watch some TV in my room." I lead him down the hallway and into my room. "Here. Lay on your left side." I tell him, setting the extra pillow below his head.

"Why my left?" he asks

"Cuz I said so. And cuz that's the direction your digestion system flows."

"Oh. Of course." He says as he settles on his side and I climb in after him, being the big spoon and occasionally rubbing his side, stomach, or arm.

We end up sleeping the rest of the day.

 **Christmas Day…**

"CASSIE! DEANIE! WAKE UP! It's ChRiSTmAS!" Gabriel exclaims in my room and pouncing on our bed.

"Mmmrrrrgh….." I groan. "Gabr'l. Go 'way." I say with a sleep induced voice.

"DEAN! CASTIEL! WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Sam calls and runs into my room as well. I swear I'm living in a place with literal 5 year olds.

"Mmmm no S'mmy." I burry my face in my pillow further.

Wait. I have a pillow. When I went to sleep, Cas had all the pillows. I pop my head up from the pillow and look on both sides for my angel. When I look to my right, I see electric bright blue eyes stare into my green ones. "Mornin' Cas." I say with a relieved smile.

"Good morning Dean."

"Merry Christmas Castiel." I smile widens and I peck a 'Good morning/Merry Christmas' kiss.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Cas says, repeating my gestures. We lay there for a while more, just staring into each other's eyes.

"What do you think they're thinking?" I hear Gabriel ask my brother.

"I dunno. Maybe along the lines of, 'Oh Castiel, you are the best thing that has happened to me. You know, ever since I met you I had a massive crush on you. That's why I look at you so deeply and meaningfully'." I hear Sam say, mocking my voice

Gabriel goes along with my brother's shenanigans, mocking Cas' voice, "'Oh Dean, the moment I was assigned to bring you back from hell I knew I loved you, but love is a feeling and I am not allowed to feel since I am an angel, but I fell for you and became human for you. I looked for dad for you. All for you. Dean I love you so much'." He finishes with mock kissy noises.

"Should we get up?" I ask, noticing how red my angel's face is

"Yes, that would be wise." He mumbles

"Alright guys we're getting up so I suggest you go away. Cas and I had a lot of sex last night so…" I wink and smirk at Castiel and turn around just long enough to see the horrified look on Sammy's face before he closes the door.

Cas and I meet up with Sam and Gabriel in the library, where the little Charlie Brown tree is located, the ground just around the tree is littered with presents. As soon as Cas and I get seated on the ground by the other two, Gabriel immediately dives into the boxes and hands Sam, Cas, and I a small box. I give him a questioning look.

"What is today, be suspicious of Gabriel day? It's fucking Christmas! Open them!"

I sigh to myself and tear at the wrapping paper. Inside the box is a small silver necklace with a small charm that says _Tuesday_. I give him a death glare which he chuckles, "Now you will never forget the day I actually tried to look after your brother, in my own way of course."

I try to hide back a small smirk by scowling, but seeing Sam's face in his 'I'm trying so hard not to laugh' figuration, I silently chuckle to myself, "Fuck you Gabriel."

"You're welcome big boy." He jokes and I hand him a medium sized box. I look over at what Gabe got my brother and his brother, they both got necklaces. Sam's is just a plain silver chain, and Cas has a black string with a single silver feather hanging in the center.

I look back to Gabe just in time to see his face to the box of candy I made two nights ago. His eyes lit up brighter than all the lights on in the bunker now. "Thank you Deano, you're not such a douche now." He smirks.

We spend the rest of the morning exchanging and opening our presents to each other. I got five more records three were from Cas, one from Sam, and the other from Gabriel. As well as a couple more movies from Sam.

Cas got a few new shirts, pants, socks, and also a pair of shoes. Mainly from me, but Gabriel pitched in as well. He also got a few more books as well as a few movies that were not on Netflix that he heard references from on other TV shows that are on Netflix- you know how that goes- from Sam.

Sam also got a few new books from Gabriel and me, and by 'books' I mean I got him some magazines from the porn rack from a random ass gas station I stopped by sometime. Cas got him a beaded bracelet and said that it was made from some wood from a desert in Africa. "You carved this?" Sam asks, amazed by the little carvings in the wooden beads. Castiel only nods, unsure how to respond, "Wow…. Is this Enochian?" Cas nods once more, "What does it say?"

Cas simply grins, "You'll know when you need to know."

"But how will I-" Sam starts, but Cas cuts him off

"You will know." Cas gives him a hint of a smirk. Sam decides to let it slide.

Finally Gabriel obviously got the box of candy I made two days ago, as well as a homemade string bracelet from Sam and something that looks like a very old and beat up tea kettle.

"You found it?" Gabriel whispers, obviously holding back tears, Cas nods. The short archangel practically sprints to his brother to give him a hug, openly sobbing now, and Cas hugs his brother tightly, letting him cry into his shoulder.

I look at Sam with a questioning look to see if he knows, but he's as clueless as me. When Gabriel settles down, I give Cas the same questioning look, he just gives me a small smile and says "I'll tell you later. Gabriel will tell Sam later as well." He turns to Gabriel, "Unless you don't want to tell, that is."

The smaller man wipes at his face, "No. I'll tell Sam, you can tell Dean."

"…Unless you want to just tell both of them now…" Cas suggests

"Tell us what?" Sam asks softly

"My heaven." Gabe says simply and softly, "Every angel has their own little favorite heaven they like to go to. Cassies' is an autistic man that drowned in a bathtub in 1960 something. Mine is a little girl from London who didn't have much of a life, her mom died when she was little, and her dad was abusive but later died in World War two. She lived with her aunt and uncle, and they took her to a candy store not too long before she died, and that is her heaven that she likes to return to day in and day out. This tea kettle belonged to her aunt and uncle."

"Why is it dented and burnt like that?" I ask

The archangel took in a deep breath, "There was an air raid. A bomb landed on the building next to theirs. The explosion killed the little girl, her aunt and uncle, along with a bunch of other people." He says looking at the kettle, as if retelling its story.

Sam leans over and gives his boyfriend a huge moose hug and they stay there for a while.

"Well, I say we go our separate ways and cuddle with each other." I suggest and the other three nod. Cas and I head back into my room to watch the new movies and TV shows and cuddle. Sam and Gabriel head back to Sam's room to eat candy and watch Netflix and cuddle.


	27. NOT A CHAPTER: AN

AN

Hey guys! I'm sorry to disturb you guys in reading this series, but I have to tell you this. I'm going to take a little hiatus cuz school has started back up and I'm taking some classes that will eat up practically all of my free time for writing. I will keep updating the chapters for you guys. Plus this break will help me figure out what the crap I'm doing and where I'm going in the story.

I'm not even a full week into the semester and I'm already done with school.

But anyways, I have no idea when I will update next, but it will be a while, maybe sometime in the summer? Maybe possibly Spring break? I don't know, but I will get you guys another set of chapters!

Wish me luck!

Love you guys!


End file.
